Hardwired
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Fourth in the 'Wired' series. Daniel and Gabriel are still adjusting to one another while trying to determine the true nature of Ba'al's exsperiments. Meanwhile Jack's treading on thin ice with the Admin, one slip could cost him the SGC command. Angst
1. Chapter 1

Note from the Phoenix: Okay this is the one that I'm working on right now, but I've got 25 chapters for you guys to catch up on. I'm giving it the T rating cause I don't know how violent it is going to get. There is some sexual tension in this one, but no descriptions of sex (something the Phoenix never writes) so you're safe there.

**Hardwired**

Chaper One

"I can't do this."

_"Yes, you can." _

"No, I don't think you understand." Daniel insisted. "I can't."

_"You have to." _

"Do I?"

A sigh of frustrated defeat echoed in Daniel's mind. He didn't blame Gabriel for being exasperated with him. It had only been two weeks since he'd agreed to shelter Gabriel and he was still having trouble adjusting.

Actually when Daniel truly admitted it to himself it wasn't Gabriel that he was having difficulty with, it was his own mind that was being rebellious. Since things had calmed down the smallest tasks seemed impossible. Even now he was trembling with fear over a simple glass of water.

Gabriel encouraged him to at least pick it up, but he couldn't. Every time he tried his throat closed and panic washed over him as he found himself once again struggling to breath. His hydrophobia had become so overwhelming he didn't even know how to begin fighting against it.

A knock at the door was a welcome distraction. Daniel looked up and found Jack taking up the doorway. He stepped into the room cautiously, not because he was fearful of upsetting Daniel, but because he feared breaking something. He had always tread softly in the artifact ridden office.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel greeted.

"Hey, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Daniel replied half heartedly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why...what have you heard?" Jack smiled.

"Nothing." Daniel replied with a shrug.

"That bad, eh?" Jack chuckled. "I believe it was Winston Churchill that said: 'The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about.'."

"Oscar Wilde."

"What?"

"Your quote, it's one of Oscar Wilde's."

"Ah, right." Jack looked around. "So...what cha working on?"

"Nothing important." Daniel replied gloomily.

_"That's not true."_ Gabriel admonished.

"Nothing, eh?" Jack asked skeptically as he glanced at the cup on Daniel's desk.

Daniel pushed the glass of water aside and reached for a red journal that he had been writing his attempts at translating Ba'al's Crystals in. Jack managed not to sigh, but Daniel noticed that he did shift his weight the way he did when he had something to say that he'd rather not.

"Dan..." Jack started.

"Don't start with me, Jack." Daniel suddenly snarled.

_"Daniel, he only wants to help." _

"What are you my conscience?" Daniel demanded angrily.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

_"I'm not trying to be your conscience, Daniel."_ Gabriel replied evenly._ "I just think that..." _

"I don't care what you think right now, Gabriel."

"I...uh..." Jack said uncomfortably. "I should leave you two alone."

_"No, stay." _

"No, stay." Daniel echoed unintentionally. "Stop that!"

_"I didn't do anything."_

Daniel rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms on the desk and put his head down in defeat. He was going to have to learn to respond to Gabriel without speaking out loud or people were going to start thinking he was insane. Although at this point Daniel wasn't sure if that was far from the truth.

_"Tell him."_ Gabriel suggested.

"It won't help." Daniel groaned.

_"I bet you'll be surprised. Besides, it's not just for your sake, Daniel...it's for Jack's as well." _

Daniel sighed heavily. It wasn't easy having someone who always seemed to be right living in his mind. However, Gabriel still had a point. This wasn't just stressful for him, but everyone around him as well. He looked up and saw a familiar anxious look on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Daniel admitted. "I'm just a little stressed out."

"I can see that."

"It's ridiculous..."

_"No, it isn't."_ Gabriel replied softly.

"What's going on?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

"I...uh...I can't seem to...to drink anything."

Jack said nothing at first. It was obvious that he was trying to chose his words carefully. He looked back at the glass of water and suddenly smiled brightly.

"You know what your problem is?" Jack asked rhetorically. "You keep trying with water...I can barely stand the stuff myself. Come on, let's get out of here, go have a beer."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly wanting to take Jack up on his offer Daniel pushed himself away from his desk. Jack watched as he picked up the glass and drank its contents without trouble.

"There, ya see?" Jack beamed. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"That's because I'm not Daniel." Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Oh, hey, Gabriel." Jack forced a smile.

Gabriel got up from his chair and walked over to the aquarium that they had set up for him. Both he and Daniel thought it best if they could have the option of spending time apart. Gabriel lifted up the glass lid to the tank.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I thought I'd let you two go out. I could use a rest."

"Daniel's harder to live with than you thought, eh?" Jack asked knowingly.

"He's a handful, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"I don't know, I might not mind if he was a little less 'accident prone'."

"I can still hear you, Jack." Daniel suddenly replied.

"I know."

Daniel shook his head in mock sorrow. Gabriel slid down the back of his neck and dove down into the aquarium. He stretched out his fins and raced around the tank a few times before settling down on the bottom. Daniel rubbed at the back of his neck. Having Gabriel leave didn't hurt, but it still felt strange.

Jack and Daniel both turned at the gentle knock at the open door. Sam joined the pair in the already cluttered office. She greeted them both in turn with a smile. Daniel hadn't seen much of her over the past few weeks, she had thrown herself completely into extracting the data from the Crystals.

"How are you two feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like new." Jack chimed. "We're about to head out, if you want to join us."

"Actually, I'm having a touch of trouble with the last Crystal, and I was wondering if I could talk to Ga..." Sam stopped as she noticed the tank. "Oh, never mind."

Daniel stepped to the side as Sam walked up to the aquarium. She dipped her hand in the water and Gabriel swam up to the surface. The way he gently wrapped around her wrist told Daniel that he knew who had invaded his waters. She lifted him up and placed him on her neck without hesitation.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a rain check." Sam announced after Gabriel had gotten comfortable. "I'm so close to getting into the last Crystal."

"Don't rush on my account." Daniel said. "I'm nowhere near translating what you've given me so far. I've barely begun to crack the code on it."

"Gabriel tells me you've accomplished more than your admitting to."

"That little snitch." Daniel grumbled with a chuckle.

Sam giggled, but it was hard to tell if it was due to Daniel or something Gabriel may have said in retaliation. She shoved Daniel's shoulder playfully and left to go back to her lab. Jack watched her go, looking lost in thought.

"Jack? You alright?"

"Yeah, this is just a little difficult to get used to."

"Would a beer help?"

"Of course." Jack replied cheerfully. "Alcohol heals all wounds...or is it wounds all heels?"

"No, that's 'time'."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, we should see if Teal'c wants to come along."

"I doubt he will." Daniel sighed.

"What? Why not?"

"He and I no longer seem to be on speaking terms..."

"Just give him a little time." Jack said unconcerned. "He'll come around."

"I hope so."

"I know so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daniel laid on his bed on his back with his arms held up over his head. Despite the cool night air that came in through the open window sweat glistened silver on his skin in the pallid moonlight. Locked in sleep his shallow breathing and taunt muscles betrayed the nightmarish nature of his dreams.

Hands that felt more like chains held him down on his knees. He bucked and strained against them with the ferocity of a cornered lion. He didn't know who was restraining him, he just knew he had to get away. However the harder he fought the tighter their embrace became.

Without warning a scoreless pain raced up his back causing Gabriel to cry out in his mind as well as forcing his own vocal cords into action. When the pain subsided Gabriel whimpered pitifully as though they had been doing this to them for hours. When the breathtaking jolt repeated itself Daniel suddenly understood that someone was trying to force Gabriel out.

"Gabriel..." Daniel panted. "Don't leave me..."

_"Never."_ Gabriel replied before wailing again.

Daniel didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to fight back. When he caught sight of a flash of stainless steel his heart lurched painfully. The razor sharp scalpel had been swiped through his field of vision on purpose, to give Gabriel one last chance to leave on his own. 

"No!" Daniel protested. "There's been a mistake...I...I agreed to this! Please, leave us alone!"

His cries went unheard. A strong hand pushed his head down until his chin pressed against his chest and held him there. Daniel's breath hissed across clenched teeth as they sliced into his skin. Gabriel's fear washed over him as they began to pry him away.

"Gabriel!" Daniel screamed. "Gabriel!"

_"Daniel! Da..."_

"No! Don't take him, please!"

It was too late, he was gone. He could feel the sudden overwhelming isolation of it. Hot blood ran down Daniel's neck and back from where they had cut Gabriel away from him. Despite the excruciating pain of the wound Daniel thrashed wildly to escape.

To keep him still someone tangled their hand in Daniel's hair and pulled his head back. Daniel gasped in the shock at the sight of Ba'al standing before him. Gabriel was desperately trying to writhe out of his vice like grip. He squealed in fury, striking at the hand that held him.

Ba'al smiled and dug his nails into Gabriel's underbelly causing him to shriek agony. Daniel tried again to free himself, but he was suddenly weak. Ba'al turned to a table that held a crystal stasis jar. 

Gabriel cried out in blind panic as he caught sight of a glass prison that lay on the table. Wordlessly Ba'al forced his captive into the tiny cell. Gabriel thrashed and screamed wildly as he was imprisoned. Outside of his host the snakelike Goa'uld was no match for Ba'al's strength.

Daniel's own claustrophobia weighed on his chest as he watched Gabriel desperately trying to move within the tight confines of his new home. Head first in the jar Gabriel couldn't even turn around to right himself. His spastic motions soon died down and he lay still in defeat. Ba'al turned to Daniel and chuckled darkly.

"You will share a similar fate." Ba'al crowed.

Enraged Daniel surged forward. As he did so everything changed. No longer restrained he stumbled forward. However, he was alone, everyone was gone. Confused he stood and turned around slowly to get his bearings. 

Daniel furrowed his brow at the sight of a young girl who was standing a few feet away. He guessed her age to be around five or six, but he couldn't be sure. She was dressed in the traditional Abydonian fashion. Her ivory face was framed by thick curly black hair that reminded him so much of Sha're. She looked up at him with terrified sapphire eyes.

"Father?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Help me...please."

"How?" Daniel asked desperately. 

The child didn't get a chance to answer him. She cast her eyes to the floor sadly as Ba'al stepped up behind her. Daniel wanted to rush to her, to take her away from him, but he couldn't move. Ba'al touched her shoulder, she turned around obediently. He lifted her up and set her on his hip so that he could hold her up with one arm. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. 

"I have a present for you." Ba'al smiled at Daniel.

Daniel curled his lip in anger and tried to step forward again. A sudden jerk at his throat hauled him back. He put his hands up and discovered a healing necklace had been locked around his neck. 

Daniel panicked and reared back only to slam into a hard surface. Turning around he suddenly found himself in an empty cylindrical aquarium, like the one Gabriel had original been kept in back in the Ancient lab. He looked down as the floor suddenly turned cold. Daniel wailed in horror as he realized that water was seeping up through the floor. 

He instinctively tried to back away, but he only ran into the glass again. The water was quickly filling the tank and lapped around his knees as he frantically searched for an escape. There was a grate above him that he jumped up at and laced his fingers into. A powerful shock forced him to release it and he splashed back into the icy water.

"No!" Daniel cried in terror as the water rose around his waist. 

Daniel beat his palm against the unbreakable glass. When that failed he turned to trying to claw the necklace off. If he was to drown again he wanted it to be for the last time. He fought against the healing jewelry until he had to tilt his head back to breath in the rising tide. 

Giving in he simply took what he feared would be his last breath as the tank finally filled. He held the precious oxygen in his lungs, but it didn't take long before his chest began to smolder with an internal fire. Adrenaline flood his system, but it only prolonged the inevitable.

Staring out through the glass Daniel could clearly see Ba'al watching him with a self satisfied smile on his face. The girl in Ba'al's arms turned to look at him as well. Tears streaked down her face and suddenly Daniel found himself more concerned for her than himself. He pressed his hand against the glass that separated them and she reached out to do the same. 

The acidic burning in Daniel's lungs flared, as if angry at being ignored. With the last of his strength Daniel closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the pain in the young girl's eyes that mimicked his so closely in colour. 

As they had done so many times before the muscles in Daniel's back spasmed violently. He gasped involuntarily as the lancing pain arched his back. He fully expected the water to rush in and soak his lungs.

However, Daniel simply woke with a rasping gasp of cool night air as he sat bolt upright. Shaken by the nightmare he looked around his darkened bedroom. His skin was unpleasantly sticky and wet with a drenching cold sweat. 

Untangling himself from the twisted sheets he tried to stand. His body ached as though he had been straining, and he realized that he probably had been. He only made it a few steps before his knees buckled and he fell to the carpeted floor.

"Gabriel?" Daniel whimpered.

_"I'm here, Daniel."_ Gabriel answered quietly.

"I need you to help me...I need you to stop this."

_"I'm sorry. I can't."_

"You can't or you won't?"

_" I have no control over your dreams, and if I tried to erase your memories of what happened they would just end up in your subconscious." _

"That doesn't sound so bad." Daniel forced a smile.

_"You'd still be left with the fear, you just wouldn't know why. And for you that would be maddening."_ Gabriel sighed._ "I'm sorry, Daniel, you're just going to have to deal with the past."_

"What if I can't?" Daniel asked seriously.

_"You just need more time, it hasn't even been a full month yet. The memories will dull, the human mind is an amazing thing. You're going to be alright, I promise."_

"I've made a lot of promises that I couldn't keep."

_"Why don't you try just getting up and washing the sweat off?"_

"I...uh...I don't supposed you could do that for me." Daniel asked hesitantly. "I'm exhausted, and in all honesty I don't think I can handle the stress of it right now."

Daniel could feel Gabriel's indecision over the request. Eventually he felt the Goa'uld tugging gently at his consciousness. Rather than fight Daniel closed his eyes and allowed Gabriel to pull him back.

Gabriel opened his eyes and sighed. He raked his hands through his soaked hair before forcing himself to his feet. Walking into the bathroom Gabriel turned on the water and allowed it to heat. Even without control Daniel's fear still quickened Gabriel's heart. He took a deep breath to calm them both.

_"Gabriel?"_

"Yes."

_"Can you..." _Daniel hesitated. _"Can you see my nightmares?"_

"I've chosen not to."

_"Why?"_

"I have my own to deal with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yawning from a late night Sam stepped into the mess in search of some coffee. It was between shifts at the SGC so the cafeteria only had a handful of people scattered about. Sam surveyed the situation as though it was battlefield, because in a subtle way it was one. 

Daniel sat in the far corner alone, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He had a plate of scrambled eggs, but was just pushing them around with a fork without any intention of actually eating them. Every once in a while he'd mutter something to 'himself', like a schizophrenic off his medication.

Across the room Teal'c ate his own breakfast as though it was a task to be accomplished rather than something to be enjoyed. He still needed the use of a pair of crutches to get around, but the devastating wound was healing. 

Sam hated seeing them like this, sitting across the room from one another as though the Grand Canyon separated them. No doubt alerted by Gabriel, Daniel looked up from his table in her direction. Once he'd caught her eye he looked to Teal'c and then back again. Sam forced a sad smile and nodded, having received the silent plea for help. 

Forgoing the coffee for the moment Sam walked over to Teal'c's table and sat down next to him. Teal'c acknowledged her existence with a respectful nod of his head. She waited until it became painfully obvious that any conversation was going to have to be pried from him forcefully.

"Teal'c...this is ridiculous." Sam said bluntly.

"To what do you refer?"

"You know 'to what I refer'." Sam replied. "Please, Teal'c, Daniel's going through a lot right now, he needs his friends...and correct me if I'm wrong but that should include you."

Teal'c put down his fork and looked over to the other side of the room. Daniel smiled hopefully, but it quickly faded as he saw Teal'c's expression harden. Teal'c turned his cold eyes on Sam.

"That is not Daniel Jackson." Teal'c growled.

"Of course he is." Sam replied defensively. 

"He is a Goa'uld."

"He's still your friend."

"No."

"Teal'c you didn't treat my father like this." Sam sighed. "What makes this situation so different?"

"Jacob Carter did not host the Father of the Goa'uld. He carried a Tok'ra that had proven himself through thousands of years of loyalty."

"Gabriel is far better man than many Tok'ra that I've met. He has risked his life for us several times, without his help we would not have stopped the Plague, and I would have never escaped Ansha..."

"Colonel Carter, forgive me, but you can not understand."

"You could at least try to explain it to me, I've been told on several occasions that I am smarter than the average bear."

"Average bear?" Teal'c repeated confused.

"Never mind. Just tell me what is going on."

"You are only Human, your vision does not span the centuries the way the Goa'uld's does. I have witnessed the calculating patience of the Goa'uld before."

"You think that Gabriel has done all of this as a 'means to an ends'." Sam concluded.

"I do."

"You are wrong."

Teal'c opened his mouth to argue further but suddenly snapped his jaw shut. Confused Sam looked up and found that Daniel had abandoned his breakfast and walked over to the other side of their table. He tried smiling at Teal'c, but got nothing in the way of a response.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Daniel you don't need permission to sit at a table with your Team." Sam replied more to Teal'c than to him.

"Under the circumstances I think I do." Daniel said and looked to Teal'c.

Teal'c gave Daniel a spiteful glare that he usually reserved for Apophis. Sam watched as Daniel obviously listened to something Gabriel was saying to him. After a moment he nodded and closed his eyes, when the opened again Gabriel was looking out.

"Teal'c," Gabriel greeted solemnly "I can not blame you for distrusting, and even despising me. I don't even expect you to believe me when I say that I hate my Children more than you ever could. So I will never ask for your forgiveness, but there is no reason to be angry at Daniel for my sins."

"I am not angry with Daniel Jackson because of what you have done." Teal'c said evenly. "I am angry at him for willingly handing himself and all the knowledge of the Ancients over to the Father of a race of souless hate and evil. The others do not see where this is going...but you have not fooled me."

"Where do you believe this is going?"

"You will start again, you will create a new generation and they will be worse than the ones we are killing now."

"No," Gabriel shook his head "I will _never_ breed again." 

"You have no choice." Teal'c growled. "The Goa'uld all despise one another, they spend thousands of years to kill and humiliate each other. Most often it is the battles between sons and fathers that rage the bloodiest. And yet the urge to create more, the desire for offspring is so great that they can not control it."

"Teal'c please believe me, my current and past Children have beaten any desire I've ever had to father more. You don't know what I've been through at their hands."

"It does not matter." Teal'c replied in a tone of ice. "You were born an **animal** and as such your instincts will always be more powerful than your false sense of free will."

Sam was so shocked by Teal'c's words that she couldn't find her voice to admonish him. Gabriel looked as though he had just been struck across the face with enough force to kill. Having said his peace Teal'c struggled to his feet, gathered up his crutches and left. 

"Gabriel," Sam said softly "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Samantha." Gabriel said seriously. "What hurts the most is that he's right."

"What?"

"I _was_ born an animal, my intelligence was tortured into me through needles and wires. But it is not the same as having a soul."

"Gabriel, you have a soul." Sam said firmly. "I know you do."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes."

"These are Daniel's eyes."

"Then how come I can always tell when you're looking out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How much?" Jack asked into the red phone on his desk. "Million? ..._Billion_?! You're kidding? No, I...uh...I've got the numbers here. I just haven't had a chance to go over them, Sir."

Sam peeked into Jack's office and when she saw him on the phone she started to duck back out. Jack shook his head and waved her inside. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited with a file folder in her hands. Jack winced as the person on the other end of the line suddenly yelled.

"Yes, Sir, I'll make time for it today." Jack apologized. "Dr. Jackson? He's doing well, he's working on an important translation at the mo... No, Sir, he hasn't shown any signs of being a danger... Yes, I know he's a risk, but I take full responsibility for him...and Gabriel. ...Yes, I fully understand, Sir."

Sam gave Jack a sympathetic look as he hung up the phone and put his head down on the large oak desk. She was just about to say something when he suddenly sat up. Opening up the draw he pulled out a hand full of pencils. Picking up his coffee cup he drained the last of the cold, dark drink. He placed the pencils in the mug and pushed it across the desk towards Sam.

"Sir?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Carter, I need you to go out and sell those." Jack explained.

"Are the losses from the Alpha Site that bad?"

"Let's put it this way, if wasting taxpayer money was a Federal offense I'd be on death row right now."

"Along with the rest of the Administration."

Jack was forced to smile. He took the pencils back and dropped them back in the drawer. He looked around his office as if he expected it to disappear at any minute. Sam had to admit she was getting the feeling that it might. 

Nothing seemed to be going well lately and tensions were mounting. It had been a nearly a week since Teal'c had confronted Gabriel in the cafeteria. She'd seen very little of anyone involved since. Not only was she still struggling with the last Crystal, but Daniel and Gabriel had taken to locking themselves in his office, while Teal'c had pulled a similar disappearing act. 

"Carter?"

"I'm sorry, Sir...did you say something?"

"No. You just had that far off, out of focus look in your eyes that Daniel does so well."

"I was just thinking."

"About how to save your career on this sinking ship?"

"This is the Air Force, Sir."

"Yeah, but the analogy doesn't work as well. It's harder to bail out of a downing plane."

"Which is why I have no plans to."

"Well then...I'll see you in the ground." Jack chuckled hollowly. "Is that folder for me?"

"It's actually for Daniel." Sam admitted. "It is what little I had left to get off the second to last Crystal. However I figure he's got enough work at the moment."

Jack held out his hand in a silent demand for the folder. He opened it and scanned the cryptic text even though he knew he had no hope of understanding it. Putting the folder down he picked up the Base phone and punched in an extension.

"Get your ass up here now." Jack growled into the phone and hung up.

"Sir?" Sam asked alarmed.

"Trust me, Carter."

Sam wasn't comforted by Jack's words. She waited uneasily for a work and stress weary Daniel to join them. She hoped that Jack wasn't blaming him for the costs of the Alpha Site, but she couldn't think of any other reason for him to speak so harshly to him. 

When the door to Jack's office opened Sam was surprised to see Teal'c enter the room. He was slowly regaining his strength and only required one crutch to move around. However it was still clear that every step caused him pain. He greeted them both with his usual bow. Jack stood up and held out the folder for Teal'c.

"Take this down to Daniel." Jack ordered.

Teal'c hesitated to take the folder, but he did so. Without saying a word Teal'c turned around awkwardly and left on his mission. Sam knew what Jack was trying to do, but she wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. 

"Si..."

"Carter," Jack interrupted "what did I say about trusting me?"

Teal'c knew what Jack was trying to do as well and was no more sure about it than Sam. A hapless Airman took a step back as Teal'c joined him in the elevator. They traveled down into the depths of the SGC in silence, although the young Airman could feel the tension radiating off the large Jaffa.

Even though the Airman had originally planed to get off on the same floor that held Daniel's office he simply stayed behind as Teal'c hobbled out into the hall. Teal'c had never even noticed him. He was too busy with thoughts of his own.

Reaching the door to Daniel's office Teal'c was surprised to find it closed. He had never known Daniel to close the door. He reached out to knock but froze solid when there was a sudden heartbreaking cry of anger and frustration behind the door that was quickly followed by the sound of a violent breaking of glass.

Teal'c put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door to let himself in. Daniel had his head buried in his folded arms on the desk. There were books and notes overflowing onto the floor in what seemed like true disorder rather than Daniel's usual systematic chaos. 

Teal'c looked down at the broken glass that lay in a puddle of water near his feet. Moving around the glass he moved closer to Daniel. The noise of Teal'c's crutch caught Daniel's attention. He looked up sharply with tear and stress reddened eyes. He pulled his sleeve across his face and opened up a book which he pretended to read.

"Daniel Jackson?" 

"Maybe." Daniel returned sullenly. "Or possibly just a helpless willing pawn to a soulless animal."

Teal'c furrowed his brow as though Daniel's reaction to him came as a surprise. He looked directly to his right and noticed that Gabriel was laying on the bottom of his aquarium listlessly. When Teal'c leaned down to get a closer look Daniel looked up from his book annoyed.

"If Jack sent you tell him I have enough to deal with right now."

"He simply wished you to have this folder."

"Fine, put it down."

Teal'c nodded and put the folder down on the counter that held Gabriel's aquarium. He turned around and caught sight of the pool of water on the floor again. He had been told of what Ba'al had done to Daniel and found his own stomach knotting at the seemingly harmless puddle. Rather than leave he turned to face Daniel again.

"Why did you break this glass?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"What do you care?" Daniel snarled.

When Teal'c didn't answer Daniel turned his attention back to the book that he wasn't reading. Teal'c stayed statue still for a few minutes, studying the young man. With a new found resolve Teal'c lifted the lid to the aquarium and placed his hand inside.

"What are you doing?!" Daniel cried in alarm.

"I wish only to speak with him."

"If you want to talk to him, give him to me and he can talk to you through me."

"It is not the same." Teal'c replied. 

"Teal'c, please, don't hurt him." 

"I promise I will not."

Gabriel had retreated to the far corner of the tank when Teal'c had first lifted the lid. Now he slowly uncoiled himself and swam up to the surface and placed his delicate body in Teal'c's powerful hand. Teal'c brought him up out of the water with practiced ease. Daniel turned away as Gabriel made his way into the atrophied pouched in Teal'c's stomach.

"Come with me, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c...what are you do..."

"Come with me."

Still nervous Daniel followed Teal'c out of his office and down the hall. It didn't take him long to realize that Teal'c was taking them to his room. The ever present candles were already lit from when Teal'c had been disturbed by Jack. Jack had always feared that one day Teal'c was going to burn the Base down, but he kept that fear between himself and Daniel.

Wordlessly Teal'c brought out two pillows and placed them on the floor. Sitting on one of them he invited Daniel to do the same. With a shy smile Daniel settled himself on the other pillow with his legs crossed, facing Teal'c. Teal'c bowed to him slightly.

"I have not entered Kel'nor'reem in some time, so I wish to guide you in meditation first and I will follow."

Daniel just nodded, fearing that if he said the wrong thing now he'd lose Teal'c's freindship forever.

"Close your eyes and find your Center as I have shown you before."

Beginning to relax Daniel closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath of the spicy scented air. It took him a long time to reach a point where his mind began to settle. However his teacher was patient and waited without a sound. Teal'c watched for the moment where he could see the muscles in Daniel's shoulders and neck finally ease their tension.

"Daniel," Teal'c spoke softly "I want you to imagine yourself in the water."

"Teal'c no...I'm not read..."

"Do not fight against it, simply float and allow it to support you as Mother Ocean holds her children. Feel a soft warm rain striking the salty surface of the cool sea. You can not fear something as gentle and life giving as the rain."

Tears slipped from Daniel's closed eyes, but as they did so the vice around his heart loosened its painful grip. He had not even noticed the pain in his chest until it had been lifted. Breathing deeply again Daniel allowed his mind to slip beneath the imaginary surface of the water.

Teal'c closed his eyes and began the process of trancing as well. He quickly discovered that this was not something that Gabriel had ever done before. His birth had been once of innocents and so had his life, until he had been ripped from the waters that he loved by the Ancient scientists. Teal'c guided Gabriel into a state of meditation the same way he had with Daniel until a connection was made. 

_"I feel something I did not expect." _ Teal'c said silently.

_"I love them as you do."_

_"More than that...I feel your forgiveness."_

_"You can not be blamed for your fear and anger, you only want what is best for Daniel."_ Gabriel explained softly.

_"You wish that as well."_

"More than anything." Gabriel admitted._ "I know nothing can save me from what I am..."_

"You do not need saving."

Teal'c shared the warmth that washed over Gabriel. Gabriel asked wordlessly for permission to heal the damage to Teal'c's back. The injury bothered the Jaffa more than he had admitted to anyone. The nerves had been left raw and every motion he made caused a flare of grating agony. He hadn't even realized how much pain he had been in until it was taken from him.

Daniel wasn't sure how long he spent thinking of nothing, but when he surfaced again he felt like he had slept soundly for days. He slowly opened his eyes and found that Teal'c was watching him. Seeing that Daniel was awake Teal'c lifted up a small cast iron cup and offered it to Daniel.

"Drink this." Teal'c instructed.

Without even thinking about it Daniel reached out and took the cup. The hot fluid within had an inviting herbal scent to it. Daniel recognized the alien tea as one of his favourites. He looked to Teal'c and the usually stoic Jaffa smiled encouragingly. Daniel smiled brightly in return and easily swallowed the mellow tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is impossible." Sam huffed. 

"Still can't get anything off that rock?" Jack asked.

"No." Sam shook her head. "I think we may need to accept the fact that it's broken."

"Well, it did have a bit of a rough ride down here."

Sam looked up from her computer. Jack was sitting on the other side of her desk off to the side. He had swiped a piece of blank paper and a green pen. He was currently drawing random circles in a distracted manner. He'd knocked on her door an hour ago with nothing important to say and had since taken up residence.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you down here?"

"Have I overstayed my welcome?" Jack asked in a mock hurt tone.

"No, it's just that you never 'hang out' in my lab...particularly when I'm working. In fact you usually try to avoid me when I'm doing something like this in fear that I may launch into a...what do you call it?"

"A techno-babble speech." Jack supplied.

"Right."

"You look a little too tired for techno-babble at the moment, so I figure I'm safe."

"And I figure you're trying not to be in your in your office in case the phone rings." Sam countered with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, well...I'm really not in the mood to discus money problems with the Brass and their Congress puppet masters today."

"They've really been breathing down your collar lately."

"Yes they have." Jack smiled ruefully. "We've always been an expensive operation, but the loss of the Alpha Site without successfully capturing Ba'al has really gotten their knickers in a twist."

"They don't think he's a threat anymore, do they?"

"Not really, not after Daniel basically just 'talked' his goons out of their last attack." 

"Do you think they're looking for an excuse to shut us down?" Sam asked nervously.

"Naw." Jack shrugged. "Hammond warned me about this. It's nearing election time and all the blow hards in the government want to be able to spend money on projects that get Media Attention. They always try to cut us back when they need extra cash to bribe with. But it will pass."

Sam wasn't very reassured. Jack's words were confident, but his expression was not. He noticed the concerned look on her face and forced a smile. Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow in response.

It looked as though she might actually get the truth from Jack when Daniel suddenly burst in on the scene. The smile that spread across Jack's face was suddenly genuine. Daniel was looking healthier than he had in over a year, more importantly he was acting more like himself again. For a long time she had wondered if he was ever going to be the way he had been before Area 51, and now suddenly it looked as though that might just be a possibility.

"Hey, Daniel." Sam greeted warmly.

"I got it!" Daniel announced excitedly. "I got it, and you are not going to believe it!"

"Whoa, Daniel, easy now." Jack chuckled. "Got what? It's not contagious or anything is it?"

"Contagious? Jack, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Me? What are **you** talking about?"

"The translation...what else?"

"All of it?" Sam asked shocked.

"Everything you've given me."

"I think you need to switch to decaf, Daniel. I mean, three days ago you said you were at an impasse to even cracking the code."

"Things changed."

"Clearly." Jack smiled, having a feeling that he knew what had changed. "So what's this 'you're-not-going-to-believe-it news?"

"The Goa'uld are going extinct."

"Yeah...because we're killing them." Jack said unimpressed.

"No, no, no. For a more _natural_ reason."

"Which is?"

"There are no more true females."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Daniel, sit down." 

Daniel ignored Jack's request and continued to pace around the far end of the briefing room. He was talking so fast that no one could understand even half of what he was saying, despite the fact that he was waving his hands around for emphasis. 

Jack pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sam looked across the table at Teal'c and flashed him a 'you-have-to-love-these-two' smile. Teal'c nodded his agreement. 

Nearing the end of his short temper Jack got up and walked to the other end of the table. He physically took a hold of Daniel's shoulders and guided him to sit down. Once down Daniel gave him an annoyed look and then reached out for his coffee cup.

"No more coffee for you." Jack said sternly as he took the mug away. "We can barely understand you as it is."

"It makes perfect sense." Daniel said defensively. "You noticed yourself that many of Ba'al's guards were humans in Jaffa clothing. At first I thought it was because so many had defected, but the real reason is that they are running out of symbiots to implant them with."

"So Ba'al's trying to turn Tok'ra in order to elevate their numbers?" Sam asked.

"I think it's more sinister than that." Daniel said seriously. "I think he's trying to turn one or more of them into a new Queen." 

"What became of the Goa'uld Queens?" Teal'c asked solemnly.

"Who cares?" Jack replied as he sat back down.

"The Crystals don't really address the cause of their disappearance." Daniel replied. "But it would appear that this is not a new development."

"They died out a while ago?" Sam asked in surprise. 

"About five hundred years ago."

"And they're only now starting to deal with it?"

"Well I have two thoughts on that..." Daniel started.

"Only two?" Jack asked skeptically.

"First, maybe the Queens didn't die out, maybe they were killed." Daniel continued, ignoring Jack. "I mean I saw the Goa'uld System Lords eating young symbiots."

"Maybe they liked things the way they were and didn't want a new generation to upset the balance." Sam reasoned.

"Exactly. Or they've been working on this for quite some time and are now being forced to work on Tok'ra because they can not afford to lose any of their own. Before the Jaffa Revolution there were still plenty of symbiots to experiment on. According to the Crystal these attempts to place new genetic memory into the Tok'ra seem to always end fatally. Ba'al seems to be getting closer, but so far..."

"Daniel?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to breath."

Daniel stopped and glared at Jack for a moment. Jack flashed him his best 'what?' look in return. Daniel rolled his eyes and turned a pleading look on Sam. 

"Please explain to the General here why this news is so exciting."

"I know why it's important, Daniel. Basically you're saying that this whole Goa'uld infestation is going to take care of itself. In fact now that Ba'al has been knocked down a peg or two, and lost his research, what little remain of the rest of the Goa'uld are probably going to turn on each other and we'll just have to clean up the wounded victors."

"I think he gets it Daniel." Sam smiled.

"There is one thing I do not understand." Teal'c said suddenly. "I assume Hathor was locked in her sarcophagus when the rest of the Queens died or were killed. However, if Hathor was the last Queen why was not more done to protect her?"

"The Crystals actually mention her a few times." Daniel answered. "Apparently there was something wrong with her young. They were defective, actually the word used was 'inviable'."

"Inviable?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, there were no specifics, but there was something drastically wrong with her children."

"Their father perhaps?" Jack said seriously.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"Could that be what was wrong with them?" 

"I...uh...I don't understand." Daniel admitted. "We don't know who the father was, or even if Goa'uld truly have fathers. From what I understand, with the exception of the Queens, Goa'uld are actually sexless and simply take on the sexual identity of their hosts."

"I am the only true Male Goa'uld." Gabriel supplied using Sam's Goa'uld voice. 

"What the..." Jack stared at Sam. "Gabriel, what the hell are you doing over there?"

"He was helping me with the last Crystal." Sam replied. "I thought you knew that."

"No, I did not 'know that'." Jack growled. "How is anyone supposed to just 'know that'."

"I did." Teal'c replied. "You should have enough Naquadah in your blood now to sense a symbiot."

"I have no idea what you guys mean by 'sense', I guess I'm just not that observant." Jack grumbled.

"And that's our fault?" Daniel asked.

"That does it...I'm bringing in one of my fishing hats." Jack snapped. "Whoever is hosting Gabriel, has to wear the hat."

"Jack, can we get back to the point?" Daniel sighed and then turned to Sam. "You were saying something about being the only male?"

"There are three sexes to my primitive homeworld species: males, females, and the sexless."

"Why the third sex?"

"The sexless ones can be produced in a matter of days, so we can fill the waters with 'decoys' of sorts."

"Decoys?" Jack repeated.

"In the wild my kind are both predators and prey. Many species specialize in eating us."

"Hmm...a nice white wine sauce, maybe some mushroo..."

"Jack!" Daniel admonished. "I'm sorry, Gabriel, continue."

"Numbers were our only strength, with many of these easily produced sexless young in the water it was less likely that a valid male or female would be taken." Gabriel finished. "The original Goa'uld Queens were the first daughters of those that I chose to mate with on my homeworld. They give birth to sexless larva, unless they decided to have another Queen...something that they rarely do."

"Can they choose to have a male?" Daniel asked.

"Normally, yes. In the case of my daughters, no."

"Why not?"

"I made sure of it. Just as in humans, it is the males that determine the sex of the young. Usually it is random, but I was more aware by then. I didn't want any true sons."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I...uh...I feared that they would become power hungry. They are the more aggressive sex in the wild. I thought that a race of sexless and females had a better chance of being peaceful."

"Not all plans work out." Daniel smiled sympathetically. "In any case, you're the only intelligent male Goa'uld?"

"Correct."

"Well, there's your answer, Jack." Daniel shrugged. "There must have been something wrong with Hathor because she couldn't have had a Goa'uld mate."

"I wasn't talking about a Goa'uld father." Jack sighed. 

"Then what are you talking about?" 

"Daniel...I was talking about you."

Daniel stared at Jack, trying to understand. When he suddenly recalled his drug induced forced encounter with Hathor all of the colour drained from his face. He had put a great deal of effort into forgetting about it. 

Pushing himself away from the table Daniel stood up, although he couldn't decide if he wanted to pace or not. Ba'al's words about an unknown daughter raced through his mind again. He shook his head to clear it, but it didn't seem to help. 

He looked up and noticed that a look of horror had spread across Sam's delicate features. She had a distant look in her eyes that told him that she was listening to Gabriel. He waited for a moment, but neither of them shared with the others.

"Sam...what is it?"

"Nothing." Sam answered without conviction.

"Sam, what is Gabriel telling you?" Daniel demanded.

"Carter?" Jack said in a tone that made it an order.

Sam looked around and then sighed in defeat. She and Gabriel had another quick silent conversation and then he took over her aqua eyes.

"Daniel," Gabriel said gently "I do not know everything about how Queen Goa'uld use DNA from other species to produce young. I know that it is necessary for them to take hosts of different species. But other than that, all of that evolved long after I was placed in stasis."

"But you obviously have a theory." Daniel pressed.

"I do." Gabriel admitted. "There is a great possibility that Hathor's children...have your memories."

"Ohmygod..." Daniel breathed as he staggered back a few steps.

"I have my own theory as well." Sam spoke up. "Any Goa'uld born with basically Daniel's mind would probably be more Tok'ra than Goa'uld."

"You think that's why they were considered invalid?" Jack asked.

"'Inviable'." Sam corrected. "I do."

"The...the Crystal spoke of mass deaths of Hathor's children." Daniel stuttered. "But something could have been lost in the translation...they could have been executions."

"Further more," Gabriel said sadly "it makes no real sense for Ba'al to try and turn a sexless Tok'ra into a female...but what if the last Crystal speaks of trying to turn one of Hathor's true daughters into a Goa'uld Queen?"

Jack leapt up as Daniel fell to his knees, fighting not to pass out. Sam and Teal'c stood as well, but they allowed Jack to be the one to assist him. Sam watched helplessly as Daniel fought against the thoughts that were racing through his mind. 

"Come on, Daniel, stay with us." Jack tried to help Daniel stand. "These are just theories. Besides all of Hathor's children are dead...right?"

"Jack, what if one of them did survive...a true female..."

"Da..."

"What if she's the last Queen?"

"Then we'd better find her before Ba'al does."

"I...I think he already has her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Need I remind you that you are talking to a General." Jack growled into his phone. "One that doesn't particularly like your tone."

"Of course, Sir, my apologies." An icy, insincere voice replied. "I am only trying to help you."

"You're only trying to help yourself," Jack snapped "at the expense of one of my men I might add."

"He's not a 'man', General."

"This conversation is over, Colonel."

"Gen..."

Jack slammed the phone down with more than a hint of anger. Just the fact that the Area 51 whelp was still in uniform after his role in Daniel's ordeal was enough to raise his blood pressure. The fact that the same man would have the gall to call him up and demand to know why he was being denied access to Gabriel was almost enough to bring Jack to having a stroke.

"I _hate_ that guy." Jack snarled to himself.

"Hate what guy?" Daniel asked as he stepped uninvited into Jack's office.

"Stenson." Jack replied darkly without thinking.

"'Stenson'." Daniel repeated as he furrowed his brow in thought. "Why do I know that name?"

"Uh...why do you know any of the things that you know?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"Seriously, Jack, who is he?"

"No one to worry about." Jack replied vaguely. "Did you want something?"

Daniel looked around uncomfortably before finally settling down in one of the chairs. He spaced out for a moment as Gabriel spoke to him. At least Jack was assuming that Gabriel was in there. When Daniel said nothing for a few minutes Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Jack waved his hand.

"I'm sorry." Daniel forced a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about finding my daughter."

"Your 'daughter'?" Jack repeated gingerly. "Daniel...just because Hathor...uh...whatever, doesn't mean any of her snaklets are 'yours' per se."

"She is our daughter, Jack." Gabriel replied firmly.

"Don't do that right now, Gabriel." Daniel said annoyed.

_"I'm sorry." _

"In any case, Jack, mine or not, you know that we have to find her." Daniel continued. "If Ba'al gets her, or if he has her, he is only going to use her to breed more Goa'uld. If she is Tok'ra..."

"What if she isn't?" Jack interrupted. "What if she's nothing like you, what if she takes after her mother? Even if she has your memories, isn't more likely that she is still every bit a Goa'uld? Particularly since Ba'al is the most likely candidate to have 'raised' her."

"Jac..." Gabriel started.

"Gabriel!" Daniel snapped.

_"Daniel, look at his face...look at your friend and tell me that he hasn't already spread the word and given permission, if not orders, to have her hunted down and killed." _

"Is that true?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Is what true?" 

"Have you given orders to have her found and killed?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "Not yet anyway."

"'Not yet'?" Daniel repeated.

"Daniel, in all honesty I don't know what to do." Jack admitted. "Right now I have about seven different people at my throat, six of them would like nothing more than to slit it. I am treading on thin ice as it is with allowing Gabriel to stay."

"Jack, please, we have to help her."

"How?"

"I...I don't know." Daniel raked his hands through his hair. 

"This is where my hands are tied, Daniel. If I tell my Superiors that there is only one breeding Goa'uld left..."

"But that's the thing, Jack, she can't be a Goa'uld, if she was Ba'al wouldn't be going to all of this trouble to try and turn Tok'ra. He must be experimenting on them so that he doesn't risk her."

"They won't care." Jack shrugged. "The Powers that Be are going to want her killed."

"She doesn't deserve to die just because of what she is."

"Daniel, I know that, you know that." Jack sighed. "But we also both know that it won't matter. Which is why I told them you were still working on the translation when they called this morning."

"You lied?" 

"At the time I felt I had to."

_"Daniel, please tell Jack I'm sorry for accusing him of betraying her...and us for that matter." _Gabriel said meekly.

"Perhaps we should just tell the Tok'ra about her." Jack mused before Daniel could relay the message.

"You know the Tok'ra, they will take no chances with her!" Daniel exclaimed in alarm. "If they think they can wipe out the Goa'uld with her death they won't even risk allowing her to live."

"So what should we do?" Jack asked seriously. 

"We have to go after her ourselves."

"We don't have what it takes to fight Ba'al on his own ground."

_"As much as I hate to say it, I think he's right." _Gabriel sighed. 

"We have to do something."

"Do we?" Jack asked. "I mean, do we really know that she even exists?"

"I believe she doe..."

Daniel was cut off as the Base alarms for an unscheduled off world activation rang through the room. Jack looked as though he might actually ignore the alarm. However when Daniel got up he followed. In the control room everyone was reacting accordingly.

"Who is it?" Jack grumbled.

"It's the Alpha Site, Sir." Walter replied.

"Oh joy... Ba'al calling to gloat." Jack rubbed at his temples.

"Remind me again why we didn't trigger the Auto-destruct?" Daniel complained.

"The Alpha Site doesn't have one."

"It doesn't?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Couldn't afford it."

"Ah."

"Sir, we're getting a message." Walter interrupted. 

"Should we even bother to open our 'letter'?" Jack asked.

"Might as well." Daniel sighed. "What does he have to say?"

"It's odd." Walter admitted. "'Aba'si, help me, please. Love, Ki'ya.'"

Daniel gasped violently and pushed Walter aside from his computer to read the screen for himself. As he did so the briefly established wormhole collapsed behind the iris. Daniel staggered away from the computer and looked up to stare vacantly at the Stargate.

"Daniel?"

_"Daniel?"_ Gabriel echoed, equally concerned.

"I...I don't believe it..." Daniel breathed. "It's...it's her..."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "How can you know that?"

"Ki'ya is my mother's name."

"I am the worst friend ever...I could have sworn it was 'Claire'."

"Her Egyptian name."

"Who is Aba'si?"

"I am."

"Daniel...how many names do you have?"

"One for each language I learned."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So, we're all in agreement?" Jack asked seriously. "Trap."

"Trap." Sam nodded.

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Yeah." Daniel sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Jack sympathized. "But it is just such a coincidence that she should show up so soon after your run in with Ba'al."

"At least now we know for a fact that she's real." Daniel forced a smile.

"Do we?" Sam asked.

"There is no way Ba'al could have come up with 'Ki'ya' and 'Aba'si' on his own."

"What do those names mean?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"'Ki'ya' means 'joyful lady'." Daniel smiled fondly at the memory.

"And 'Aba'si'?" 

"Oh...uh...it means 'stern'."

"Stern?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, my...uh...my mother always thought I was too serious." Daniel flushed.

"She was right." Jack smiled. 

An uncomfortable silence settled over the briefing room for a moment. Daniel had never managed to mention his parents with anything other than a look of despair on his face. It was almost unnerving to see him actually speaking of his mother in good humour.

_"Daniel, is Jack going to be willing to spring this 'trap'?"_ Gabriel prompted.

"So what's our next move?" Daniel asked.

"Well, since this seems to be a family matter I suggest we slip through to the Alpha Site ourselves." Jack suggested.

"And what if we can't get back?" Daniel countered.

"We always make it back." Jack shrugged. "I personally see this as a desperate act by Ba'al. I think he's coming to the end of his resources. If he's in his death throws I think it's only fair that we go and put him out of his misery."

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiled.

"I agree." Teal'c said solemnly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked when he didn't respond.

"I'm worried that we may be underestimating Ba'al."

_"You're underestimating yourself, Daniel. He caught you off guard last time, that won't happen again. I think we need to do this, more than that, I think we can." _

"Alright." Daniel nodded.

"Okay, team," Jack beamed "we have a 'go', gear up."

"'We', Sir?" Sam raised a knowing eyebrow.

"You don't think I'm going to sit around here pushing pencils while you guys have all the fun, do you?"

"No, Sir." Sam smiled brightly.

"You have an odd sense of 'fun', Jack." Gabriel voiced.

"Don't I know it."

Daniel took control back so that he could roll his eyes. Getting up from the table with the others he followed Jack and Teal'c down to the locker room to get ready while Sam wandered off to her Lab to grab a few things. Late when she joined them in the Gateroom she held out a silver hand device for Daniel. He hesitated to take it.

_"You have far more skill with that than a gun, Daniel."_ Gabriel encouraged him. 

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel said as he took the device and slipped it on.

"Hopefully you won't have to use it."

"Daniel, that really clashes with your outfit." Jack teased.

"Fashion has never been one of my strong points."

"We've noticed." Jack jab again. 

"SG-1?" Walter's voice rang over the PA.

"Dial it up!" Jack ordered cheerfully. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Daniel sighed.

"Hey, don't forget, I've got a bone to pick with Ba'al myself." Jack replied. 

Daniel was about to say more when the wormhole's vortex snapped out towards them. He stared at the shimmering pool, unable to believe how quickly everything seemed to be happening. Gabriel said a few reassuring words, but admitted that he was nervous about this as well.

The MALP slowly made its way up the ramp and disappeared through the event horizon. They figured that the establishment of the wormhole itself had already ruined any hope they had at the 'element of surprise' so there was no sense running through the Gate blind.

"Sir, all clear." Walter informed.

"All clear?" Jack replied. "As in...no one home?"

"The MALP is showing no one in the Gateroom on the far side, and no energy field has been constructed. From here, everything looks quiet."

"Okay, well we all know looks are often deceiving. Carter, you come with me. Teal'c, Daniel follow behind. Eyes sharp."

Teal'c opened his staff weapon in response. Daniel looked down at the stone in his palm. Gabriel assured him that it would do everything he asked of it. Sam flicked off the safety on her P90 and stepped up to the event horizon. 

"Just like old times." Jack winked at her and walked through.

Sam shook her head with a smile and stepped through as well. Daniel and Teal'c only waited a few seconds before following them. On the other side Daniel's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the underground Alpha Site. Sam and Jack were fanned out, covering every exposed angle. Backing up they rejoined the new arrivals.

"Carter?"

"I don't sense anything."

"I do." Gabriel announced. "There is at least a single Goa'uld here...nearby."

"Okay, standard search pattern. Everyone stay together."

"There is no need to go anywhere." Gabriel said softly. "They are in this room."

"Where?"

"Hiding." Gabriel replied.

Jack flashed Gabriel an annoyed look, however it was Daniel that just shrugged at him. Jack signaled to Sam to keep alert while he went to search. Daniel reached out and stopped him. Jack shook his head at Daniel's silent request, but then conceded to stand down. Daniel stepped out in front of the others to address the empty room.

"Ki'ya?"

For a few moments nothing happened. Daniel took another step forward and repeated the call. Sam instinctively raised her weapon as she spotted movement in the far corner of the room. Jack and Teal'c noticed Sam tense and did the same. Daniel signaled for them to resist the urge to fire.

Sam's breath hissed sharply across her teeth as a young woman slowly stood up from behind one of the blocks of control panels. Her pale green, almost gray, eyes were wide with fear and darted from one team member to the next. Blood streaked her face and body. It also made it hard to tell if her hair was truly red or simply soaked in it. 

She was visibly shaking and crossed her arms over her exposed midriff protectively. What little she wore was stained in black and red. It looked very much like what Sam would have expected to see Hathor wearing. However instead of wearing the thin sheer cloth with sexy arrogance she had a shy self conscious air about her. 

"Ki'ya?" Daniel repeated.

Responding to the name she turned her attention to Daniel and seemed to study him. He took another step closer but froze when her expression turned to one of horror. Trying to ease her fear he stepped back again. She forced a timid smiled. 

"I...I knew you would come." Ki'ya finally spoke. 

"Of course." Daniel smiled warmly. "The real question is: are you going to come with us?"

Ki'ya's eyes shifted around nervously once again. Sam scanned the room once again for a threat, but found none. Moving like a beaten dog towards a new owner Ki'ya came out from behind her hiding place. Sam noticed that she bore both old and fresh cuts around her wrists and her ankles.

When the young Goa'uld Queen hesitated to come closer Daniel held his hand out for her to take. Looking down at the offer she gasped violently and backed away until she ran into the pannel behind her. She shook her head as if in disbelief with tears suddenly streaking down her face.

"No...no..." Ki'ya breathed "no, no, no..."

"Ki'y..."

"No!" Ki'ya screamed. "You're one of them!"

_"Daniel, the hand device! Take it off!"_ Gabriel barked. 

It was too late. Ki'ya turned and fled out of the Alpha Site Gateroom as fast as her tiny bare feet could take her. Without even thinking about it Daniel ran after her.

"Daniel!" Sam cried in alarm. "Stop!"

"Snap." Jack sighed. 

Jack made a silent order for Sam to circle around to try and head her off while he and Teal'c went after Daniel directly. With her weapon raised high Sam trotted off through the other exit. She knew the Alpha Site as well as she knew the SGC and easily looped around the Gateroom. 

Sam kept expecting the hallways to suddenly fill with Jaffa. However, the whole Base remained eerily silent and abandoned. Her radio crackled and Jack informed her which direction he was chasing Daniel in. Changing course to accommodate Sam suddenly came to halt in front of the Alpha Site's briefing room door.

She could feel the Naquadah in Ki'ya's blood close by and suspected that she may be hiding inside. Sam put her hand on her radio, but for some reason she felt that bringing the others running wasn't the best tactic in this situation. 

Keeping her weapon ready Sam slowly opened the door and stepped into the briefing room. Ki'ya wasn't so much hiding, rather she was cowering. Curled up in corner she trembled violently with her face buired in her crossed arms. Sam lowered her P90 as she approached the weeping creature. 

"Hello." Sam greeted warmly. "My name is Samantha."

Sam waited for a moment to allow Ki'ya to try and stop crying long enough to respond. When it became clear that she wasn't capable of it Sam released her hold on her weapon, allowing it to hang from its strap from her shoulder. She was still wary, but was starting to figure that if this was a trap they should have been captured by now.

Taking slow, deliberate steps closer Sam stopped when she was about five feet away. She crouched down so that she was at eye level to Ki'ya. She waited for the young woman to make the next move. Eventually Ki'ya brought her tear reddened eyes to met Sam's, however she quickly weld them shut again.

"Please, just kill me." Ki'ya moaned pitifully. "I...I can't go back to Ba'al..."

"No one is going to give you to him." Sam replied softly. "If you're against him, then we're on your side."

"Aba'si...Da...Daniel...he's a Goa'uld now..."

"No, he isn't...or at least not in the traditional sense. It's hard to explain. But please trust me...you'll be safe with us."

"I'm not safe anywhere!" Ki'ya wailed.

"Then why did you let us know you were here?"

"I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Well, we want to help you...but only if you want us to."

Ki'ya looked back at Sam and searched her face. The fear and indecision in her eyes was almost enough to bring Sam to tears as well. Ki'ya looked around the room like a caged animal looking for an escape. 

Sam move to the side few feet to let Ki'ya know that she was free to use the door if she wished. Ki'ya's eyes darted back and forth from the exist to Sam several times. Torn with indecision she started to shake harder. Smiling sadly Sam held her hand out as Daniel had done.

With one last look at the door Ki'ya suddenly threw herself at Sam. She wrapped her thin arms around her waist and held on as though she feared that a rip tide was coming to take her away. After a moment of shock Sam recovered and protectively embraced Ki'ya as the miserably creature began to cry bitterly again.

"I...I've missed you so much." Ki'ya whimpered. 

"We've never met."

"You have never met me...I have known you my entire life."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ki'ya sat on one of the infirmary beds in an oversized hospital gown. Now that she had showered her hair showed its true colour to be a light strawberry blonde that bordered on red. With her pale crystalline eyes and ivory skin Sam couldn't help but think that she looked like a plant that had been grown in the dark, away from the warm rays of the sun. Ki'ya looked around nervously, seemingly unconfortable in her own skin.

Daniel didn't seem to know what to do with himself either. He wanted to help her, that much was clear, at the very least he looked like he had something to say. However, every time he moved Ki'ya visibly tensed and he instantly backed away. Jack and Teal'c stood a little further away, but she kept a watchful eye on them both as well. 

Sam was the only one she didn't instinctively flinch away from. Even if Sam moved in her peripheral vision Ki'ya seemed to know it was her and remained calm. Any other motion or sound was instantly analyzed in the young woman's mind to see if it was a threat or not. She had a feral alertness about her, like a wild cat that had been brought into the house.

"Ki'ya," Gabriel broke the silence "how did you come to be at the Alpha Site?"

"I tried to go to Abydos." Ki'ya admitted. "But the Address would not work. I didn't know where else to go."

"I think what he means is: how did you get away from Ba'al?" Jack clarified.

Ki'ya instantly began to shake again. Sam's powerful maternal instincts took over and she rubbed gently between Ki'ya prominent shoulder blades. Ki'ya looked to Sam gratefully for a second and then turned her gaze to the floor.

"The...the Tok'ra came for me." Ki'ya stuttered. 

"A rescue?" Daniel asked surprised.

"No..." Ki'ya whispered in horror. "I thought so at first. I thought I was one of them...but they had not come to release me, they came to kill me. I was almost just as grateful, however when I saw a chance for escape I took it."

Although she did not truly break down and cry, never the less tears started to streak down her face again. Ki'ya rubbed compulsively at the cuts around her wrist and they began to bleed once more. Sam sat down on the bed next to her and gently stopped her from injuring herself further.

"Ki'ya," Gabriel said gently "the Tok'ra simply fear you...do you know why?"

"Because I am the last Queen."

"So you know."

"Yes...just as I know now that you are not just any Goa'uld...you are Gabriel."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I can smell him." Ki'ya replied as she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "As a true female...I can smell a true male."

"I'm willing to bet that's not a pleasant odor." Jack muttered.

"You should know," Ki'ya braved a sly smile "although it is the scent of a different species you reek of true male as well."

Jack sniffed at the air in his immediate vicinity. "No...that's just 'Old Spice'."

Ki'ya giggled, a wonderfully musical sound, and the tension in the room seemed to ease itself. However when Dr. Brightman finally joined them Ki'ya was back on high alert. She gripped onto Sam's forearm and watched the doctor's approach apprehensively.

"Where...where's Dr. Frasier? Where's Janet?"

Everyone exchanged a pained look with one another. Sam smiled sadly and took Ki'ya's hand. Ki'ya returned the pressure, her delicate looking hand had a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm sorry, Ki'ya, Janet was killed a few years ago." Sam said softly. "This is Dr. Brightman, she's going to look you over. Is that alright?"

Ki'ya looked shocked, as though no one had ever asked her that before. Sam suddenly realized that if she had spent her short life as Ba'al's prisoner it was very likely that no one ever had. 

"Ki'ya?" Dr. Brightman asked with a bright smile.

Ki'ya jolted at the sound of her name. She nodded, but it was clear that she didn't really mean it. 

"I'm only here to help."

"Of...of course. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Ki'ya nodded again, but this time with more conviction. The slight bleeding around her wrists was not Dr. Brightman's greatest concern at the moment, it was the fact that some injury to her shoulder seemed to be seeping blood through the hospital gown. 

"I'd like to take a look at your shoulder." Dr. Brightman informed.

Ki'ya looked to Sam and when she smiled encouragingly she nodded. Having permission Dr. Brightman stepped around behind her. Without really thinking about it Dr. Brightman reached out and untied the cotton string that held the gown around Ki'ya's neck. Although Dr. Brightman had only expose her shoulder Ki'ya tensed with obvious fright. 

Ki'ya brought her hand up to her chest to insure that the cloth stayed there, however just as quickly she brought it down again. To Sam it seemed that Ki'ya didn't feel that she had the right to keep herself covered. Instead she took Sam's hand and held it tight as her eyes darted around at the men in the room. 

Having watched the whole display closely Dr. Brightman knit her brow in thought and then pulled Jack to the side to speak to him privately.

"General," Dr. Brightman said in a hushed tone "I think she would do better if yourself, Daniel, and Teal'c left the infirmary for the moment."

"Kicking us 'menfolk' out, eh?" Jack teased.

"I think it would be best, Sir."

"Fair enough." Jack agreed quietly. "There are four guards outside, and Carter is still armed."

"I think we'll be safe with her."

"Don't assume that just yet."

Jack walked back over to Daniel and pulled on his sleeve. Daniel flashed him a confused look, but quickly understood. Without any prompting Teal'c followed them out. Before the door closed behind him Daniel looked back at his supposed daughter. Ki'ya waved at him timidly. 

"What's going on, Jack?" Daniel asked once they were in the hall, out of earshot.

"Dr. Brightman just wanted some room to work." Jack answered. 

Daniel nodded and then looked back at the closed infirmary doors. The four guards posted outside had their weapons out. Daniel found himself uncomfortable with them, fearing that they were an accident waiting to happen. Forcing the thought out of his mind he leaned casually against the wall and looked at Jack.

"So...what do you think?"

"Of what?" Jack asked.

"Of her."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah...seems." Daniel repeated sadly. 

"Well, we don't really know anything about her yet. Other than the fact that she seems to have adopted Carter."

"Are we ever going to be able to trust her?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Jack replied. "What does Gabriel think?"

_"There's something not right about her...but there's no telling what kind of abuse she's been through."_

"He doesn't know either." Daniel relayed.

"That's okay."

"It is?"

"Carter will know." 

"How?"

"Woman's intuition."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"May I ask you something, Samantha?"

"Of course, Ki'ya."

"Did my fath...Daniel ever find Sha're?"

Sam didn't answer right away. She looked around the VIP containment room to buy herself some time. She glanced at the one way mirror, the video cameras were running, but she knew that there was no one behind the glass. Ki'ya would have been able to sense any member of SG-1 that tried to hide there by the Naquadah in their blood. Sam had asked them to give them some privacy in hopes that it would help Ki'ya talk.

Sitting on the neatly made bed with her hands folded in her lap Ki'ya looked up at Sam, waiting patiently. The white scrubs she wore added to her pale, colour drained appearance. Her wrists and ankles sported carefully placed bandages to help them heal. Dr. Brightman had also cleaned up the wound in her shoulder, however afterward she had pulled Sam aside with a worried expression.

"Colonel," Dr. Brightman had started very professionally "this injury has all the appearances of being self inflicted."

"Self inflicted?" Sam had repeated shocked.

"Yes, I believe it's from her digging her fingernails into her shoulder and raking the gashes there...repetitively."

"Why?"

"This is only a guess, but many abuse victims will abuse themselves as a way of trying to gain control. Also in situations of extreme emotional distress some people are triggered to physically hurt themselves to act as a distraction from other thoughts."

"What about her wrists and ankles?"

"Those marks are more indicative of struggling against metal restraints." Dr. Brightman had replied. "In fact I removed a small sliver from her wrist of what I believe will test as Naquadah."

"Why isn't she healing her host?"

"I think only she can truly answer that. However, my guess is that her psychological damage is so extensive that she considers her physical health to be of no importance."

Sam was brought back to the present as Ki'ya called her name softly. She was looking nervous again. Much as Dr. Brightman predicted she reached over her shoulder compulsively. Sam was certain that the bandage was the only thing that kept her from reopening the wounds. Sam reached out and stopped Ki'ya from disturbing the cuts.

"He did find her," Sam finally answered "but she was killed."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted very much to meet her. In many was it is memories of her that made me what I am." Ki'ya smiled sadly. "I...I am sure he blames himself."

"He does," Sam admitted "but he is slowly beginning to forgive himself."

"Has he forgiven himself for his baby girl's death?"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Ki'ya asked in mild surprise. 

"No."

"Then I have said too much."

Sam wasn't sure how to react to this news. She wanted to know more about it, but she knew that if Daniel had wanted her to know about this he would have told her himself. Sam was hurt at first, but she quickly realized that she had secrets of her own that she didn't want to share with the rest of the SGC, or even the rest of her team.

Ki'ya seemed embarrassed that she had revealed something about her father that he had kept close to his heart. She shifted her weight and looked around uncomfortably. Sam noticed that Ki'ya was suddenly starting to pant for breath.

"Ki'ya?" Sam asked alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine." Ki'ya replied quietly. "I am always in some kind of pain." 

"Would you like some time to rest and heal your cuts?"

"I would rather not be alone right now." Ki'ya admitted with a shy smile. "Besides, for reasons that I do not understand, I am not capable of healing my host in the same way that my brethren do. I think it is because I feel that I do not belong in this body, I was forced to take her...she was terrified...just as Sha're must have been."

"Can I speak to your host?" Sam requested gently.

"It will not be helpful." Ki'ya answered, sadly shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"She went insane a long time ago." Tears slipped down Ki'ya's face once more. "She was the only true companion I ever had, and until I met you she was the only female I had ever had contact with. Losing her was far more painful than the loss of my children."

"Do you know if your children are born Goa'uld or Tok'ra?"

"I do not know what becomes of my larva...nor do I consider them my children." Ki'ya replied icily. "I speak of the human children that my host and I have conceived, fathered by violence."

"Wait a minute, Ba'al was...well, I hate to use the word 'breeding'..."

"It is the only one that fits." Ki'ya hissed. 

"But with humans?"

"He was trying to overcome Daniel's influence in my larva. Every time a human male was allowed to...to _ravage_ me my next clutch of Gou'ald young had that many more memories crowding their minds."

"I hate to think about who Ba'al was choosing." Sam sympathized.

"Brutes, murders, and power hungry warlords." Ki'ya whimpered. "My only consolation was the fact that when they were done with me I was unchained and given the privilege of killing them myself."

Sam could not hide her shocked horror. Part of her surprise was actually the thought of this frail looking creature successfully slaying someone in cold blood.

"I am sorry, Samantha, I must admit that I murdered them without mercy." Ki'ya cast her eyes to the floor. "I suppose it is the Goa'uld in me."

"No." Sam said instantly. "I'm sure anyone in your situation would have reacted the same."

"I can only pray that there are no others who have found themselves in 'my situation'."

Sam found herself momentarily speechless. She didn't even want to try and imagine what such a life would be like. Sam was surprised that Ki'ya hadn't committed suicide a long time ago, but then remember that even if she had Ba'al would have easily been able to bring her back. Even if she couldn't heal herself, the sarcophagus certainly could.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized simply because she didn't know what else to say.

"It is not your fault." Ki'ya smiled. "If anything you have given me new hope for myself."

"I take it that since Ba'al has turned to experimenting on Tok'ra that your chil...I'm sorry, 'larva' are not born as true Goa'ulds?"

"Ba'al never found a man even half as evil as Daniel is good...so it was all in vain."

Sam fought the sudden acid sting of tears. Ki'ya smiled again, her face becoming so much more radiant when she did so, like a marble statue suddenly coming to life. She looked around again and then she pulled her hands through her light red hair. Sam was surprised how much she looked like Gabriel when she did that. 

"I have never wept over the loss of any of my larva, for they are just carbon copies of their disgusting fathers." Ki'ya said suddenly. "However the human children could not be blamed for their father's sins, and they each had souls of their own."

"Were they Harcesis, even though one parent was human?"

"I do not know...every time I showed signs of a new life it was carved from my belly while I watched."

"Ohmygod..." Sam breathed in horror.

"It...it is a pain unlike any other."

Ki'ya began to tremble once more, however she seemed to have run out of tears to shed. Sitting down on the bed beside her Sam instintivly went to draw Ki'ya into a comforting embrace. However this time the young Queen pulled away, unable to find any touch comforting at the moment.

"Ho...how many children have you lost?"

"I am ashamed to say this...but I have lost count."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Checkmate!"

"This isn't fair." Daniel chuckled. "You know all my moves."

Ki'ya flushed and giggled as she began to reset the chess pieces on her side of the board. Daniel just watched her for a moment. He had been surprised when Sam had come to him saying that Ki'ya wanted to see him. She had looked a little shaken, but said nothing. Realizing he had no idea what he had to say to Ki'ya he'd brought along a chess game to help warm the waters.

Without knowing why Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath in through his nose. A strange feeling suddenly washed over him, almost like an adrenaline rush. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow at what had just happened.

_"Gabriel?"_ Daniel thought.

_"Yes."_

_"What just happened?"_

_"Sorry."_ Gabriel replied meekly.

_"'Sorry'?"_ Daniel repeated._ "Sorry for what? What was that?"_

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. What the hell is going on?" Daniel demanded.

_"Remember how she said she could smell me?"_

"Yeah?" Daniel said nervously.

_"Well the same holds true in reverse. I forgot how intoxicating it is..."_

"Gabriel!" Daniel admonished out loud.

Ki'ya looked up sharply from her pieces that she had just finished setting up. She looked at Daniel questioningly and he blushed furiously. He muttered an apology and started to set up the pieces on his side of the board. Ki'ya watched him with an amused smiled on her face.

_"I told you that you didn't want to know."_ Gabriel said with a mental shrug.

_"Next time I 'don't want to know something' try a little harder not to tell me."_

_"I said I was sorry."_

_"Just keep yourself under control or I'm going to lock you up in your tank."_ Daniel said only half joking.

_"You sound like a protective father."_ Gabriel chuckled.

_"I am."_

_"Well don't worry 'Daddy', she's basically my daughter too."_

"Can we not have this conversation?" Daniel groaned internally.

"Aba'si?" Ki'ya asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," Daniel shook his head "did you say something?"

"It is your move."

"Ah, right." Daniel smiled and looked down at the board. "It's kind of embarrassing to see that my game hasn't changed much in the past ten years."

"That just means that there has been no reason for you to change your tactics."

"Yeah, for some reason the same old tricks always work on Jack." 

"That is probably because he plays not to improve his game, but because it amuses you." 

"I never thought of it that way." Daniel mused. "But I suppose now that I do the only time he offers to play is when I'm stressed out."

"Is that why you brought the game with you this time?"

_"She's a sharp one."_ Gabriel observed mirthfully.

When Daniel didn't respond to Ki'ya's question right away she took his silence as a 'yes'. A smile touched her pale pink lips as she brought her attention back down to the chess board. After careful thought she easily countered Daniel's last move. 

_"She is going to win again."_ Gabriel laughed.

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes, fearing the Ki'ya might take it the wrong way. Thinking carefully this time he moved a piece. Ki'ya stared intently at the move before smiling brightly. She looked up at Daniel with a mock hurt expression.

"That was not very gentlemanly of you." Ki'ya accusing teasingly.

"What?" Daniel asked in mock innocents.

"You're trying to lure me into a trap."

"'Trying' is the operative word." Daniel smiled. "Now I know that I didn't know that trick ten years ago..."

Daniel stopped as Ki'ya's eyes suddenly brightened with tears. She had seemed so relaxed a few moments ago, but now she looked like the frightened creature they had found at the Alpha Site once more. Daniel wasn't sure what he had said, or what he should say.

"Ki'ya?" Daniel asked softly. 

"I am sorry," Ki'ya forced a brave smile "this is the first time I've played against another person, but I've spent years playing this game by myself."

"What?"

"Ba'al saw no harm in allowing me to have a chess board...I've been perfecting 'your' game for years."

"Well I clearly have no hope against you."

Ki'ya blushed and seemed to relax again. She turned her focus to the board once more and tactfully side stepped Daniel's trap. After making a move of his own Daniel watched Ki'ya once again. She seemed so enthralled by the game. If she had asked him here for a particular reason she hadn't even come close to looking like she was going to broach it. 

_"Daniel?"_ Gabriel asked in a serious tone.

_"Yes?"_

_"You might want to ask her if she's okay."_

"Why?"

"She's sweating."

Daniel looked at Ki'ya's temple and noticed the tiny beads of sweat that Gabriel had been talking about. He watched her pick up one of the chess pieces and saw that her hand had a slight tremble to it. He wasn't feeling very good himself, but he chalked it up to nerves.

"Ki'ya?" Daniel asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine." Ki'ya replied unconvincingly. "It is just a little warm in here."

"Warm?"

Daniel looked around the room as if that would help him determine the temperature. The air conditioning seemed to be working as well as it ever did. Wondering if she was starting to run a fever he reached out touch the back of his hand to her forehead. Ki'ya jerked back so violently that she knocked half of the marble chess pieces over. 

"I'm sorry..." Daniel said instantly drawing his hand back. "I didn't mean you any harm."

"I know you do not. I am sorry for my reaction, it is automatic." Ki'ya forced a smile, but refused to look at him. "It has been a long time since anyone's touch has brought anything other than pain or humiliation."

"It won't happen again." 

Ki'ya's eyes finally came up to met Daniel's again. She took a breath to say something when there was a slight knock at the door. When Sam stepped into the room Ki'ya looked for all the world like an ecstatic puppy who's owner had returned home from work. 

"Samantha." Ki'ya greeted warmly.

"Hey, Ki'ya." Sam smiled. "Beating Daniel at his own game, are you?"

"Most definitely." Daniel replied ruefully. 

"Good." Sam snicker. "Ki'ya, do you mind if I steal Daniel for a little while?"

"As long as you let him come back." 

"Of course."

_"Something is wrong."_ Gabriel said gravely.

_"I'm getting that feeling too."_ Daniel thought as he stood up.

Ki'ya got to her feet as well. When Daniel went to say good bye she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled against his chest and released him so quickly that he didn't have enough time to react to the unexpected affection. 

Sam smiled, but once they were out in the hall her mirth quickly faded. Daniel walked by her side towards the elevators wordlessly. He waited until they were in the elevators before giving her a questioning look. 

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away, but the General has called an emergency meeting."

"That's not good."

"No." Sam said vacantly.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"Did Ki'ya tell you anything about her past?"

"No."

Sam shifted her weight and looked over at the elevator panel, pretending to make sure that she had pressed the right floor. Her sudden silence was making Daniel anxious. Actually her whole demeanor at the moment was unsettling.

"Sam?" 

"I'd rather wait till the meeting." Sam answered instantly.

"Why?" 

"Because I don't think I can tell the story twice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"We need to make a decision."

"Jack, we haven't had enough time." Daniel protested. "How are we supposed to make a judgement call? She's been on the Base less than twenty-four hours."

"Trust me, Daniel, I know that." Jack sighed. "But right I've got Brass so far up my butt that I'm tasting metal."

"Lovely." Daniel muttered.

"It's the truth. The Administration wants to know why we're even keeping her if she's the key to Goa'uld survival."

"Because we're not in the business of mindlessly slaughtering innocents!" Daniel roared.

"They are just trying to weigh the risks and rewards." Jack tried to explain.

"They have no right to. She came to us for help."

"Daniel Jackson, we have no way of knowing her true loyalties." Teal'c replied calmly. "She remains the daughter of a very powerful Goa'uld who's only memories are of the old ways when the Goa'uld were still unchallenged as supreme Gods."

_"He has a good point, Daniel."_ Gabriel admitted.

_"I know that."_ Daniel growled internally._ "I just don't like it."_

_"I know it's hard to be objective, but we need to b..."_

_"Gabriel, at this point I think it's impossible to be."_ Daniel sighed.

"She said that it was a Tok'ra that came to her." Teal'c stated. "Have we contacted the Tok'ra to try and verify that aspect of her story."

"Um..." Jack stalled. "I've kind of burned that bridge."

"What bridge?" Teal'c asked confused.

"It's an expression, Teal'c." Daniel replied. "It means that the Tok'ra wouldn't piss on us if we were on fire at the moment."

"Daniel! Language!" Jack mockingly admonished.

"Sorry...Gabriel's influence."

"Was not." Gabriel protested out loud. 

"It doesn't matter." Daniel huffed. "The point is that the Tok'ra aren't going to help us. And that's just fine as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm a little surprised to hear you say that." Jack said. "I mean I've never really liked them, but you've seemed to get along well with them."

"That was before they tried assassinate Ki'ya simply because they fear her."

"Assuming they did try."

_"Daniel, this second guessing isn't going to get us anywhere."_ Gabriel sighed.

"Sam," Daniel said suddenly "you mentioned something about Ki'ya's past..."

Sam looked around uncomfortably. Daniel had the feeling that he was about to hear something that he didn't want to. With everyone looking at her expectantly Sam eventually gave in.

"Dr. Brightman told me that some of her wounds appear to be self inflicted." Sam started. "She guessed that an emotional trauma may be the cause of it...and if Ki'ya is to be believed she's had plenty of that."

Sam hesitated to elaborate, but she knew that it was the only way to make sure they understood. Daniel listened to Sam's story with increasing horror. Affected deeply by it herself Sam was once again shaken and near tears by the time she had relayed everything she had learned. 

For a long time nothing was said. It was hard to find words to react to such a gruesome fate. Daniel crossed his arms on the briefing room table and put his head down. He had known Ba'al to be a heartless creature, but he hadn't believed that even a Goa'uld could be that cruel.

_"Daniel?"_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Daniel admitted.

"I...it could all be a lie." Sam pointed out halfheartedly. 

"Do you think it is?" Jack asked.

"Honestly, Sir, I don't." Sam admitted. "But, I simply can't be counted on to be objective in this case."

Daniel and Gabriel both noticed the way that Jack instantly tensed. There was suddenly something uncomfortable between them that Daniel didn't understand. He looked to Sam silently for an explanation, but she just pretended as though she didn't see him and used her coffee cup as a distraction.

_"Something happened to her."_ Daniel thought sadly.

_"Yes."_ Gabriel replied.

"You know?"

"I admit that when she was hosting me I looked into some of her memories...I know I shouldn't have. However I just wanted to better understand her." Gabriel said with a guilty tone._ "It was a long time ago, but it still affects her."_

"I guess I'm just surprised that Jack seems to know."

"It's in her personnel file...an Air Force matter."

"I don't want to know."

"No...you don't."

Daniel dragged his hands through his hair compulsively. The silence that had settled over the room was becoming oppressive. To everyone's surprise it was Teal'c that broke the silence with a suggestion.

"Perhaps if we could accomplish what we originally set out to and erased the Goa'uld tainted memories from her genetics she could then be trusted."

"That would be ideal," Sam nodded "but the seventh Crystal is too damaged, so I wouldn't even know where to begin. At this point only Ba'al knows what's on it."

"Then let's go after him." Daniel said darkly.

"Daniel, we already discussed this." Jack sighed. 

"I don't think Ba'al is nearly as strong as he's been pretending to be. He has to know that Ki'ya is here, or at least suspect, and yet he's sent no threats. He hasn't even made any moves towards Gabriel after losing just a single ship to the cause."

"I believe Daniel Jackson to be correct." Teal'c agreed. "Ba'al is licking his wounds, now is the time to strike."

"We don't even know where he is." Jack protested.

"I'm willing to bet Ki'ya knows." Daniel countered.

"And what if she's working for him?"

"Jack, 'if' is a pointless question. What 'if' we just sit here and do nothing? Even if she is working for him, I still say that now is our best chance of getting him."

"Daniel has a point, Sir. Now that we know that there aren't simply going to be more Goa'uld to replace Ba'al it is safer to remove him from power."

"Even before Ki'ya was found," Teal'c added "was it not our plan to allow the remaining Goa'uld to weaken one another and 'clean up the mess'?"

"That could take hundreds of years, but with Ba'al out of the picture, and possibly with a way to turn the Goa'uld, we have a chance to end this war within our lifetimes." Daniel said excitedly. "Besides, even if Ki'ya's story isn't true, we know enough about Ba'al to know that the Galaxy can't possibly be worse off without him."

"That's a hard point to argue." Jack conceded. "But I still say it's suicide."

"The longer we wait the more powerful Ba'al is going to become."

Jack knit his brow in thought. Something about all of this didn't seem right, something felt out of place. Jack realized that it was Daniel's sudden aggression that was surprising him. He studied Daniel for a moment and found the usually mild mannered man practically chomping at the bit to go after an enemy that they probably had not chance of defeating despite their advantages.

"Before I agree to this, I need to know." Jack said seriously. "Are you pushing to go after Ba'al because of Ki'ya, your own personal vengeance, or because you truly think it is the best thing to do?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Daniel sat at his desk trying to relax and failing miserably at it. Jack had agreed that they should at least try to capture Ba'al. However, he had then said something vague about getting approval. Daniel couldn't remember the last time Jack had 'gotten approval' for something. Not even when he was still a Colonel.

"He's not telling us something." Daniel muttered to himself.

Daniel looked over at the aquarium on his shelf. Gabriel was curled up on the bottom of the tank sleeping peacefully. He had tried to rest while still in Daniel's mind, but had informed Daniel that it was impossible to nap while he was fidgeting around.

Standing up Daniel started to pace for lack of anything better to do. There was something about waiting that was driving him insane. Mostly he feared that he'd have too much time to think about what they were going to do and would lose his nerve.

Walking by Gabriel's tank Daniel caught sight of a folder. Picking it up he recognized it as the one Teal'c had acted as courier to bring him. Opening it he found a small amount of the sixth Crystal that he had yet to translate. 

Although it was probably moot by now Daniel was grateful to have something time consuming to do. He sat back down at his desk and pulled out the reference work he'd done on the code. He knew that he could design a computer program to deal with the translation now that he had the code, but he still preferred to do it by hand.

Daniel had just started Gabriel slammed against the glass lid of his tank. Daniel looked up startled and Gabriel repeated the action. Rushing over to the aquarium Daniel lifted him up out of the water. Daniel gasped in unexpected pain as the Goa'uld wrapped around his neck. Gabriel had always been gentle about taking his hosts, but right now he was so desperate to speak to Daniel that he tore recklessly into the back of his neck.

"Gabriel, what's wr..."

_"Get to Ki'ya now!"_ Gabriel cried.

Daniel didn't question Gabriel, the panic in his tone was enough to get him running. Forgoing the elevator he sprinted down the three flights of stairs. The guards outside her door were startled by his sudden appearance. They simply stepped out of his way as he sliced his access card through the autolock.

"Ki'ya?" Daniel called as he stepped in the room.

Daniel was greeted only by silence. At first the room appeared to be empty, however the light coming from the slightly ajar bathroom door revealed her location. Daniel approached cautiously and knocked on the door. From beyond the door was a yelp of surprised followed by a shuddering sob.

_"Daniel...she's not alone in there." _

Fearing that he knew what Gabriel meant Daniel braced himself and opened the door. Even though he had been expecting it Daniel's stomach turned at the sight that greeted him. 

Naked and bloody Ki'ya sat on the floor, pressing herself into the corner with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Sweat was rolling off her ivory skin, but she shivered as though cold. A gory trail led up into the bathtub that was half filled with water that churned with the activity of what looked like about a hundred symbiot larva. 

_"Daniel, she couldn't help herself...she had no control over this."_

Daniel tore his eyes away from the nightmare pool and snatched a large white towel off the silver rack. Kneeling down in front of Ki'ya he draped the cotton towel over her. Ki'ya panicked and tried to press herself harder into the space between the tub and the toilet. Tear streaked down her face, but she was too breathless to truly cry.

"Ki..."

"Samantha!" Ki'ya wailed. "Samantha!"

Daniel tried once again to calm the panicking Goa'uld, but she just became more frantic. The commotion had brought in one of the guards and he gasped violently at the gruesome sight in the bathtub. He automatically brought his weapon up and clicked off the safety.

_"Daniel!"_ Gabriel warned.

Daniel snapped his attention to the guard and instinctively took a protective stance over Ki'ya.

"Dr. Jac..."

"Go get Colonel Carter." Daniel ordered. "Now!"

The guard hesitated. In a fit of anger Daniel flashed his eyes white at the unmoving guard and barked his orders again. This time the Airman backed away and left, hopefully to do as he was told. 

Ki'ya had curled herself up into a protective ball and was sobbing like a heartbroken child into the towel that Daniel had given her. He desperately wanted to help her, but there was nothing he could do. It felt like forever before Sam appeared in the door way.

"Ki'ya?"

"Samantha!" Ki'ya scrambled to her feet and threw herself into Sam's protective embrace. "I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I...I don't know what happened, I don't remember. Please don't send me away!"

"Ssssh, it's okay." Sam said softly. She accepted the towel that Daniel handed her and wrapped it around the trembling creature in her arms. "It's alright. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm sorry..." Ki'ya whimpered again. 

Ki'ya buried her face in Sam's chest and continued to bawl. Sam looked at Daniel helplessly as she stroked Ki'ya's pale red hair. Daniel could only return the lost expression. Sam held Ki'ya closer and rocked her gently.

Eventually Ki'ya calmed enough to be led away. Daniel watched them go, wanting to follow, knowing he couldn't. His skin crawled as he heard the larva splashing in the water behind him.

_"Daniel...turn around." _Gabriel instructed solemnly.

"Do I have to?" Daniel groaned.

_"Please."_

Daniel turned around as asked to face the seething mass of Goa'uld larva. He took a step back when he saw the chaos writhing in the now crimson waters. The larva were twisting around one another, biting blindly as they thrashed. Their voices were still small, but Daniel could hear them squealing in a mixture of pain and rage.

"What are they doing?" Daniel asked in horror.

_"Killing each other..."_

"..and themselves."

_"They are insane."_

"Even for Goa'ulds."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Listen here you little Weasel," Jack growled in his phone "we can handle our own business. If Denahe is trying to extend an olive branch tell him to call me himself and not send his lackey. But let me make this clear: we don't need nor do we want Area 51's help. Everything is under control."

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed as he burst into Jack's office. "We've got a problem!"

Jack glowered at Daniel.

"Oh...sorry." Daniel said meekly.

"It's nothing." Jack grumbled into the phone before hanging up. He looked up at Daniel. "This had better be good."

"Actually it is quite the opposite."

"What now?"

"We've got a bathtub of stark raving mad Goa'uld larva...or at least we did."

"Why does this not surprise me?" Jack put his head down on the desk. "Gabriel doesn't have anything to do with this does he?"

"No!" Gabriel protested vehemently. 

"Just asking." Jack looked up. "What do you mean by 'we did'? Where are they now?"

"Oh they're still there, it's just they are either dead or dying."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do." Gabriel voiced.

"I do?"

"Daniel, how did you feel when you woke up in my body?" Gabriel asked so that Jack could hear.

"...suicidal." Daniel admitted.

"There's your answer." Gabriel shrugged and returned control once more to Daniel.

"Guys...could you please not do that?" Jack asked. "It's really unsettling."

"Sorry."

"Sorry." Gabriel echoed.

Jack rolled his eyes as Daniel shook his head. They still didn't have the whole symbiot/host relationship down yet. He thought about what Daniel and Gabriel had told him and decided that all things being equal he was glad the larva were dying. It would save him the trouble of having to kill them. He was jumping on thin ice as it was, turning the SGC into a breeding ground was completely out of the question. 

"Sir?" The intercom on Jack's desk squawked.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Is Dr. Jackson with you?"

"Yes."

"I need you both down to medical containment now."

"We're on our way."

Daniel and Jack made their way down to containment wordlessly, both of them locked in their own thoughts. Or rather Jack was locked in his thoughts, while Daniel was caught in a silent two sided conversation with a nervous Gabriel. 

_"Daniel, I'm worried that Sam is getting too attached to Ki'ya."_

_"Is that such a bad thing? Ki'ya clearly needs a strong female role model."_

"And they don't come much stronger than Sam, but my fear is that we don't know if Ki'ya can be trusted yet."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late." Daniel sighed._ "She and Sam seemed to have a bond from first sight."_

"That's what frightens me the most." 

Daniel was about to ask Gabriel what he meant by that when Jack interupted his thoughts.

"Come on, Daniel." Jack nudged his friend as the elevator opened. 

When Daniel stepped into the room his chest constricted at the heartbreaking site. Ki'ya lay in bed panting heavily against an intense pain. Looking all the world like a worried mother Sam sat on the edge of the bed. She had a damp cloth that she was using to try and cool Ki'ya's face. 

"W...why is it so hot in here?" Ki'ya moaned.

"It's just a fever," Sam replied softly "it will break soon."

"It hurts to breath." Ki'ya whispered. 

"I've given you some medicines for the pain." Dr. Brightman informed. "They should work soon. Do you remember anything about what happened that may have caused this?"

"No. I...I have a lot of black outs...sometimes days go by." Ki'ya panted. "I never used to worry about them because I...I figured I wasn't missing anything. Sama..."

Ki'ya stopped suddenly and wailed in the grip of a mysterious agony. She closed her eyes and began to weep softly. Helpless to do anything else Sam simply stroked Ki'ya's sweat drenched hair. Daniel stepped around to the other side of the bed and looked down on the Goa'uld fighting for life. 

"What's happening?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"Honestly, I don't know." Dr. Brightman said sadly. 

_"She probably can't handle the stress of a forced birth without the aid of a sarcophagus."_

"Aba'si..." Ki'ya whimpered as she looked around with unfocused eyes.

"I'm right here."

"Please...I...I don't want to be in pain anymore..."

"We're going to help you." Daniel said instantly. 

"I'm scared." Ki'ya admitted in a small voice. "I don't want to die...but I can't live like this."

Daniel swallowed hard against tears. He barely knew her, and yet it still broke his heart to watch her suffer. He reached out and touched her cheek affectionately. She closed her eyes once more and smiled.

"Forgive me." Ki'ya said suddenly.

"You've done nothing wrong." 

"I should not have come here...I should not have put you through this."

Daniel didn't have the words to reply to her unnecessary guilt. He was about to simply reassure her that they would figure this out when she gasped violently. Ki'ya's pale eyes rolled back to white as every muscle in her slight frame tensed.

"She's seizing!" Dr. Brightman cried to alert her staff.

"What do we do?!" Daniel asked desperately.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, we are not equipped to deal with this situation."

_"Her only chance is to remove her from her host and hope that she does better on her own. From what I can sense the host is dying and taking her with it, not the other way around."_

"Gabriel says we have to separate them...but she'll have no where to go..." Daniel looked to Jack for guidance. Jack sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I can't make this decision." Jack said gravely. "It is yours to make, Daniel."

Daniel looked down on the delicate Goa'uld and saw that he only had seconds to make this call. Sam held Ki'ya's hand as she arched against a second seizure. Sam looked up at Daniel with tears streaking her face. She said nothing, but Daniel heard her silent plea and nodded.

"Do it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Daniel let himself into Sam's lab without knocking. His heart clenched painful at the sight inside. Sam was standing next to the tank that held Ki'ya with her hand dipped below the surface of the water. 

The female Goa'uld looked nothing like her sexless counterparts in colouring. Her skin was a pale green with darker forest green tiger stripes running down her length. Instead of the normal black fins hers were a stunning blue.

Ki'ya was resting her head in Sam's hand with her body wrapped loosely around her wrist. Sam was muttering something soothing to her that Daniel couldn't quite hear. It was Ki'ya that sensed Daniel in the room. She lifted her head and squealed softly.

Sam was obviously startled. Ki'ya released her hold on her and slipped down to the bottom of the tank. Sam pulled her hand out of the water and rubbed it off on her shirt. She flushed as Daniel stepped up to her. Sam looked over at him and smiled shyly.

"Thank you for helping her."

"Well...I've already lost one daughter, I didn't want to lose another one."

"Daniel?"

"Sha're had a miscarriage during a sandstorm, a few months before she was taken."

Sam's eyes widened in horror. Daniel could see her struggling to find the words to say, and failing. Daniel smiled sadly and Sam finally decided the best she could do was a warm hug. Sam pulled away and shook her head.

"How can the four of us make such a great team?" Sam mused. "We don't know anything about each other."

"We know enough." Daniel smiled. "Enough to know that look in your eye."

"Look?"

"The same one you had when we found Cassie."

Sam flushed again and turned her attention to Ki'ya swimming in her tank. To Sam Ki'ya truly looked as though she was enjoying herself. She looped in graceful arcs using her light blue fins as wings. Sam briefly wondered what the young Goa'uld was thinking. 

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sam said quietly.

"She is." Daniel agreed. "But I can't help but feel that I haven't done her any favours."

"Daniel, you couldn't just let her die."

"But how is she going to live?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, do you think she's going to be happy living in a tank forever?" Daniel asked rhetorically. "We can't give her to the Tok'ra, they've already tried to kill her. Even if they had someone who wanted to host her, it might just be a death sentence."

"Ki'ya's host isn't dead yet."

"Yes she is." Daniel sighed. "She died about fifteen minutes ago. Dr. Brightman is doing an autopsy."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. She had been hoping that Ki'ya's host could have helped them determine if Ki'ya was to be trusted. Actually when Sam thought about it, she already trusted her. What she was really hoping for was a way to convince the others.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but apparently she rallied for a minute or so." Daniel continued. "She said something that doesn't make much sense. But that could be due to any number of reasons."

"What did she say?"

"It was in Aramaic, so Dr. Brightman could have gotten it wrong. However she said 'She are twin'."

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said, it probably doesn't mean anything. She was after all insane and seconds from death."

"You don't think Ki'ya has a sister do you?"

"Gabriel said that it isn't possible. Female Goa'ulds can only give birth to another female once every century or so. There is simply no way that a Goa'uld could have twin girls, they don't have the strength."

"I take it that Gabriel isn't with you right now."

"No." Daniel shook his head. "He...uh...he doesn't think he's ready to see her like this."

"'Like this'?"

Daniel flushed slightly and looked generally uncomfortable. Sam looked into the tank at Ki'ya as she continued to swim her circles in the small tank. With a flash of realization she couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't tell me Gabriel has a crush on our little girl here."

"It's not a crush." Daniel said instantly. "It's some sort of scent she gives off that he has trouble handling."

"That's...that's just wrong on so many levels." Sam chuckled.

"Trust me I know."

Sam laughed again at the rueful expression on Daniel's face. The intercom on the wall suddenly squawked.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Is Daniel with you?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Brightman thinks that she has something. We're meeting in the briefing room in five minutes."

"We'll be there."

"I should go get Gabriel." 

"Good idea, I'll meet you there."

Daniel took one last look at Ki'ya before he left. Sam reached out and touched the outside of the glass. Ki'ya sensed the contact and raced over to Sam. She rubbed her sinuous body against the place where Sam had her palm against the glass.

"I'll be back."

Ki'ya couldn't hear her, however, when Sam pulled away from the glass the Goa'uld seemed to accept the fact that she was leaving. She curled up on the bottom of the tank and rested her head on her tail.

Sam made her way upstairs to the briefing room. The rest of the team was already there waiting for Dr. Brightman so she slipped into a chair next to Teal'c. As always he acknowledged her with a nod of his head. Jack looked around the table and then turned to face Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is Gabriel here?"

"I am." Gabriel replied.

"I still can't get the hang of this whole 'sensing' thing." 

"Well you can't use me as a judge because I always have Gabriel's marker."

"Ah, right."

"There really is no reason for you not to be able to sense me, or at least the marker." Gabriel pointed out.

"There are plenty of reasons, none of which I care to go into."

Dr. Brightman stepped into the room. She didn't have the usual notes and charts that she usually brought to these meetings. The lack of material made Sam nervous, it just meant that Dr. Brightman didn't have much news, and from the look on her face it was not good. 

"Alright, Doc. What happened?"

"I didn't have to look very far to see what happened to Ki'ya's host." Dr. Brightman said. "The amount of white blood cells in her blood had skyrocketed since her first testing about forty-eight hours ago. Her immune system simply turned in on itself."

"Of course it did..." Gabriel whispered in horror.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't Niacine," Gabriel clarified "Ki'ya's host wasn't Niacine and the body raged against her."

"That's why she couldn't heal properly." Teal'c concluded.

"She complained of a fever," Daniel said sadly "I...I shouldn't have dismissed it. It's exactly what happened to you, Jack."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Jack furrowed his brow. "She's had this host for years, right? Gabriel almost killed me in days."

"Ba'al's sarcophagus has been keeping her alive." Gabriel answered.

"This is an easy theory to prove." Sam said. "We just need to test Ki'ya and her host for the Niacine genes."

"You can run your tests, but there is no real need." Gabriel shrugged. "The answer is already clear. As Daniel's daughter she would need a Niacine host."

"Well that solves our problem then." Sam announced.

"It does?" Jack asked. "How?"

"I'm Niac..."

"No!" Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and somehow Gabriel, all managed to interrupt at once.

"Why not?"

"Sam, we have no way of knowing yet if she can be trusted."

"Daniel, she's your daughter."

"She's a Goa'uld." Gabriel replied.

"So are you."

"Bottom line, Carter, it's just too risky."

"If we want any chance of getting Ba'al this is a risk we have to take." Sam pointed out. "She never got a chance to tell us anything about him."

"Can't Gabriel just take a swim with he..."

"No!" Gabriel cried.

"What? You think she'll bite?"

"I am not going to explain, but I can not communicate with her."

"I could speak with her." Teal'c announced.

"But only during Kel'no'reem." Sam countered. "We are going to need her inside knowledge while we are inside Ba'al's fortress."

"Car..."

"Sir, this is our only option."

"No, this is insane."

"Since when have those two things ever been mutually exclusive around here?"

Jack was forced to make a gesture of defeated agreement. He spent a moment just staring at Sam, as though he was trying to read her mind so that he could see in Ki'ya what she saw. However, in the end he had to give up and just ask.

"Carter, do you honestly, in your heart of hearts, trust Ki'ya?"

"I do."

"Teal'c? How about you?"

"I do not."

"Gabriel, Daniel...same question."

"No."

"Daniel..." Sam started in shock.

"We're sorry, Sam. It's simply the truth, we don't know if we can trust her."

"We will never know if we don't give her a chance." Sam said firmly. "I want to do this."

Everyone turned their attention to Jack. The final decision was ultimately his to make. Jack sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples for a moment. They really did need Ba'al. Not only because he was looking to be the last true threat, but because they'd also be able to recover some losses from the Alpha Site safely. Although he clearly didn't want to Jack nodded his agreement.

_"Daniel, this is a bad idea."_

"I know. But Sam has a point, and we can always remove Ki'ya by force if needed."

"Assuming we can keep her contained."

"We will take every precaution."

"I...I don't like this, Daniel."

"Sam gave you a chance, Ki'ya deserves the same."

"I just want to make sure Sam is doing this for the right reasons."

"There is an easy way to find out." 

Daniel pulled himself away from the internal conversation and found everyone else had already left the briefing room. He muttered a curse under his breath and Gabriel chuckled. Daniel caught up to Sam quickly and stopped her. Far from looking nervous she had that excited look about her, the one she got whenever she was faced with a new challenge.

"Sam, I have to know...are you doing this for Ki'ya, your own personal vengeance, or because you truly think it is the best thing to do?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Daniel." Sam smiled brightly and shoved playfully at Daniel's shoulder. 

"Yes?"

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Carter, are you sure about this?"

Sam's only response was a withering look.

"Alright, alright," Jack said with his hands held in surrender "just making sure."

Ki'ya was swimming in tight circles around her tank as though she could sense the nervous tension in the rest of the room. Daniel seemed worse off than anyone else, but Sam had a feeling that it was Gabriel's influence that was causing him to fidget and fuss. Every time Daniel turned to look at the aquarium it seemed that Gabriel pulled his eyes away. She could see them arguing with one another despite their silence.

Dipping her hand into the water Sam found herself truly unafraid. Ki'ya wriggled up to her and rubbed her slightly slimy skin against the back of her hand. It wasn't until she went to lift her out of the water that Ki'ya panicked. She squealed so horribly that Sam dropped her back into the tank. 

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"She may be afraid of hurting you." Teal'c said gravely. "After all her last host went insane and died."

Sam smiled sadly and put her hand back into the water. Ki'ya returned to her and although still hesitant she allowed Sam to take her from the water peacefully. Sam held the striped Goa'uld up by her neck, but Ki'ya made no move to take her as a host. 

"It never really occurred to me that she might not want to accept this offer." Jack admitted. 

"Just give her a little time to understand." Sam said.

"Oh for crying out loud, Carter, just put the Snake back in the tank and let's just go get Ba'al ourselves."

"I'm open to any suggestions as to where in the Galaxy you think we might find him." Sam shrugged. "I ca..."

Sam stopped in midsentance with a sharp gasp as Ki'ya suddenly bit into the back of her neck. The young Goa'uld had not learned how to gently take a host the way Gabriel had causing Sam to stagger back. Jack instantly had her by the shoulders to help steady her.

"Carter?"

"I'm okay...I..."

"I can't be here!" Ki'ya suddenly cried as she took control. 

Ki'ya tried to rip herself free of Jack's grasp. She cried out in panic again as tears began streaming down Sam's face. Teal'c took an aggressive step closer, but Jack shook his head to make the protective Jaffa back away.

"Easy, Ki'ya." Jack said without releasing her. "Relax."

"No! I...I'll kill her!"

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm poison!"

"No, your last host was, well for lack of a better term, allergic to you."

Ki'ya stared at Jack, as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth. She eventually relaxed and stopped trying to pull away. She looked down at Sam's body and then briefly around the room.

"I don't deserve this chance."

"Well, you can only stay if you give control back to Carter and remain on your bestest of behaviour. To put it bluntly we still don't trust you."

"Then...then why is Samantha doing this?"

"Ask her yourself." 

Ki'ya furrowed her new brow in thought. She closed her eyes and released her hold on Sam. Not having expected Ki'ya to suppress her the way she had Sam jerked as her world snapped back into focus. Jack released her, but watched her suspiciously.

"It's okay, Sir, it's me." Sam replied to his unasked question.

_"I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, Ki'ya, you didn't mean any harm."

_"I'm scared...I don't want you to die the way Ras'ji and Telmi did."_

"You had two hosts die?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jack grumbled. 

_"Ras'ji was not a host. She was the Jaffa that carried me, I...I was like poison to her. She lived only weeks." _

"But I thought it took years to mature to a point where you could take a host."

_"Ba'al posses a serum that greatly speeds up the process."_

"Then it could have been the serum that killed her."

_"I never thought of that."_ Ki'ya admitted._ "I was simply horrified by sharing in her slow death...I...I can't go through it again."_

"I'm going to be just fine."

_"It does feel different with you...there's no pain."_

"Let's try to keep it that way."

Sam chuckled as Ki'ya made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snake's hiss and a cat's purr. A warm feeling suddenly flooded into Sam's blood that caused her to flush. She was just about to ask Ki'ya what she had just done when suddenly Jack's hand was against her forehead.

"Sir?" Sam asked as she pulled back.

"I was just checking, you're all pink with your eyes dilated."

"Ki'ya's emotions are affecting me." Sam guessed. "It's no big deal. She's just grateful."

"Well if she's looking for a way to repay you perhaps she might be able to provide us with an Address."

"I've got it."

"How do we know that you are indeed Samantha Carter?" Teal'c growled. 

"Ask Gabriel. I can always tell when it's him, I'm sure he can do the same with me."

Everyone turned their attention on Daniel/Gabriel but neither one of them seemed to be paying attention. Jack cleared his throat to get at least one of their attention. Daniel or possibly Gabriel jerked a little and looked to Jack who gave them an annoyed look.

"Well?" 

"Well what?"

"Is this Carter we're talking to?"

Gabriel looked Sam over for a moment and then nodded.

"You're sure?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, without question." 

"Okay then," Jack chimed "let's go hunting."

Sam nodded and left the room to get ready. Teal'c followed her closely, still not fully trusting of her. Jack took a few steps towards the door when he noticed that Daniel seemed frozen in place. With his eyes half open he took a deep slow breath, but it didn't bring him any closer to reality. 

"Daniel?" Jack asked concerned. "Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"We're fine..." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Waiting for the Gate to dial Daniel rubbed at his sour stomach. His first thought was that it had something to do with the fact that they were about to go on what was probably a suicide mission. The mere thought of looking at Ba'al again was more than enough to turn his stomach. However when Sam stepped away to do a last minute check on something he suddenly felt a little better. 

_"Gabriel, can you honestly not control yourself?"_ Daniel growled silently._ "I need to know, because if you can't then you can't come with us."_

"This has nothing to do with 'controlling myself'." Gabriel replied defensively._ "I'm just feeling a little ill."_

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think it's healthy for me to continually leave you. Every time I take you as a host it requires more effort."

"Are you sure it's not just that now you have to deal with the fact that Sam smells like a female Goa'uld?"

"You can smell it too now?"

"Yeah." Daniel admitted. __

"Does...does it affect you?"

"Well at the moment it seems to be making me sick."

Daniel's blood suddenly went cold and then slowly warmed once again. When it was over the nausea was gone. Sam walked back over and joined the group and to Daniel's relief he didn't instantly fall ill again. 

_"Dare I ask what you just did?"_

"I released something Tetrahydrocannabinol-esk into your blood, to keep us from being nauseous."

"What?!" Daniel cried out loud.

_"I'm sorry...I couldn't think of any other way."_

"Than drugging me?!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"That's not the point! Tetrahydrocannabinol is the active ingredient in marijuana!"

"It won't affect your thinking. Just try to avoid any drug tests for a while."

"Gabriel!"

"Calm down, Daniel, I said it was THC 'esk', it wasn't the real thing."

"How did you even do that?"

"I can synthesize any endogenous chemicals, such as hormones like adrenaline."

"THC is not endogenous."

"No, but cannbinoid receptors are."

Daniel ground his teeth together in anger. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't notice.

_"__**Don't **__do it again."_

"Daniel?" Jack asked. "Something we need to know?"

"Uh...no...Gabriel and I were just...nothing."

"Daniel, can you two keep your wits about you? You guys seem a little 'off' today, and we are about to step into Ba'al's fortress."

Daniel just nodded. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was about to scrub the mission when he realized that Daniel was probably just suffering from some Post Traumatic Stress. Jack himself had more than a few butterflies in his stomach at the moment. The vortex violently sprung to life, opening a shimmering portal.

"Carter, is there a force field on the other side of this?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter, Jack. I can get through it and deactivate it."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You." 

"Ah, right."

Jack checked over his weapon once more and started up the ramp. Teal'c followed closely behind, however Sam hesitated. Daniel noticed and turned his attention to her with a sad smile. 

"Sam?"

"I'm okay, it's Ki'ya, she's terrified."

"Same here."

Sam chuckled and seemed to regain her bravery. She trotted up the Gate to where Jack and Teal'c were waiting. Finally feeling like he had his own focus back Daniel joined them. Like he used to do in the old days Jack tested the event horizon with the muzzle of his gun. 

"One last time, the plan is to take Ba'al alive so we can get the info off that last Crystal. However if we have to kill him, I call 'dibs'."

"He can't be killed, Jack, he's got that healing ring around his neck."

"Well then, Open Season." Jack said with a lop sided grin. "After you."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the gesture Jack gave, as though he was allowing a lady to pass through a doorway first. Daniel made sure to have his hand device raised as they stepped through. Ki'ya had told him exactly where the guards would be standing and if he could take them out quickly enough they may just get in unnoticed. 

Daniel had already told Gabriel that he didn't want to kill if he didn't have to. In response Gabriel had flooded his mind with the knowledge it would take to use the hand device without lethal effect. 

Stepping out on the far side of the Gate Ki'ya's information proved to be perfect. There were five guards in the room waiting for them. Since they had no idea if friend or foe was traveling through the Gate they had to take the time to recognize their guests.

The seconds of hesitation was all Daniel needed. The stone in his hand pulsed powerfully and the men hit the floor before the others even had a chance to catch up with him. Daniel pressed the hand device against the forcefield and broke it. Jack looked around the secured room with an approving nod.

"Nice." 

"If only that would work on Ba'al." Sam sighed.

"It will not." Gabriel informed. "However Daniel and I should be able to keep him busy enough to allow you to subdue him."

"Only one way to know for sure. Carter, does Ki'ya have any suggestions on where to go from here?"

"She say's he may be in his la..."

Everyone jolted as sound of a bloodcurdling scream came to them from off in the distance. Jack rushed to the hall and after a quick to make sure it was clear he signaled for the others to follow. Out in the hall Jack headed in the direction he thought he'd heard the sound from.

Sam reached out and tugged on his shirt to inform him it was the other way. He looked at her in concern at the way she was very slightly trembling. Sam flashed him a confident smile to reassure him and started to lead the way. 

The horrific sound repeated itself several times along their journey. They came across several more guards, but Daniel dropped them so easily that they were not even an inconvenience. Sam signaled to inform everyone that the open archway ahead was their destination. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" A desperate voice cried. 

"This is no time for lies." Ba'al snarled. 

"We...we don't have her...I swear!" 

"Then who does?"

"I don't know!"

The air was pierced once again by a shriek of agony. Jack slunk up to one side of the archway and Sam flanked the other side. Daniel and Teal'c held back a few feet while the two officers did the recon.

Jack took a brief glimpse into the room as the cry was repeated. With a quick sweep of his eyes he gathered in the entire scene. Ba'al had his back turned to the archway and there were no guards. At his feet was a man that Jack did not recognize. 

Since Ba'al's attention was elsewhere Jack risked a longer look. The man was unbound however thick silver spikes through his wrists and ankles kept him from fighting back. His chest was bloody and charred from a Staff Weapon blast. 

Ba'al held his golden hand device above his captive and just waited. Trembling violently the man began a plea for mercy. It clearly wasn't what Ba'al wanted to hear. The man convulsed violently as Ba'al bathed him a the device's yellow glow. Jack looked over at Sam.

'Tok'ra?' Jack mouthed silently.

Sam nodded.

"Great."

To Sam's surprise Jack actually signaled for them to retreat. Daniel went to protest but Jack held his hand up for silence. The Tok'ra screamed again, this time his voice rose into a vibrating pitch that only the symbiots could give voice to. As Daniel followed the others his step faltered. He was far more nervous about facing Ba'al than he wanted to admit.

_"Gabriel, you...you may have to help me."_

"Don't worry, Daniel, I will catch you if you fall."

Jack lead them to an empty room down the hall, well out of ear shot of the preoccupied Ba'al. He remained silent for a while, thinking of exactly how they were going to proceed. In the background the broken Tok'ra continued to babble his ignorance.

"Gabriel?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you and Daniel fight him while he has a hand device?"

"We can. At least enough to distract him."

"Without getting yourselves killed?"

"That is always a risk, Jack." Daniel replied.

"True. Carter, you keep Ba'al full of lead, once he's close enough to being 'down' I'll get the Naquadah restraints on him. Teal'c the Tok'ra is your responsibility."

"Do you wish him rescued or killed?" Teal'c asked seriously.

"Rescued, T, rescued." Jack sighed.

"May I make a suggestion?" Gabriel asked.

"Make it quick."

"Once you get Ba'al restrained drive your utility knife into his heart."

"Gabriel no matter what I've said before this mission is not about vengeance."

"No, but the Naquadah may not be enough to hold him. I don't know if the Ring has given him more strength."

"Gabriel has a good point," Daniel added "the Ring will keep him alive no matter what, but he will be incapacitated if he can not remove the blade. Even a creature like Ba'al can't live without a heart."

Jack thought about it and nodded. He put down the P90 he carried. Instead he armed himself with the Naquadah chains he had brought and drew out the sharp serrated knife. Sam picked up the discarded P90 and slipped the strap over her shoulder so that she was now armed with two of them. Jack nodded in approval, but kept a serious expression.

"Okay. Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be, Sir."

"Then let's get this bastard."


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Despite some aperances this is not a Danny/Sam ship story! Thank you.

Chapter Eighteen

"Um...I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Ba'al froze solid above his most recent victim at the sound of Daniel's voice. The Tok'ra whimpered pitifully even though the yellow light of the hand device had stopped abruptly. Turning around slowly Ba'al stared at the intruder in pure disbelief. After a moment a smile split his face.

"Gabriel." Ba'al greeted warmly. "Come to surrender?"

"We were actually hoping that you'd surrender to us."

The look on Ba'al's face was priceless and Daniel suddenly found himself wishing he had a camera. It was a tragedy that they couldn't use this element of surprise to their advantage, but they didn't want to risk catching the Tok'ra in the crossfire.

"So...are you going to come with us peacefully?"

"Have you gone mad?" Ba'al asked incredulously.

"From time to time." Daniel shrugged

"The real question," Gabriel smiled "is are you sane enough to know you can't win against us?"

Ba'al's skin flushed with indignation. As he raised up his hand device Daniel quickly retreated into the hallway. Blinded by his own arrogance Ba'al followed him. When Daniel had a clear shot at him he took it and with a brilliant flash he threw Ba'al back. He hit the floor near another entranceway where Sam was lying in wait.

Without hesitation Sam emptied the clips of both P90s into the Goa'uld's chest. The necklace around Ba'al's throat radiated a blue light as he screamed. He did not stay down as long as they had hoped. He got to his feet before Jack could get anywhere near him. Pink foam and blood dripped from Ba'al's jaw as he bellowed in rage like a wounded bear.

_"Damn it! Sam was too close to him, the bullets went right through him leaving easy wounds to heal."_

Daniel was more concerned by the fact that Sam was still close too Ba'al. He tried to throw Ba'al again, but this time Ba'al was ready to block him. They ended up in a stalemate as they pushed against one another.

"You will regret this!" Ba'al cried. "You are no match for a God! Bow to me now and I will consider mercy!"

Sweat beaded against Daniel's skin as he concentrated harder on breaking through Ba'al's energy shield. Gabriel forced Daniel's system into releasing more sugar giving him an edge against Ba'al. Teal'c stepped up behind Daniel and fired his Staff Weapon at Ba'al as well.

With the added energy the shield that protected Ba'al suddenly gave way, however as it did so it sent out a powerful pulse that knocked everyone to the floor. Ba'al was the first to his feet, but he did not stay to fight.

_"Daniel, stop him! He's headed for the Gate!"_

Daniel grit his teeth, forced himself up and bolted after the suddenly fleet footed Goa'uld. It wasn't long before Daniel and Ba'al had separated themselves from the others. Ba'al ran a twisted and confusing path through the stone corridors of his home to try and throw Daniel off. However Gabriel had a lock on the Naquadah in his blood and kept Daniel on the right path.

The Jaffa guards that truly believed in their god came to his aid, however the human slaves ran in fear. Daniel had little trouble with and no time for the Jaffa in his way and they quickly learned that they could not win this fight. Fearing that Daniel was moments away from becoming the new 'god' in charge they scattered and abandoned Ba'al.

Catching sight of him Daniel pulled out the heavy handled knife he carried and threw it as hard as he could. The knife sunk into the back of Ba'al's thigh and he crashed to the stone floor with a breathless cry. Rolling over Ba'al jerked the blade free and returned the favour by throwing it right back at him.

_"Daniel, no!"_

Without thinking Daniel had simply raised his hand and activated the device's shield, which could not stop a slow moving object. Gabriel tried to take control, but Daniel instinctively fought against him and won. Thrown with considerable force the knife cracked through the stone and pierced through Daniel's hand.

With a sharp cry of pain Daniel gripped the knife's hilt. Before he had time to pull it free Ba'al was upon him with a triumphant smile. The seemingly harmless yellow light of the stone in Ba'al's palm dropped Daniel to his knees with a wash of breathtaking agony.

"I would have thought that you had learned your lesson the first time, but clearly I need to remind you once more."

Daniel and Gabriel both cried out as Ba'al pour more of his hateful energy into the light that held them captive. There was no fighting it, the hand device had them locked in a torturous hypnosis. Ba'al's laughter grated against Daniel's already singing nerves as he started coming close to blacking out.

"Daniel!"

Jack's call was followed by the cracking of a hand gun. The second's worth of distraction gave Daniel the time he needed. Gabriel concentrated on keeping Daniel's adrenaline high while he ripped the knife out of his hand. Daniel leapt up and sunk the blade into Ba'al's stomach.

At the same time Daniel's shoulder exploded with a blaze of fiery pain as Jack accidentally fired another round. He had not exspected Daniel to be so quick to recover. Ignoring the wound Daniel forced the blade up. The Ring around Ba'al's throat was the only thing that kept him from being gutted on the spot.

Although trembling with the effort Ba'al shoved Daniel away. With the knife still in hand Daniel rushed Ba'al once more, driving them both to the ground. They rolled on the hard cold stone floor and Ba'al ended up with the upper hand. Jack finally arrived, and he tried to pull the Goa'uld off his friend. However like two dogs locked in a fight they could not be separated.

Daniel kept his death grip on the knife in his hand and slashed blindly at the opponent that was sitting on his stomach. Ba'al squealed in his metallic voice and re doubled his efforts to restrain Daniel's wrists. Before he got the chance Jack straddled his back and wrapped the Naquadah chain around his throat.

Ba'al automatically threw his hands up to his throat and reared back. He forced himself to his feet and slammed Jack into the wall. With the breath knocked out of him Jack was forced to release him. With an inhuman wail Ba'al whipped around and wrapped his hands around Jack's neck.

Daniel staggered to his feet and used his ebbing strength to bury the knife into Ba'al's back to the hilt. Ba'al loosened his hold on Jack, but did not release him. Desperate to stop him Daniel reached up and with a quick jerk he snapped Ba'al's neck.

Despite the power of the Ring Ba'al dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Jack took the opportunity to quickly secure the Naquadah restraints on him. As he started to regain consciousness Daniel yanked the knife out of Ba'al's shoulder and without hesitation he slammed it down into Ba'al's heart. The Goa'uld convulsed and then relaxed in suspended death.

With the fight finally over Daniel sat back and tried to steady his laboured breathing. He could feel how exhausted Gabriel was as the Goa'uld finally stopped filling his blood with various endorphins. He pressed his bleeding hand against his throbbing shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Everything had happened so fast that he wasn't even sure what exactly had happened.

"Daniel?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"You shot me...again." Daniel complained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Daniel, was...um...was that you or Gabriel?"

"That was all Daniel," Gabriel answered "and I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Thanks for your confidence guys."

"I guess it's true what they say." Jack said in shocked awe.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

Sam and Teal'c finally found them and for a moment all either of them could do was stare. Daniel smiled and then winced against the devastating gun shot wound. Gabriel gave him an idea and he reached out and took a hold of the healing collar that Ba'al wore. After a moment Daniel let go. He opened his shirt and inspected the area, finding it completely healed.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"Everyone except Ba'al." Jack chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it for a moment there I didn't think we were going to pull this off."

"We did not completely succeed." Teal'c informed gravely. "The Tok'ra did not survive."

Jack just shrugged. He reached out the same way Daniel had done and helped himself to a bit of the power of the Ring. Getting up he offered his hand to Daniel. Still a little shaken mentally Daniel accepted the help. He hoped that some of what had happened was a result of the adrenaline overdose Gabriel had given him.

"Alright, Kids, lets take our trophy Buck here and go home."

Teal'c came over and lifted Ba'al up off the blood soaked floor. The Goa'uld twitched spasmodically. Daniel's stomach turned as the horror of the situation finally had time to sink in. He knew from experience that Ba'al was fully aware of his surroundings and the he knew full well the agony he was currently in.

_"You did what you needed to, Daniel."_ Gabriel assured._ "Feel no guilt for this creature, he deserves no mercy."_

Sam sensed Daniel's mood and came up and put her arm over his shoulder. Daniel furrowed his brow at the way his skin tingled where she was touching him. Unaware of the affect herself Sam innocently lead Daniel to follow the others.

They arrived at the Gate room and Jack dialed it up. Teal'c put Ba'al down and made sure that the knife was still firmly embedded in his chest. A flicker of a smile flashed across his face as Ba'al gurgled. The Gate sprung to life and Jack hammered his code in to let the SGC know who was knocking.

Untangling himself from Sam Daniel knelt down to check one of the Jaffa's pulse to ensure that he hadn't gone too far with them. He was relived to find the man's heart was still beating strong. Teal'c hoisted Ba'al up on his shoulder once again and stepped through the Gate with Jack following close behind.

Sam waited for Daniel. Her skin flashed hot for a second. She was just about to ask Ki'ya if something was wrong when Daniel suddenly pitched forward on his hands and knees. She rush up and knelt down in front of him as he started dry heaving vehemently.

"Daniel?"

"We're okay, Sam." Gabriel gasped a reply.

"Too much excitement?"

"I guess, I don't know, we feel stra..."

"Sam!" Daniel interrupted. "Get away from me!"

"What?" Sam asked shocked. She reached out to him in concern.

"No!" Gabriel cried suddenly. "Don't touch us! Something's wrong!"

Gabriel tried to get to his feet but just ended up throwing Daniel into another fit of heaves. Taking control again Gabriel buried his face in his hands and cried out incoherently. Terrified Sam went to reach for her radio to call for help, however she froze when Gabriel looked up at her with his eyes rolled all the way back to white.

_"Run, Samantha!"_ Ki'ya screamed.

"What's happening?" Sam stood up and backed away.

_"He can't handle it, he can't handle my scent on your skin!" _

"That's ridiculous he's been just fin..."

Sam stopped as Gabriel pushed himself to his feet. With his eyes still white he curled his lip into a predatory look that was so out of place on Daniel's features that it was almost comical. He took an awkward step towards her. She couldn't tell if he was fighting with himself or Daniel, but either way he didn't seem in control of his actions.

_"He's going to attack us!"_ Ki'ya whimpered in hysterics._ "He can't help himself!"_

"Gabriel, this isn't you." Sam said as she took a cautious step back. "Just give control back to Daniel, he can help you through thi..."

Sam threw her hands up to defend herself as Gabriel rushed her. She struck him hard across the face hoping to snap him out of the spell he was under. With Ki'ya's strength she managed to cause him to stagger back.

_"Samantha, just get out of here!"_

Sam didn't pay any attention to Ki'ya. Gabriel shook his head and rubbed the place where she had hit him. With his eyes blue once more he stared at her in horror. They were both panting like they'd just run a marathon and sweat rolled down Sam's skin. She was just thinking that it was over when he suddenly lost himself again.

This time when she went to defend herself Gabriel simply snatched her wrist. Sam was not so easily held captive, she twisted out of his grip easily using a self defense technique. Finally turning around she bolted for the open Gate.

Sam cried out as Gabriel tangled his hand in her hair and hauled her back. She tried to elbow him in the face but he caught her arm and forced her around to face him. Ki'ya's fear was washing over her, making it harder to think and react.

Drinking in her scent Gabriel held her tight and buried his face affectionately in her hair. Without warning his ardor turned to violence once more. Sam gasped as Gabriel bit down where her neck and shoulder met. Blood tainted Gabriel's lips as he sunk his teeth into her flesh.

Ki'ya screamed in such terror that Sam feared that she was going to pass out herself from the noise. Ki'ya's reaction was almost worse than the throbbing in her shoulder where Gabriel was still latched on.

"Gabriel! Don't do this to us!" Sam cried. "You're not an animal...stop actting like one!"

Sam had not expected her plea to work and almost lost her balance when Gabriel released her completely. He backed away and slowly ran the back of his hand over his face. He stared at the blood smeared on his hand and then up at Sam and her wounded shoulder.

"Sam? I...I didn't do that... Did I?"

Sam just nodded.

"No." Gabriel whispered as he shook his head. "No, no I would never hurt you...I swear."

_"It wasn't you he was after."_ Ki'ya whimpered._ "I'm sorry, Samantha, this is my fault."_

"I'm so sorry, Sam...I...I honestly don't know what came ove..."

"This isn't anyone's fault." Sam said firmly. "We are obviously dealing with something we don't understand."

"Sam, I can't be forgiven for this."  
_  
"He's stronger than he gives himself credit for, I mean, he did stop. My fear must have enhanced my pheromone. But he stopped."_

"Ki'ya is right, Gabriel, no harm has been done."

"No harm?!" Gabriel wailed. "I can not be trusted near you!"

"If this is chemical, Dr. Brightman can help us fix it." Sam replied confidently. "With everything that's just happened it's a wonder that you and Daniel are still even standing. It's going to be okay."

Gabriel didn't look to confident. Tears started to streak his face as he stared down at his hands. Sam was doing her best to act brave, but her heart was racing painfully. All she really wanted to do right now was get everyone home, but Gabriel didn't look like he could move.

"How...um...how's Daniel?"

"I'm going to be sick." Daniel replied.

Daniel wasn't joking. He took a few trembling steps away and threw up what little blood Gabriel had swallowed. Sam ran a shaky hand through her short hair and took a deep breath to compose herself. She could feel Ki'ya experimenting with healing her and the pain of the bite began to ebb.

"Carter!" Sam's radio squawked causing her to jump.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?"

"We're on our way."

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"We're fine, Sir."

Daniel was just about to protest Sam's statement when his knees gave out on him. Gabriel took control before they could fall and kept them standing. He couldn't look at Sam, he just kept his eyes on the floor.

"Daniel?"

"He passed out." Gabriel replied morosely. "I...I think I'm next."

Sam stepped forward automatically as Gabriel started to fall, however she wasn't in time to catch him. Sam didn't know what to do at first, but then Ki'ya reminded her that she had the strength now to lift him. She slipped under his arm and managed to get him through the Gate.

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed as he came up the ramp to help. "I thought you were 'fine'! What happened?"

"Just a little too much excitement for one day, Sir."

"Amen to that."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What are you going to do?" Ba'al chuckled. "Torture me?"

Jack ground his teeth together and seriously considered beating the smug Goa'uld senseless or at least trying. Daniel could feel Jack's anger and put his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. Jack shrugged Daniel off and stared Ba'al down.

"You are absolutely right," Jack admitted "no matter how much I would enjoy personally holding your head under water until the bubbles stopped, again and again, it's not our policy to torture."

"Then release me."

"However," Jack added "it is our policy to execute War Criminals and we've got a list on you a mile long."

"I can not be killed."

"Remove the head and the snake dies."

Ba'al's colour drained for a just a fraction of a second. However he quickly regained his composure. He discreetly tested the strength of the chains he wore and found himself unable to break them. He looked around the featureless room, down at the white scrubs he wore and then settled his calm expression on Jack once more.

"Would this 'death sentence' include a trial in front of a jury of my peers?" Ba'al mocked.

"I can arrange that. I've got one of your 'peers' right here." Jack turned to Daniel. "Gabriel? What do you have to say about all of this?"

"I say you let me take him to an uninhabited planet where your little 'policies' about torture don't exist."

"Hmmm...that's an option." Jack mused. "But only if I can watch."

"Fine by me. I do some of my best work with an audience."

"Your jokes do not amuse me." Ba'al growled. "I will tell you nothing under duress."

"We'll see about that." Jack spat.

"Face it O'Neill, you don't have the balls...no pun intended." Ba'al sneered. "If you did I'd be in agony already."

"I can arrange that..."

Daniel stepped in front of Jack as he made an aggressive move towards Ba'al. The Goa'uld's snickering boiled Daniel's blood, but he knew that allowing Ba'al to goad them into senseless violence wasn't going to help.

_"You're a good man, Daniel."_ Gabriel sighed.

"It wouldn't help...and he's host must suffer with him."

Daniel sighed, knowing that Gabriel was probably right, and secretly wanting to cause Ba'al even a fraction of the pain he had caused him. However he kept his temper. Jack followed his lead and took a step back.

"Fine." Jack shrugged. "I personally don't really care what that last Crystal has to say. I'll go sign the request for your execution, and send it off to the President. I'm betting I can get approval in twenty-four hours so you should put in a request for a last meal sometime soon."

"Your heart on a silver plate."

"I'll see what the kitchen can do, but no promises."

Ba'al smiled and looked around once more. He rubbed at his chained wrists and then tried to reach up to the healing Ring. However the chains were connected to one around his waist and they pulled tight, preventing him from touching it.

"She's here, isn't she?" Ba'al suddenly asked Daniel.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"The Tok'ra didn't take your daughter, you did." Ba'al mused out loud. "I should never have mentioned her to you. I suppose she has been playing the 'broken wing'. Do yourselves a favour and execute her at the same time you do me. She is not the innocent creature she claims to be."

"Why should we believe you?"

Ba'al just shrugged as though disinterested.

_"Daniel this is pointless."_

_"I know."_ Daniel sighed.

"How about we make a deal?" Ba'al said conversationally.

"No." Jack snarled.

"Hear me out." Ba'al replied evenly. "Release me, surrender Gabriel to me, destroy your Stargate, and return my Queen."

"I can't **wait** to hear what you think is worth all of that."

"In exchange I will guarantee the safety and sovereignty of the Earth for the rest of time. More than just agreeing not to attack, I will protect it from all current and future enemies, Goa'uld or otherwise."

Jack paused as if actually contemplating the deal.

"No, that's okay. I think we've basically proven that we can take care of ourselves. I have another idea. You unlock the Crystal, and we will have you abandoned on a uninhabited, yet somewhat pleasant, planet with no hope of ever leaving it."

Ba'al paused as if actually contemplating the deal.

"No, that's okay. I think I've basically proven that I can take care of myself."

Jack made another aggressive move towards Ba'al. Once again Daniel stopped him. Jack rolled his eyes and with a few muttered curses he left the isolation room. After one last look at Ba'al Daniel went to follow Jack.

"Gabriel..." Ba'al called sweetly.

"What?" Gabriel growled.

"Does she drive you wild?"

Gabriel just narrowed his eyes.

"I thought so." Ba'al purred.

Daniel wrenched control back, he hadn't even wanted to respond to Ba'al in the first place. He stepped out into the hall and began to argue with Gabriel about his habit of ignoring him when he didn't want to release control.

He was so absorbed in the conversation that he didn't notice Sam until he ran into her. She had been looking down, buttoning her lightweight SG jacket and hadn't noticed him. Her light blonde hair was damp and untamed looking, as though she'd just rubbed it with a towel. Daniel subconsciously drew in a deep breath, briefly noting a new sweet scent.

"Daniel?" Sam asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Obviously. You do realize that this doesn't become the men's locker room for another half hour...right?"

"What?"

Daniel looked around the entrance hall into the locker room. Luckily no one else was there. What he didn't understand was the fact that he had meant to go to his office, which wasn't even on this floor. He absent mindedly put his hand over his increasingly queasy stomach.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Sam, I was talking with Gabriel and walking at the same time."

"It's harder than walking and chewing gum, isn't it?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey Gabriel, Ki'ya wanted to apologize."

"No," Gabriel shook his head "the blame lies with me. I had poured so many chemicals into Daniel's blood to help us against Ba'al that his system was already completely out of whack."

"Not that that's any real excuse for your behaviour." Daniel commented.

"We feed off each other Daniel, we were both half senseless after fighting Ba'al."

"Well, you were a gentleman in the end and that's what counts." Sam smiled. "Dr. Brightman is already working on something that might help Ki'ya from having any more larva and she thinks it will solve this problem as well."

"I swear it won't happen again." Gabriel promised.

"I trust you." Sam said honestly. "You guys better go before someone else comes."

"Right." Daniel nodded.

With his stomach feeling worse Daniel turned and left the locker room. Once outside he stopped and looked around the empty hall.

"Gabriel...how did we get here in the first place?"

_"I don't know..."_ Gabriel admitted._ "Which one of us was doing the walking?" _

"I don't remember."

_"Neither do I." _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Jack! You can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It's...it's barbaric."

"Really? I think it's actually very poetic." Jack smiled. "Besides, it was your idea."

"It was Gabriel's idea." Daniel protested. "And I'm sure he was joking."

"No I wasn't."

Daniel snarled in anger as he took back control. He looked through the glass windows of the Control Room down into the Gateroom. Sam and Teal'c along with a handful of heavily armed guards had lead Ba'al up onto the Gate's ramp. 

Ba'al looked more indignant than fearful as they forced him down on his knees in front of the massive Stargate. Another set of chains were looped through the metal grate of the ramp and then through the chains he still wore. Once the Goa'uld was bound in place the others cleared the dangerous area in front of the Gate.

"You can't actually execute Ba'al." Daniel continued. "And certainly not like this."

"Why not?" 

"You just can't."

"Wow...I never saw it that way, Daniel." Jack mocked. "But after that little speech I think I see the light."

"Jack..."

"Daniel, enough." Jack snarled. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. This...monster, deserves no better. Walter!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Dial it."

Walter simple nodded. Daniel stared at Jack in horror as he left to go down to the Gateroom. Gritting his teeth in frustration Daniel hurried after him. Jack joined Sam and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp. Ba'al glared at the team defiantly.

"Is Ki'ya here?" Jack asked in a hushed voice.

"No...I didn't think she needed to see this."

"I don't think I need to see this." Daniel muttered darkly as the first Chevron locked.

"Feel free to leave."

"Gabriel won't let me."

"Hey, I'm not keeping you from doing anything." Gabriel protested.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ba'al demanded.

Chevron two locked.

"What do you think the meaning of this is?" Jack shrugged. 

"You can't do this."

"Carter, how long does it take the Gate to dial an Address?"

"One minute, forty-eight seconds."

Chevron three locked.

"Hmmm...that's not a lot of time." 

"Jac..."

Jack silenced Daniel with a dangerous glare as the fourth Chevron brightened. Daniel looked desperately to Teal'c and Sam, but they quietly sided with the General. Daniel sighed heavily and stared helplessly at Ba'al. He wasn't sure why he felt that this was wrong, but he did.

_"Because Ba'al is currently helpless and it is your nature to protect those who can not protect themselves, no matter who they are."_ Gabriel said softly to him.

_"When Apophis came to us helpless I felt no need to save him." _

"You did not kill Apophis, you simply allowed him to die. It is different."

Chevron five locked.

"If you've got any last words..." Jack smiled.

"You will pay for this insult!"

"Wow...how incredibly cliché of you." 

Jack folded his arms over his chest and kept an icy stare on Ba'al. For the first time Ba'al looked over his shoulder at the spinning Gate. His expression flashed from rage to a desperate fear and then back again. 

Chevron six locked.

"You know that there are only seven of these things, right?" Jack asked Ba'al. 

To Daniel's horror Ba'al turned a sorrowful gaze on him, silently imploring him for mercy. Daniel turned his guilty eyes to the floor and just shook his head sadly.

"Fine!" Ba'al cried. "I'll unlock the Crystal!"

"Shut it down!" Jack barked.

An Airman who had been standing with his hand on the main power switch quickly cut the power. The Gate blinked and turned dark seconds from achieving a lock. Ba'al took a few laboured breaths before passing out. 

A self satisfied smile spread across Jack's face. Several of the men trotted up the ramp to take Ba'al back to isolation. As they did so Daniel read the almost complete Address that had been dialed into the Gate.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"That's Abydos."

"So?"

"So...Abydos doesn't have a Stargate anymore."

"And?"

"And therefore it can't establish a wormhole."

"So?"

"So...this was all a ruse? Just a trick to crack Ba'al?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel demanded angrily.

"Because Ba'al can see right through you and I needed you to be doing your best 'Jack-this-is-wrong-on-so-many-moral-levels-and-I-can't-believe-that-I-can't-talk-you-out-of-it' look."

"You still could have told me." Daniel huffed.

"That would never have worked."

"Why not?"

"Daniel, you're a great Archeologist, a wonderful friend, a decent fighter, and a fair cook when you need to be, but none of that changes the fact that you are a **horrible** actor. And I needed it to look real."

"I hate you."

"There, you see? I know you don't mean that."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Sam sat in her lab playing with a complex genetic computer model while she waited for Daniel to finish the translation. The seventh Crystal proved to not be broken after all, it simply had an amazing secure lock placed on it. Ba'al had looked like he was going to have a stroke while he unlocked it. And his bellowing of indignantly when they hadn't released him still echoed in Sam's mind.

"Not that I mind." Sam smiled.

As she muddled about pointlessly with the program Sam suddenly found herself just staring blankly at the screen. A pleasantly warm feeling fell over her, like sleeping in on a rainy day. A comforting sense of complete safety made Sam realize that something unusual was happening.

"Ki'ya?"

_"I'm sorry, Samantha."_

"For what? What are you doing?"

_"I was looking through your memories...I didn't think it would affect you."_

"What were you looking for?"

_"Nothing."_

"Ki'ya." Sam said sternly.

_"I...I was just enjoying the...the protective males in your life."_ Ki'ya said meekly.

"What?"

_"I've never felt safe around males, I've never actually __**been**__ safe around them, and I've never been allowed female company. I was just experiencing the times in your life when your male friends have laid their lives on the line to protect you. It's a wonderful feeling." _

"It's what human interaction is supposed to be like." Sam smiled. 

_"I wish Goa'uld interaction could be similar."_

A small rush of fear told Sam that Ki'ya was thinking of what had happened with Gabriel. Dr. Brightman had been unable to isolate any unusual hormones in Sam or Ki'ya's systems yet that accounted for it. It was begining to look like it had been stress induced. 

Although Ki'ya still seemed to make Daniel a little ill, Gabriel claimed to no longer be suffering any ill effects from being near her. Even still Daniel always seemed to make sure Jack was around when venturing anywhere near her now.

Sam almost wondered if what Daniel was feeling wasn't psychosomatic. He had to be just as horrified by the experience as anyone else, if not maybe even a little more so. Sam was still fully willing to believe that it had mainly been a result of Daniel and Gabriel's battle against Ba'al, mixed with Ki'ya's own feelings about the System Lord. There was only one thing about it that confused her.

"Ki'ya?"

_"Yes?"_

"Why didn't you suppress me and just run when Gabriel was having trouble?"

_"Because General O'Neill said that if I ever took control of you that...that I couldn't stay."_ Ki'ya admitted._ "I love being with you and I didn't want to risk making him angry." _

"Well it was very brave of you, and I do appreciate it." Sam smiled. "But I'm sure General O'Neill would have understood."

_"I don't know. He is far more protective of you than the others."_

"That's not true."

_"Yes it is and you know it."_

"Ki'y..."

_"Why else would you have chosen not to tell him what happened?"_

"I was just a little afraid for Gabriel's safety."

_"Then I rest my case."_ Ki'ya giggled. 

Sam couldn't help by laugh as well. 

_"What I don't understand is what keeps you from admi..."_

Much to Sam's relief a knock at the door interrupted Ki'ya's thoughts. 

"It's not locked." 

Daniel stepped into Sam's lab with an odd mix of hesitation and excitement on his face. His very first act was to glance over at the empty aquarium on the counter. When he saw that Ki'ya wasn't there he shifted his weight uncomfortably. He held a folder in his hand with a large quantity of paper in it. 

"Is that the translation?" Sam asked holding out her hand.

"Yes, yes it is." Daniel lost his uneasiness instantly. "And you're simply not going to believe it."

"I'll take that as a good 'I'm-not-going-to-believe-it'."

"Well I'm not really into the technical stuff, but from what I can tell Ba'al knows how to subtract, he just can't add."

"You're kidding!" Sam replied in excitement.

Sam opened the folder that Daniel had handed her. Even just a quick glance told her that this was what they had been looking for. Ba'al had isolated the properties of Goa'uld genetics that allowed for their fascinating genetic memory. He had even developed some very solid theories on how to remove it. What had been driving the Tok'ra insane was his attempts at installing new Goa'uld based memories. 

"This is going to change everythi..."

Sam was stopped short when she was suddenly overtaken by a powerful feeling of betrayal. Her skin felt suddenly heated and she was fairly certain that she was flushed. She put the folder down, backed away from her desk and took a deep breath to calm her scoreless anger.

_"He lied to me."_

"Ki'ya? Is that you? What's happe..."

_"Samantha!"_

The rage in Sam's boiling blood degraded into a bone chilling fear. Before she could adjust to the transition she was knocked to the floor. Still dizzy from the switch in her emotions Sam simply tried to get back to her feet. 

A heavy weight suddenly pressed down on her, preventing her from getting up. Sam shook her head to clear it and looked up into Daniel/Gabriel's cobalt eyes that held that unusual predatory look. The express was so unlike either of them she couldn't be sure who was in control, but she had a good guess.

"Gabriel," Sam said firmly "get off me and let Daniel go."

Ki'ya's fear mixed with her own as Gabriel leaned in and bit down on her lower lip. Sam pushed against his chest even though she had no hope of moving him. The way he was laying on her prevented her from effectively kicking him.

When Gabriel released his kiss to breath she drew a deep breath herself to scream for help. Sam adrenaline spiked as Gabriel clamped Daniel's hand down over her mouth to keep her silent. With his free hand he went to tear her jacket open. She grabbed on to his wrist to stop him, however his strength was beyond anything she had ever encountered.

Ki'ya's fear became so intense that Sam was paralyzed by it. Memories of a violent encounter with a fellow Cadet back at the Academy flooded her senses. Determined not to let it happen again, Sam reached up and dug her nails into the back of Daniel's neck.

Gabriel cried out in his screeching voice. He shook his head violently and looked down at his captive. His brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes slowly came back into focus. Gabriel gasped in shock when he realized what was happened and scrambled away. Sam leapt to her feet and retrieved her sidearm from the counter drawer.

"Sam..." Gabriel started as he got to his feet.

"Stay away from us!"

"No, Sam, please...tha...that wasn't me...at least I...I don't think it was...I honestly don't know who had control..."

"Gabriel, Daniel would never hur..."

"Neither would I!" 

"You just did."

_"Gabriel! Let me go! Right now!"_

"Daniel, something's wrong with her."

"Something's wrong with _**you**__!"_

Daniel fought bitterly to regain control, however Gabriel put all his focus into keeping him locked away. There had been no warning this time, the carnal instinct had simply seized his senses. He didn't even remember pinning her down.

"Ki'ya leave Sam...now." Gabriel demanded in a dangerous growl. 

_"Samantha, if he sees me, actually sees me he'll...he'll..."_ Ki'ya broke down into tears that split down Sam's cheeks.

_"Stay where you are."_ Sam replied silently and then raised her voice to Gabriel. "Gabriel, let Daniel go, you have no right to hold him, and no right to tell Ki'ya to leave."

"Sam..."

Gabriel warped his arms around his stomach and dry heaved violently. He looked up at Sam desperatly, but she didn't step forward to help him. Seeing his defeat Gabriel hung his head. Daniel snapped his head up.

"How dare you suppress me like that!" Daniel roared suddenly.

_"Daniel, you have to get Ki'ya out..." _

Daniel forced Gabriel to the back of his thoughts so violently that the Goa'uld was temporarily silenced. He took a step away from Sam and towards the door. Sam watched his every move apprehensively. She tried to hide her trembling, but failed.

"Sam...are you okay?"

"I'm fine Daniel, please, just keep Gabriel away from us."

Daniel nodded and left. He ran down to his office, his heart racing in a combination of fear and fury. As he stepped into his office he could hear Gabriel moan in pain as he woke. A sickening feeling of confusion swept over Daniel as Gabriel regained his senses.

"Out!" 

_"Daniel...please, listen to me. I think...I think Ki'ya did this to us on purpose. You can't leave Sam alone, we have to help her."_

"What?"

_"I think Ki'ya has full control over that scent she puts out. Why does it only seem to happen when we're alone with her?"_

"Get out!" Daniel hissed darkly.

_"Dan..."_

"I will not stand here and listen to you blame the victim!"

_"But what if I'm the victim here?"_ Gabriel asked sadly.

"You aren't."

_"You can't know tha..."_

"I want you out!"

_"Daniel, you are not thinking straight..."_

"Could that be because you just tried to _rape_ my best friend using **my** body?! All because you can't handle your own hormones?!"

_"No...it...it wasn't like that."_ Gabriel stuttered._ "It was like nothing I've ever experienced."_

"That doesn't even begin to excuse your behaviour!" 

_"You mated with Hathor against your will!"_ Gabriel snarled angrily.

"But not against hers."

_"What if this wasn't? What if this is what Ki'ya wanted?"_

"If that was even remotely true she would have suppressed Sam to keep her from figh..."

_"No, not for sex. What if she's trying to drive us apart?"_

"Then she's succeeded."

_"Da..."_

"Don't make me call Dr. Brightman to have you removed by force." Daniel growled icily.

Gabriel went to say more in his defense, but he could feel that there was no point. Daniel was too angry, and too shaken to be reasoned with at the moment. Gabriel's own heart was in so much pain that he no longer had the will to fight at the moment anyway. He slipped tears down Daniel's face and made one last plea.

_"Daniel, please, please, __**please**__ just have Ki'ya leave Sam until we can figure this out."_

Gabriel could feel Daniel conceding to his request so he released him. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Gabriel roughly enough to cause him to squeak in pain. Tears still ran down Daniel's face even though Gabriel had left and he brushed them away angrily as he stepped over to the aquarium.

Once in the water Gabriel did a few slow figure-eights against the front glass. When Daniel made no move to touch the glass Gabriel sank down to the bottom of the tank and laid there listlessly. 

Still furious Daniel left his office, slamming the door hard enough to vibrate the surface of the water is Gabriel's aquarium. For the first time that he could remember he actually locked the door. Out in the hall he started to drag his hands through his hair, but stopped himself as he realized that the trait was something of Gabriel's that had rubbed off on him.

Daniel made his way back to Sam's lab slowly, allowing them both time to recover. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he had to try and make things right. At the very least he wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

Getting to the door he found it locked. He knocked, but received no answer. The lock into Sam's lab was not a simple one. She and Jack were the only ones with access to it, something that had never bothered Daniel before. He never had reason to be there if she wasn't. 

"Sam? It's Daniel...just Daniel."

Daniel waited at the closed door for a moment before giving up on it. When he turned around he found Teal'c standing a few feet away. It was not the first time the Jaffa had approached him silently and then simply waited to be noticed. It never failed to surprise Daniel how well the large man could sneak up on him.

"Teal'c, have you seen Sam?"

"She informed me that she was going home for the evening."

"Did she take Ki'ya with her?"

"She did not wish me to approach, so I could not sense one way or the other." Teal'c replied. "Colonel Carter seemed extremely distraught."

"She has every right to be." Daniel sighed.

"Daniel Jackson, what has happened?"

"You were right Teal'c...Gabriel can't control himself."

"And Ki'ya can?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Jack woke on the couch where he had fallen asleep watching the Stanley Cup Finales. He sat up and stared at the television, trying to reconcile the change of programming in his still sleep clouded mind. The New Jersey Devil's had been moments away from winning the Cup, once again, but now there was a man with unnaturally bright red hair and a terrifying expression on his face screaming at him.

_"It looks just like real hair!"_

Jack blinked and shook his head once more. The man on TV held up his hand and a spray can. In seconds their was a thick head of hair, so to speak, on the back of his hand. It was the same repulsive clown red. Rather than being horrified the man seemed ecstatic about the new condition of his hand.

_"And it is guaranteed not to melt in the sun!"_

"What the hell is this?" Jack asked no one. "It's like...it's like Satan is trying to sell me hair care products." 

Groping around he found the remote and turned the television off. He could have sworn that for a moment the red haired Satan looked vexed at him just before the picture blacked out. Jack looked out the window at the drizzling rain streaking down the glass.

_"Quite the little Goa'uld Zoo you've started, General."_ Stenson's voice rang in Jack's mind once again.

"What I wouldn't give for a chance to ring that little prick's neck." Jack muttered.

Their conversation hadn't lasted long, but it had managed to go down hill faster than the President's approval ratings. Jack shrugged off the thoughts of Area 51's pitbull in uniform and glanced over at the clock. It was almost two in the morning.

Since it was not a time that Jack was used to having guests it took him a while to realize that the sound he was hearing was someone knocking at the door. Getting up slowly he retrieved his handgun from the drawer and went to answer the door. 

Sam stood on his doorstep, soaked to the skin and looking miserable. For a moment all Jack could do was stare. The weak yellow porch light glistened off her wet skin making it look as though it was dripping with gold. She looked up at him and flashed a shy smile.

"Carter?"

"I...I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to stand outside my house in the rain?"

"It sounded liked a good idea at the time."

"Don't they all?" Jack chuckled. 

Silence fell over the pair as heavily as the persistent rain. Jack was simply mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of him. Sam noticed the look she was getting and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Do you think I...uh...could come in?"

"Right. Sorry. Of course."

Jack stepped back to let her inside. She crossed her arms over her chest in a combination of chill and self conscious nervousness. She looked down at the black handgun in Jack's hand and raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"What? Oh...the gun...no." Jack put the weapon back where he'd found it. "The last time someone knocked on my door at this hour it was Rea'beka."

"You mean girls don't come knocking on your door every night?"

Jack furrowed his brow and stared at Sam blankly.

"It was a joke, Sir."

"Right. Sorry. Of course."

Lost for words once again Jack looked around uncomfortably. 

"You want a beer or something?" He offered.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Sir."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes." Sam smiled. "Can I ask a favour first?"

"Anything."

"Can I borrow some dry clothes?"

Jack just nodded. Sam smiled brightly and headed off towards his bedroom. When she was out of sight Jack took a deep breath and then smacked himself to try and rein in his thoughts and to make doubly sure that this wasn't some bizarre dream. 

"It wouldn't be the first."

Shaking his head again Jack headed off into the kitchen. He retrieved and opened two bottles of beer. Making his way back over to the living room he sat down on the couch once again. He took a long pull at one of the beers hoping it might slow down his racing heart rate.

Jack had just taken another gulp when Sam stepped into the room. He was nearly killed right on the spot. He barely managed to choke down the liquid without drowning in it or spraying it across the room. Wearing what Jack believed to be the white button down under shirt of his dress Blues Sam acted as though nothing was wrong. 

"Carter, what the hell are you doing?!" Jack sputtered.

"You said I could borrow some dry clothes."

"The...uh...the offer extended to some pants."

"Nothing fit."

Jack was left gaping for words like fish flopping about a sun scorched dock. The overly large shirt fell almost to her knees but that only seemed to add to its effect. Sam chuckled and picked up the other beer and drank deeply from it.

Still not even close to having recovered Jack peacefully allowed her to take his own drink away from him. She placed both botles on the coffee table. Jack found himself frozen in place as she made herself comfortable on his lap. Still in shock he was nothing more than a bird caught in a snake's hypnotic gaze.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She purred.

"I think you've lost your mind." Jack growled. "Carter...what is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love?"

"No...this...this is insane. This doesn't..."

Jack trailed off and then gasped in the horror of realization. She drank in his fear for a moment. A cruel smile that had no place on Sam face spread across her delicate lips. 

"...sound like me?" She finished.

"Ki'ya..."

"Oh, no...things are not nearly that simple."

Jack broke the spell he'd fallen under just enough to try and push her away. Becoming aggressive she used her unnaturally superior strength to capture and pin his wrists above his head. 

Straddling him like a horse to be ridden she forced him into a deep kiss. He fought her bitterly at first, however something was clouding his mind, taking away his fear and reservations. It was different than Hathor's spell, but every bit as intoxicating. She didn't pull away until he was returning the kiss with all the passion of a true lover. 

Jack unconsciously licked the honey like flavour off his lips. Dizzy to the point of nausea he weakly tried to free his wrists once more. When that failed he stared into Sam's aqua eyes that suddenly glittered with an uncharacteristic fire.

"Ki'ya...don't do this. Let her go."

"I am Neith," she leaned in and hissed in his ear "and you will worship me."

Feeling less in control as the seconds ticked by Jack still managed to shake his head in disagreement. As she pressed herself harder against him he struggled more desperately to escape. Stopping her advances Neith rocked back and looked at him with what could only be described as a pout.

"Why do you fight me?" Neith asked seriously. "I can give you everything you desire...in return you will give me everything I need."

"I don't..." Jack panted. "I don't want this..."

"Yes you do."

Jack's dark eyes lost their focus as Neith leaned in closer. The heavy sweet scent on her skin was maddening. Smiling in triumph Neith released her hold on his wrists. At first he did nothing, but as his breathing became increasingly laboured he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and drew her closer. 

Neith allowed him to explore the soft skin of her neck for a moment. Simply to prove her dominance she snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. Jack growled in senseless frustration, but he did nothing to fight her.

"My mother had no taste in men." Neith chuckled. "She went for the flashy Stallion, when she should have chosen the Alpha Dog." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"Jack?"

Daniel pushed the already slightly ajar door to Jack's house open. Stepping inside nothing appeared to be out of place. It wasn't until he wandered into the living room that he found any signs of a struggle. The glass coffee table was shattered. Two beer bottle lay on the floor, their contents long since soaked into the carpet.

"Jack?"

It was barely sunrise and the first shafts of light from the day were just starting to pierce through the windows. Daniel had been woken about twenty minutes ago by a phone call that had nothing but silence on the other end. For the first time ever he made use of the caller id and saw that it was Jack's cell phone. 

He had called back, but there had been no answer. Daniel had instantly felt like he'd swallowed a live eel, and now that eel was starting to bite him. Stepping cautiously through the house Daniel found more signs of a fight. The hallway mirror was cracked and there was a small streak of blood on the wall. 

The bedroom door was closed and Daniel hesitated to open it. For the hundredth time he wished that he hadn't left Gabriel at the Base. It was looking more and more like the Goa'uld had been right all along. 

He cursed himself again. Once he learned that Sam had gone home he had felt the overwhelming urge to do so as well. He had been so exhausted when he'd finally gotten home that he hadn't even thought about what Gabriel had said. Taking a deep breath Daniel pushed the door open.

Daniel's eyes instantly fell on the blood stain on the unmade bed. He considered just backing away and calling the police, but instead he stepped further into the seemingly abandoned room. A quiet groan of disoriented pain almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Jack?" Daniel repeated once again.

Daniel's only response was another pitiful moan. Daniel rushed over to the far side of the bed. Jack was on the floor in a tangle of sheets. His cell phone lay near by, flashing the fact that he had missed a large number of calls. 

Opening his eyes Jack stared vacantly at the ceiling. Daniel knelt down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. Jack furrowed his brow and turned his attention to Daniel. Not knowing what to do Daniel just allowed Jack to gain focus.

"Daniel?"

"I'm here."

"Why?"

Daniel wasn't sure how to answer that question. He could see Jack trying to piece together the previous evening and failing. Daniel went to help Jack sit up, but he yelped in pain.

"My shoulder hurts." Jack growled.

"Is it broken?"

"Why would it be broken? Daniel, what is going on?"

Jack didn't give Daniel a chance to answer he forced himself to sit up, battling against the sheet he wore. Daniel cringed as he saw why Jack was having trouble with his shoulder. There was a piece of glass embedded in it. Jack followed Daniel's line of sight over his own shoulder.

"That's not good." Jack muttered.

"Don't pul..."

Daniel winced again as Jack unceremoniously jerked the glass shard out of his flesh. It began to bleed once more, but he didn't seem to care. He tried to get to his feet, but even with Daniel's help he only managed to make it as far as being able to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He still didn't look very focused. He kept licking at his lips as though there was something there that he was trying to remove. Daniel hated to press him, but there was no time for allowing him to recover.

"Jack...did Ki'ya do this?"

"No...no...well...yes. I don't know, Carter was here...I think." Jack shook his head. "She said her name was Ner...Nein...Ne..."

"Neith?" Daniel asked alarmed.

"Neith."

"Oh my God..."

"You know her?"

"No...but 'Neith' is an Ancient Egyptian name that means 'Divine Mother'."

"Divine Mother?"

"Jack, don't you understand?"

"No." Jack admitted vacantly.

"We've been tricked. My daughter...she's a Goa'uld, a true Goa'uld Queen. She needed Ba'al defeated and we did it, she needs to know how to remove my influence from her insane children to make them viable...and we gave her that as well."

"Why did she...why did she come here?"

"If I had to guess...to...uh...to get the Ancient gene from you."

Jack stared Daniel in horror. He cast around frantically and spotted the torn dress shirt on the floor. The memories of night hit him all at once. A sudden sensation of having been shot in the stomach at point blank range doubled him over as he retched against an empty stomach. 

He couldn't stop. Bile burned the back of his throat as his vacant stomach continued to rebel. Slipping from the edge of the bed he ended up on his hands and knees. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped for breath between convulsions. Daniel placed his hand between Jack's gory shoulder blades in silent support.

"How could I do this?" Jack panted. "I could I do this to her? Daniel..."

"It's not your fault, Jack."

"That doesn't change anything."

"We're going to get her back."

"How can I ever face her again?"

"Jack, calm down. Time is a factor, we have to get back to the Base, we have to warn..."

Jack's cell phone rang out piercingly. Jack snatched it and answered.

"O'Ne..."

"Sir!" Walter's panicked voice rang out loud enough for even Daniel to hear. "Sir, where are you...I...I've been calling for an hour!"

"Walter, is Carter there?"

"That's why I'm calling...she...Sir, the Base...it's chaos here..."

"I'm on my way."

"No!" Walter cried. "That's why I was so desperate to get a hold of you."

"What's going on?"

"We have orders to arrest you on sight...I...I wanted to warn you."

Daniel had moved in close enough to listen in on the conversation. He stared at Jack in pure shock, however the General did not seem overly surprised by this news. He just closed his eyes in exhausted defeat. Walter's voice continued.

"She killed more than a dozen men, injured twice as many. Dr. Brightman is in critical condition. She took Ba'al, and Teal'c."

"She took Teal'c?!" Jack and Daniel exclaimed at once.

"Well...he chased after her through the Stargate and he hasn't come back. We wanted to re-dial and go after them, but we've been given strict orders not to."

"What?! Who's giving these orders?" Jack demanded.

"Ar...Area 51, Sir. When you could not be contacted they instantly took over remotely. General Stenson is due to arrive at any min..."

"Stenson?!" Daniel cried.

"_General_?!" Jack barked.

"Yes, Sir...once they get things under control here I'm sure they'll be coming for you. I...I...know this isn't your fault and I wanted to give you a head start."

"What are the charges?" Daniel demanded

"Anytime a Base is lost the General in Command is automatically set for Court-martial." Jack replied. "It doesn't always mean they are held responsible...but with all the rules I've been breaking lately..."

"They will nail you to the wall."

"If I'm lucky."

"Lucky?"

"They probably have enough to try me for Treason."

"Jack, I need to go...I have to get Gabriel. He can help us. We can fix this."

"Walter, what about Daniel?" Jack asked morosely. "Is it safe for him?"

"I...uh...I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just spit it out."

"Dr. Jackson has been classified a C.o.N."

Daniel didn't know what the acronym meant but the way Jack suddenly paled told him that it wasn't good. Jack seemed paralyzed by everything that was happening. 

"Sir?"

"Thanks for the warning, Walter."

"It's been honour serving with you, Sir."

"With you as well."

Jack closed the cell phone and dropped it. Daniel watched Jack anxiously, waiting for him to tell him what they were going to do. Jack didn't move, he just stared at the phone laying on the floor.

"What's a C.o.N?" Daniel asked quietly.

Jack jerked at the sound of Daniel's voice. He looked at him as though he had forgotten that he was there. The look in his eyes was terrifying. Daniel had never seen him looking so hopeless, not even in the depths of Ba'al's fortress. 

"Jack?"

"A 'Citizen of Nowhere'."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Gabriel laid on the bottom of his aquarium listlessly. He could understand why Daniel was so angry, but it didn't keep him from feeling guilty. The more he thought about how he had acted with Ki'ya the more he questioned himself. 

It had been so long since he'd encountered a female. He recalled them being powerful, but he couldn't recall if they were irresistible or not in the wild. He'd never encountered them in a situation where they weren't a willing partner.

He just prayed that he was wrong. Even if he wasn't, he didn't fear for Sam. Jack would instantly see any difference in her. He'd never allow Ki'ya to take her. He believed this beyond any question. 

Gabriel was starting to drift in and out of sleep when suddenly he felt someone approaching. He had a special sense that allowed him to detect the energy given off by all life forms. Right now he could feel the signature of several people getting closer.

_"Daniel?"_

Gabriel swam up to the surface hopefully. However when the intruders stepped into the room he shrank back to the bottom of the tank. None of them held any energy patterns that he could recognize. There also wasn't a single drop of Naquadah among them. 

"I want every last scrap of paper taken." A deep voice ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Gabriel had to concentrate very hard to hear the men. He had to hold perfectly still and detect the vibrations in the water around him. Even through the watery fog Gabriel's blue blood chilled as he recognized the first voice out of Daniel's memories. He didn't have a name, but he was taken back to Daniel's time in Area 51.

_'Colonel...I'm not sure this is a good idea.'_

'That alien slut is done with him...there can be no harm in trying.' Stenson growled.__

'He could die.'

'That will just save us the trouble of killing him.'

'Denahe...'

'Say one word to Denahe about this and I will have you shot.'

Gabriel had found these memories, but had never told Daniel of them. There had been no reason to. Daniel didn't even know that this conversation was in his memories. He'd barely been conscious. The pain of having a memory disk pressed back into his bleeding temple had brought him to the surface momentarily.

_'Please...I...I've given you what you wanted...let me go...'_

'You've given _**us**__ nothing of use...but you will.' _

Back in the present Gabriel cringed at the way Daniel's memories after that point had turned into a jumbled and confused mess. It had been Stenson's inexperienced handling of the disk that had pushed Daniel over the edge. Realizing he had failed Stenson had simply left him to die. Rea'beka had come back one last time to say thank you, but it was too late. Fearing she had done the seemingly irreversible damage she had left as well.

Gabriel recognized the self assured creature in room now as the same man. Gabriel's vision was little more than shadows of dark and light. However he could still see that a group of men were tearing Daniel's office apart. Not knowing what else to do Gabriel flattened himself against the back corner of the tank, hoping he'd go unnoticed. 

"Be careful with the Goa'uld, he's dangerous."

_"More than you know."_ Gabriel hissed.

Realizing that he was a target Gabriel tried to dissuade them from approaching him with a full aggressive display. He didn't know what was happening, but he was going to do everything in his power to stop it. Opening all of his fins he bellowed in his high pitched alien voice. 

"Jackson must have been mentally ill to trust this animal."

_"'Have been'?!"_ Gabriel cried in panic. _"What's happening?! What have you done to him?!"_

Gabriel continued to hiss and strike at the glass. Despite his best efforts one of the men came up to the tank. Gabriel didn't know what to do. He was extremely vulnerable in his true form and wasn't used to taking hosts by force. He decided that he would have to and waited for the foolish human to place his hand in the water.

However something metallic invaded his waters instead. He bit at the metal tongs to no effect. Terrified of capture he began to race around the confines of his tank. It took a few minutes, but with no where to go Gabriel was eventually cornered. The cold metal clamped down on his mid body with crushing strength.

Gabriel screamed in fury as he was lifted from the water. He lashed out blindly at anything and everything in reach. When he failed to bite into flesh he began to try and twist out of the grip of the tongs. The men in the room were all shouting, but Gabriel didn't have time to figure out what they were saying.

The metal that held him tightened until the pain of it began to paralyze him. Arching his back Gabriel opened his multi hinged jaws and shrieked. The noise alone was enough to earn him his freedom. He fell to the floor and thrashed against the sensation of breaking bones.

"Don't kill him!" Stenson barked angrily.

The next hand that lifted him was not as cruel, but every bit as firm. Desperate to take one of these men as a host Gabriel continued to fight. However his injuries proved to grievous to allow for much motion. He could heal the damage, but it would take time.

Unfortunately time had suddenly run out. Gabriel cried out weakly as he was forced into a small cylinder made of steel and glass. Even though this was not a stasis jar the confined space filled him with fear. As he beat himself uselessly against the glass he could feel the edges of his consciousness slipping away.

_"Daniel! Daniel! Da..." _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

"Jack?"

Jack ignored Daniel's attempts to get his attention. He had found a pair of jeans and was now looking for a shirt. Pulling on the first one he grabbed he looked down at it. The gray blue shirt had 'Air Force' written proudly in bold letters across the chest. 

Snarling in disgust Jack yanked it back off over his head and hunted out another one. Coming across a plain black one he put it on. He snatched a small duffle bag and headed out to the living room. Daniel followed him out of the room like a duckling trying to keep up with its mother.

"Jack what does 'Citizen of Nowhere' mean?"

"It means my neighbor's dog has more rights than you do." Jack growled darkly.

"What?!"

Jack opened the drawer that held one of his handguns and slung it into the bag. Rummaging through the closet he found several more clips and added them to the bag as well. Striding briskly into the kitchen he got the gun that he kept there. 

"Jack..."

"It's a Black Opps classification for turning homegrown enemies into property."

"I'm not an enemy!"

"Daniel, this has nothing to do with that. They just want to pick apart your brain and try and get the Ancient Knowledge."

"They already had me...why didn't they just do it then?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "Maybe Denahe wouldn't let them, after all you belonged to Rea'beka at the time."

"And I was too broken to do anything with afterward."

Jack just nodded and started to rummage through the fridge. Daniel knit his brow as Jack threw several bottles of sports drink and an unopened package of sharp cheddar cheese in with the weaponry. To his increasing collection he tossed in a box of matches, a roll of paper towels, a steak knife, a dish cloth, the small rug off the floor, and a bottle of cheap vodka.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel asked plaintively. "Are you having some sort of MacGyver moment?" 

"We're going to need this stuff."

"Jack, they...they can't actually do this to us."

"I think you'll find that they can."

"Ja..."

Daniel didn't get a chance to finish. Jack ran out of the kitchen with the duffle bag and went out the back door. Daniel shook his head and followed him out. When he got there the yard was empty. The duffle bag was sitting at the base of the large tree that dominated the backyard.

Walking over to the tree Daniel was just in time to see Jack climbing onto the wooden platform that he had built. Jack mucked around up there for a moment while Daniel waited patiently. He was starting to think that this was ridiculous when suddenly there was a loud cracking noise from inside the house.

"Daniel," Jack hissed "get your ass up here!"

Daniel didn't have to be told twice. He handed the duffle bag up to Jack and then crawled up into the tree as well. The pair flattened themselves against the rain soaked boards and held their breath. 

It wasn't more than thirty seconds before armed and uniformed men swarmed the house. Daniel recognized the leader of the strike group as he stepped alone into the backyard. He'd depended on him on more than one occasion. He had been one of the first ones through the door when they were raiding the abandoned hospital that Sam had been taken to for 'study'. 

"Harris!" The man's radio barked in Stenson's voice. "Status!"

Harris ignored the radio for a moment. Jack tensed as Harris walked up to the tree. He knelt down and inspected where the duffle bag had flattened out the wet grass. Looking up he and Jack locked eyes. 

"Harris?!" The radio squawked again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we weren't quick enough. There is no one here."

"Thank you." Jack breathed quietly. 

Daniel didn't know this, but the man on the ground and Jack shared a common pain. Harris had lost his son four years ago to a car accident. He had been backing out of his garage, having no idea that his six year old son had rushed out to say good-bye. It had been Jack's council that had keep him from suicide.

Harris stood up and nodded his head very slightly. Jack smiled at him in return. When someone else stepped into the backyard Harris turned around and informed them that the backyard was 'clear'.

It was another half hour before Jack and Daniel dared to crawl out of the tree. Jack had originally gone up there to retrieve his telescope, which he now added to the duffle bag. Without a word he headed off into the woods behind his house. 

They walked through the woods for nearly half the day and then caught a city bus for a short ways. Daniel didn't ask where they were going, he already knew. He didn't know what they were planning to do when they got there, but he didn't ask about that either.

Since they had rested on the bus they spent the evening walking through the outskirts of the city and then finally back into the woods again. It wasn't until daybreak that they came to the fence that surrounded the mountain Base. 

Jack took out the rug that he had taken from his kitchen and tossed it up onto the barbwire fencing. Daniel helped him up over the fence and then crawled over it himself. Jack retrieved his useful rug and headed off again.

At mid morning the pair arrived at the top of the hill across from the heavily guarded tunnel entrance. They laid down in the pine needles to keep the chances of being seen to a minimum. Jack had brought along the telescope to give them a better view of what was going on. However even at this distance it only took one glance and everything became painfully clear.

A large flatbed truck was parked just outside the main gate. Sitting on the back of it was a large unmarked crate that a dozen men were securing down with straps. There was motion everywhere, people, cars, various military vehicles coming and going, all under heavy guard. Daniel pressed himself a little harder to the ground as a heavy duty helicopter flew over head. 

"Um...Jack. Is...uh...is that what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is."

"The Stargate."

"Oh, well in that case...yes, it is _exactly_ what you think it is."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Teal'c jerked awake already in a rage. His memories at the moment were hazy at best, there had been so much chaos at the Base. The others had been lulled into a false sense of security by Gabriel and when Ki'ya turned on them no one was ready. 

Pulling with all his strength Teal'c strained to free himself from the chains that kept his wrists above his head. He had run through the Gate with every intention of killing Sam if that's what it took, however the Goa'uld that had taken her was one step ahead of him. There had simply been too many Jaffa to fight on the far side. Teal'c growled in frustration once more that no one had followed him to help.

A sudden and piercing scream in the distance caught Teal'c attention. The cry was repeated again, this time with an edge of fury to it. Teal'c tried to identify the voice, afraid that one of his friends may have come to try and rescue him and failed. However as the incoherent cry rang out again the only thing Teal'c could decipher was the fact that it was a male voice. 

Teal'c listened to the sounds of suffering for what felt like hours. The cries would grow weaker and then strengthen once more. When the metallic noise of a symbiot in pain echoed through the halls Teal'c's thoughts instantly went to Daniel and Gabriel. 

Teal'c battled against the restraints once more. Blood dripped from where they began to cut into his wrists, but it didn't deter him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of someone opening the grate to his cell that he momentarily settled down. 

Looking up Teal'c was disheartened to see the changes in his friend. Neith had painted Sam's eyelids metallic gold and applied thick black eyeliner that trailed towards her temples. Her usually kempt hair was messily spiked with some form of iridescences to it. 

The collar of her lightweight dress was fashioned from a golden scarab who's wings wrapped around her neck in a gentle caress. The gold laced bodice underneath gave way to a flowing deep blue skirt that hung just above her bare feet. A belt made of gold, red, and sapphire was slung low on her hips, its tail trailing down the front of the dress to the floor. 

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Colonel Carter, you must fight this creature."

"Oh, believe me, she's trying." Neith chuckled. "She's a clever one, but nowhere near as strong as my father when it comes to such things."

Teal'c had nothing more to say so he simply stared forward. Neith studied him for a moment before smiling sadly. She stepped up to his and traced her gold tipped fingernails along his jaw line. Her hands wandered to the collar of his shirt. Taking a hold of it she ripped it open to expose his stomach. 

"Out of everyone I am most disappointed in you. You turned away so much."

"Apophis was no god."

"I agree." Neith said seriously. "From my father's memories of him he was weak and cowardly. Not worthy of worship. But it is not the fact that you turned your back on him that I speak of. I speak of you rejecting the wonderful gift given to you."

"Carrying a parasite is not a gift."

"You have forgotten the strength my children afford you, the health, the long life...most of all the honour."

"There is no honour in it."

"Perhaps not for the weak symbiots that you carried before, sexless monstrosities. However, the one you are going to raise for me will be unlike any of the others. I have chosen you out of all to carry this one because I believe your loyalty and rage will be a powerful influence. You will be remembered for all time as the one who gave shelter to the one True God."

"You are not a god."

"No, I am not...but my son will be."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

"You know if you'd asked me two days ago if I thought I'd be adding seven counts of Grand Theft Auto to my resume I would have laughed at you."

"Technically I've stolen the cars." Jack pointed out.

"If we get caught we will most certainly be co-defendants."

"If we get caught we will most certainly be dead."

Normally Daniel would have smiled at Jack's comment, but the seriousness in his voice was chilling. Driving down a rural road in the middle of New Mexico Daniel kept a sharp eye out for cops. Not that he knew what he'd do if one tried to pull them over.

They had kept stealing and abandoning cars on their way south. Every time they switched cars it gave them a little more time of worry free driving. It took time to report a car stolen, particularly once you got out of the city. Jack had insisted on this tactic. Still Daniel felt a continuous gnawing guilt.

If they could use the highways they would have been at their destination in a matter of hours. As it was they had been driving the back roads for more than two days. What little cash they had they used on food. They couldn't risk using any credit cards or ATM machines. When they ran out of gas that was just a sign that it was time to change vehicles again.

Daniel tensed as the empty road opened up into a medium sized town. He wasn't used to being a hunted man on Earth and for some reason he found it more unsettling than any of the times that the natives of other planets had chased after him. 

Daniel glanced over at Jack, he'd been incredibly quiet on this whole journey. Basically only speaking when spoken to. Jack's skin was dangerously pale and glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"Jack are you alright?"

"I've been better...pull in here."

Jack had indicated a Army Surplus store and Daniel turned into the small parking lot. Without a word Jack opened the door and got out of the car. His every motion seemed to take a great deal of effort. He didn't even bother to close the door.

"Jack?"

Daniel got no response, Jack just disappeared into the store. Daniel rubbed his temples against a pounding headache. He was starting to lose hope in their plan, what little of it there was.

After seeing the chaos at the Base they had risked one last call to Walter to find out what was going on. The news had not been good. The Stargate program had been canceled, the SGC was being decommissioned in quick order. 

Daniel dreaded asking what had become of Gabriel. Walter informed him that the Goa'uld had been taken away with the rest of the classified property. It didn't take any imagination to figure out where they were going.

The real problem was going to be trying to get inside Area 51 once they got there. The security around the Air Base was tighter than that of Stargates since it was 'on the map' so to speak. It was also very likely that Area 51 knew they were coming. Worse yet they had no friends on the inside. 

Jack didn't seem worried about any of these disadvantages. Daniel had brought the subject up a few times, but Jack just said that he'd get them in. For Gabriel's sake Daniel hoped he was right. He felt sick when he thought of Gabriel. Without a host he was incapable of defending himself or even communicating. 

Area 51 had been a nightmare for Daniel, and he feared it would be nothing short of Hell for Gabriel. For all he knew they had murdered and dissected him already. Daniel pushed that thought to the back of his mind, there was no sense in thinking that way. 

Jack came out of the store with a small dark green plastic box. He got into the car and chucked his purchase into the back seat. Daniel looked at it, but it was unmarked. He turned to Jack for an explanation, but got none.

"What's going on?"

"Just get us out of here."

Daniel was about to protest, but he could see that there was no point. Jack had leaned his head back and seemed to already be drifting in and out of sleep. Daniel drove for another two hours before Jack moved. The sun was about half an hour from setting and the desert was starting to turn a rich orange in anticipation of nightfall.

"This is far enough."

"Far enough for what?"

"Just stop."

Daniel pulled the car off the lonely road and came to a stop. Once again Jack got out of the car. This time he opened the back door. He retrieved the dish cloth and bottle of vodka out of the duffle bag and picked up the green box. 

"Come on, Daniel. I need your help for this."

"Don't like drinking alone?"

Jack managed a smile, his first since Daniel had discovered him laying on his floor. Jack wandered a little ways into the desert until he found a small boulder to sit on. Daniel got out and followed him, still confused.

Handing the supplies over to Daniel Jack gingerly removed his black shirt. He turned around on the rock he was sitting on to show Daniel his back. Daniel nearly dropped the items he'd been given at the sight of the bloody mess that dripped from Jack's shoulder.

The wound from where Jack had yanked the glass out of his shoulder had never closed. Daniel had never gotten a look at it and had assumed it was minor. However, a five inch gash was oozing fresh blood. His shirt had stuck to the deep cut and slowed the bleeding down. However after two days the blood loss was starting to affect him.

"This is why you insisted on stealing cars with dark interiors." Daniel accused.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what?"

Jack turned an annoyed glare on Daniel and snatched the vodka away from him. Opening the bottle he ground his teeth together and poured the clear alcohol over his shoulder. He took the dish cloth away as well and pressed it hard against the injury. 

"How's it look?" Jack asked as he took the cloth away.

"Horrifically infected. You need a doctor."

"You are a doctor."

"A _medical_ doctor."

"Just stitch it up."

Daniel opened the box in his hands and found it to be a field first aid kit. Laying on top was a silver package that held a picture of a needle and thread. Daniel lifted the package up and inspected it.

"I...I don't know how."

"That's what the instructions are for." Jack growled.

"They're in Japanese." Daniel noted as he took a small square of paper out of the box.

"You can't read Japanese?"

"I can. I'm just surprised to find Japanese instructions in an American Army aid kit."

"Two words: 'Lowest Bid'."

"Ah."

"Daniel...can we get this over with? I'm still losing blood here. Eventually the coyotes are going to come for me."

"Uh...right."

"Wash your hands."

Daniel nodded and washed his hands as best he could in the vodka. Reading the instructions a few times Daniel ripped open the sliver packaging. The needle was small and curved with the catgut attached directly to it. Jack didn't make a sound as Daniel placed the messy sutures into the gaping wound. 

When he was done Daniel pour the rest of the vodka over the cut to clean it. It wasn't a pretty job, but it had greatly reduced the amount of bleeding. Jack retrieved his blood soaked shirt and pulled it back on. 

"We should be there in a few hours, I call dibbs on the first shower."

"You think Area 51 is going to let us use their showers?"

"No, The Little Ali'e Inn."

"Little alien...you know an alien living in New Mexico?"

"The Little Ali'e **Inn**."

"Ah, right...cute." Daniel shook his head.

"We'll be safe there, I'm good friends with the owner."

"Then what?"

"Then it's time to call in my last favour."

"Favour? Who owes you a favour?"

"Denahe."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

_"If he was dead, I would know it...I would know."_

Gabriel laid on the bottom of a small aquarium, trying to not to tremble. He had no idea where he was, but he had a theory. However it wasn't his own predicament that was causing his stomach to twist in anxious fear. It was the fate of his friends that tormented him.

_"I should have forced Daniel to listen to me. If I ha..."_

Gabriel's attention was brought back to his surroundings as he felt a group of men approach. Instead of going into a useless aggressive posture Gabriel took another approach. Laying on his side he pretended to gape painfully for breath. 

When the metal tongs invaded his waters again he made no motion to escape them. When they grasped him this time around they were far more gentle about it, meaning that they were hopefully falling for his ploy. 

Gabriel waited until he was completely out of the water before twisting himself free. The man who had picked him up cried out and dropped the tongs, but it was too late, Gabriel was already wrapped around his wrist. 

Determined to take a host Gabriel began coiling up the panicking man's arm. He tightened his grip with all of his strength when someone tried to pull him away. He was almost to his shoulder when there was a sudden crack of stunning pain.

A powerful electrical current from a tazer ran through Gabriel's long body and the man he was attached to. The shock threw his muscles into uncontrollable convulsions and he fell. Another picked him up before he could fully regain his senses.

Still weak Gabriel could only offer token resistance as they carried him across the room. He found temporary relief as he was set in a shallow pan of cool water. However his adrenaline spiked as some form of restraint was place on him. He fought against the three bands that suddenly held him down, but there was no escape.

Gabriel's claustrophobic fear turned to terror as he sensed a small amount of Naquadah nearing him. Squealing in protest he tried once more to free himself. Gabriel cried out in anguish as the sharp needle on the back of the memory disk lanced into his neck.

_"There is nothing you can learn from me that you will understand!"_ Gabriel cried angrily.

No one could understand him, and even if they could it was very likely that they wouldn't care. The memory disk sparked to life causing him to cry out in fearful pain. He didn't want to relive his life anymore than Daniel had wanted to. Gabriel screamed again, but this time in pure animalistic rage.

Someone had invaded his territory...

Thrown back into the past, back to the very beginning, Gabriel prowled the warm shallow waters of his home world. There were scores of sexless Goa'uld sharing his stretch of the river, but he did not care about these. 

It was the fact that he could sense another true male that had him on a rampage. Suddenly the high pitched cry of one of his females sliced through the water. Racing to her aid he discovered the invader wrapped around her. 

Gabriel cried out in challenge and the other male quickly abandoned his attempts at mating to fight. Lashing out with his toothy jaws Gabriel skillfully slashed open his opponent's side. The younger male screamed and tried to flee, however Gabriel caught him by the tail and hauled him back.

Entwining himself around the invader Gabriel crushed the life out of him. When he released his prey the female he had rescued swam up and rubbed her multi coloured hide along his body gratefully. Wanting to make sure there were no other unwelcome guests Gabriel left his Mate so that she could feed on the corpse of the loser in peace.

There was a new scent in the water. Something he hadn't come across before, something irresistible. Swimming up stream Gabriel made his way towards the intoxicating chemical. It was like a Queen in heat, only stronger, more powerful, more concentrated. 

It had been a trap. He hadn't known it at the time, at the time he'd barely known anything. Months later he knew so much his mind reeled and sometimes blacked out completely. Everything had changed since that day. His life of freedom and innocents had been replaced by one of captivity and pain. 

Gabriel whimpered weakly as another needle was forced through the scales of his underbelly. With every jab he became more aware of the Galaxy as a whole. However no amount of information could help him understand his role in it. 

A new pain wracked his body as something warm and radiant was pushed into his blue blood through the syringe. The substance had a name, it had a name and for some reason he knew that name: Naquadah. 

He convulsed as it spread through his already tired body. He knew something else, he knew many of his brethren had died at this exact moment. This was a critical step in whatever they were doing and it had failed time and time again. 

Gabriel felt the edges of his conciseness beginning to tear away. He did not mind, he no longer wanted to live this way. Death was not some he'd thought of before, but now dreams of it consumed him. Just as he could feel its cold embrace coming near a searing blaze tore him away from it.

Through a haze of pain Gabriel could hear his tormentors shouting and cheering. They rejoiced that he would live, and he cursed them for it. He cried out for mercy, but they didn't understand, worse than that they didn't even try.

_"You have no idea what you've done."_ Gabriel hissed. _"You call yourselves 'gods' yet you care nothing for your creation! I hope your true Gods show you no more pity than you've shown me!"_

Gabriel's impassioned speech fell on deaf ears. He cried bitterly as they callously ripped the wires out from under his skin. The jolt of electricity they had run through him had been just enough to keep him alive while the Naquadah fused with his system. 

Lifted from the tiny aquarium where they tortured him Gabriel was dropped into a larger tank of slightly purple fluid. The thickness of the liquid made it uncomfortable to breath. To exhausted to swim Gabriel sank to the bottom. He had lost his will to fight, this last experiment had taught him something important. He knew now what they wanted from him, he knew now what he was. Nothing more than a slave.

_"I will never see this world they are teaching me about."_

Gabriel didn't know how long he laid on the bottom of the tank, he didn't care. It wasn't until he felt two people enter the room that he even bothered to lift his head up. There was something different about these two. One of them was a man Gabriel knew and hated well, but the other, there was something wrong with the other one.

Becoming more interested Gabriel focused on the second one and realized that he was afraid. Gabriel hadn't known that any of the land creatures could feel fear the same way he did. Suddenly the man cried out in terrible pain. Gabriel knew exactly how the device that bathed the poor man in light worked. It made all of the nerves scream out at once causing a paralyzing agony. 

_"Leave him alone!"_ Gabriel cried without knowing why he should care.

Eventually the young man fell to the floor. His tormentor lorded over him for a moment more and then left the room. Gabriel sank back to the bottom of his tank, more fearful than ever. No one was safe from these monsters. It wasn't until hours later, when he sensed the young man's approach that he moved again.

"You're not a mindless animal, are you?" The man asked quietly.

_"Not anymore."_ Gabriel replied.

When it became clear that the man couldn't hear him he did a little summersault to respond.

"You're the one that I hear at night, in my dreams...you've been trying to talk to me."

_"I have been trying to talk to anyone who will listen."_

"They've been hurting you, just like they do to me." The original Gabriel said sadly. "At least they haven't been lying to you."

_"They have lied and deceived us both! Help me! And I will help you!"_

Gabriel whipped around and slapped its tail against the glass. The man furrowed his brow in thought. Not having gotten his point across the first time the Gou'ald struck the glass again.

"You want out of there." 

_"Yes!"_

"Would you know where to go if I let you out?"

_"I believe that we can be together...we will be more powerful as one!"_

"I...I can almost understand you."

_"That is because it is meant to be. Free me! Please!"_

Gabriel slapped his tail again the tank once more. The other Gabriel placed his palm on the glass and the Gou'ald swam up and rub against the clear wall of his cage.

"I'll help you...if you'll help me."

_"Together we can make them suffer as we have..."_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

The former First Prime of Ba'al walked nervously through the halls looking for his new Master. From the main Pool Room there was a gentle splashing sound. Swallowing hard he stepped into the pure marble room.

The walls held alcoves that ran with crystal clear waterfalls of various temperatures. The large pool set into the white marble floor held murky blue water, stained by scented liquids that gave it an irresistible scent and a calming effect. Purple flower petals floated on the still surface of the opaque pool.

The Jaffa furrowed his brow, he couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach. His new Mistress was unstable, at best, and it didn't help that he had bad news. He knelt down by the side of the pool and picked up the discarded blue dress on the floor. It was torn and tattered, as if it had been ripped off.

A sudden splash in water's caused the Jaffa to look up sharply. The azure surface of the water was rippling, the flowers bobbed up and down. He waited a moment for his Queen to surface, but she did not.

"My Lady?"

With a sudden flurry of frothing water the First Prime was grabbed around the neck by thin well muscled arms. He didn't even have time to scream as he was hauled into the pool.

The waters smoothed out and all was silent. Slowly the blue water became stained with deep red. After a few more minutes blonde hair broke the surface of the water. Blood dripped from her lips as she rose up out of the pool. With her aqua eyes glowing white she squealed like a wrathful Symbiot.

Stepping over to one of the waterfalls she cleansed the slippery blue water and thick red blood off her ivory skin. Closing her eyes she leaned her forehead against the cold marble wall and let the water slip down her back.

"It's getting worse..." She whimpered.

Standing up straight she shook her head angrily.

"But I will fight it." Neith growled.

Walking with purpose she went over to the gold table that held a pile of soft cotton towels. After drying off she picked up her blue dress and found it shredded. Growling in anger she strode to her room and found a white dress made of a sheer fabric. Looking over at the bed and its red velvet comforter her eyes lost some of their focus. Motionless she stared at it with her breath becoming increasingly shallow.

"No...no...no...this can't be..."

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she sunk to her knees.

"Samantha!"

Burying her face in her hands she wept like a lost child. She couldn't stop crying and she feared that the sudden crushing pressure on her heart was going to be enough to kill her. Shaking with tears she cried until she was breathless from it.

A soft knock at her door caused her to jolt. She looked around the room and got back to her feet. An older Jaffa stepped into the room with his gaze firmly locked on the ground. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the intrusion.

"My Queen?"

"What?" Neith snarled as she angrily rubbed the tears away.

"Are you not well?"

"I am fine! What do you want?"

"The Shol'va...he is growing weaker."

"I will deal with it."

"Yes, my Lady."

Neith took a deep breath and left what had once been her prison. Knowing Teal'c's problem she traveled to Ba'al's lab where he kept some Tretonin. He had been trying to modify it to try and slow down Symbiot maturation. So far all he had managed to do was enhance the process.

Armed with a syringe of the drug she made her way to the room where she had had Teal'c moved to. He now stayed in what was once Ba'al's master bedroom. Tapestries of deep rich colours hung from the walls, thick rugs covered the floor. Teal'c laid on the bed motionless.

Neith stared at him struggling for breath. He still wore a set of chains around his wrists and a long chain attached his ankle to the sturdy four posted bed. With an unreadable expression on her face she stepped up to him and pushed the Tretonin into his blood. Teal'c fluttered his eyes open and glared up.

"Fight her." Teal'c growled.

Teal'c watched the woman who was once his friend stare at him. The Tretonin raced through his blood. After the withdrawal the reintroduction of the drug was painful. The muscles surrounding the unused pouch in his stomach contracted violently. Arching against it Teal'c roared.

The pain quickly subsided. Catching his breath once more Teal'c looked up at his tormentor. She had backed away, dropping the syringe. Teal'c watched the frightened look on her face turn to one of exulted excitement.

"Teal'c?! Teal'c!" She cried happily. "You have **no** idea how glad I am to see you!"

She rushed up to him and helped him sit up. Teal'c eyed her suspiciously, the look on her face was not one that he associated with Sam. She saw the apprehension in his dark eyes and flashed him a nervous smile of her own.

"Teal'c...it's me, Daniel."

"Daniel?"

She nodded and reached out to touch him. Teal'c snatched her wrist in his powerful grip. She remained calm and did not struggle against him.

"You are **not** Daniel Jackson."

"I know I don't look like myself. Hathor, she did this to me...I don't know why."

"Hathor?"

"Yes, she's taken over the SGC. We have to get out of here, we have to stop her."

"She was killed many years ago."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Her expression was one of such fear that Teal'c released her. She backed away and pushed on the bridge of her nose the way Daniel always did. Teal'c recognized it as a nervous habit that Daniel had, pushing up his glasses even when they weren't falling. Or in this case, not even there.

"No...that's...that's not possible. I mean I have a lot of black outs, but I haven't been here more than a few days at most! Teal'c something isn't right here...I mean besides the fact that I'm a woman."

"Not just any woman."

"What?"

Teal'c looked over at a near by mirror. Following his line of sight she screamed in terror at the sight of Sam's reflection. Teal'c remained unmoved by her reaction and simply waited.

"No...no, this isn't what I remember looking like... I had light red hair...almost colourless green eyes... Teal'c help me...I have to get back. Janet, she...she can help me!"

"We can not help you." Teal'c said icily. "You are not Daniel Jackson, you are not even human."

"Then...then what am I?"

"Insane."

"I don't understand."

"You are nothing more than Daniel Jackson's memories, trapped in the body of a Goa'uld larva."

"Uh...um...okay..."

"I do not understand it fully. All I know is you must leave Colonel Carter's body immediately."

"Colonel?"

"Leave, before Neith returns."

"I...I don't know how."

"Try!"

Fear filled Sam's aqua eyes at the harsh tone in Teal'c's voice. Confronted once more with violence Neith resurfaced. She lashed out and struck Teal'c hard enough to knock him into darkness. She growled in frustrated rage and turned to leave the room.

Stepping out into the hall she passed by a full length mirror. She paused and stared at the reflection staring back at her. Hypnotized by the sorrowful woman that stared back at her she stepped closer. She furrowed her brow as a tear slipped down the reflection's face. Reaching out she gently touched the glass.

"Help us...

I don't need help..."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jack sat in a black leather loveseat flipping through channels on a large screen TV. There was nothing on, nothing worth watching anyway. He'd surfed through the news channels, but so far there wasn't any word about the eminent destruction of Earth by alien beings.

"Of course the last time Anubis almost nuked Antarctica it didn't even make the Late, Late Show."

Jack tensed as Daniel stirred. He looked over at his friend who was stretched out on the matching couch. Daniel didn't wake, he simply rolled over and continued to snore quietly. Jack watched him sleeping for a moment and sighed.

Several hours later the sound of a key grinding in a lock perked Jack's ears. He switched off the television and the lights. Getting up he went and leaned against the archway that separated the living room from the front hall.

Denahe stepped through the front door with a briefcase in one hand and a large amount of mail in the other. After closing the door he placed the briefcase on the floor and flicked on the hall light. Not sensing the stranger in the room Denahe started to flip through the mail.

"It's all just junk mail...I've already been through it."

"Jack!"

Denahe dropped the mail and stumbled back in shock. Jack remained leaning against the archway, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. After a quick recovery Denahe forced a casual smile and very discreetly moved towards the small drawered table against the wall.

"Don't bother," Jack said casually "I already took the gun."

"Of course you did." Denahe flashed a genuine smile this time. "Jack, I'm sorry about everything that's happened, but it was out of my control."

"I'm sure it was."

"If you hadn't run I might have been able to help you. I could have at least convinced the Air Force to allow you to retire without Court-martial."

"What about Daniel? Would he have been treated as fairly if we hadn't run? Oh, no, wait...I remember now, he's not a Citizen anymore. So I guess the best you could have been able to do for him would be to make sure he got a number that he likes to replace the name he once had. He's always been partial to six...thinks it's lucky or something."

"Jac..."

"No," Jack spat "there is _nothing_ you can say! No excuse is good enough, no apology heartfelt enough, no explanation that could possibly make this right."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I already told you...I can't help."

"You can and you will."

"What exactly do you think you I can do for you?"

"You can get us into Area 51."

Denahe said nothing at first. Eventually he sighed and leaned back against his front door. Jack folded his arms over his chest and glared at Denahe to make sure he understood that this was not a debatable topic.

"Jack, I've been reassigned...I no longer work for Area 51."

"What?"

"Stenson has taken over."

"How is that even possible?"

"Because he knows all the right people, stabs all the right backs, licks all the right shoes, and in the eyes of the Administration he has been 'right' about you all along and I've been 'wrong'."

"I'm going to kill him." Jack growled seriously. "Where does he live?"

"On the Base for the moment."

"When do they revoke your clearance?"

"Tomorrow. If I pulled on absolutely every string I have I may be able to get you two through the front gate. But from that point on you'd be on your own."

"We're used to it."

"Jack, it's suicide."

"We're used to that too." Daniel added.

Jack looked over his shoulder and found that Daniel had woken and joined him. Denahe brought his eyes down to the floor and could not bring them up again. Looking like a child that had just been caught breaking a window with a baseball he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Can you get us in or not?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Jackson, do you understand what will happen to you if you're caught?"

"It can't be any worse than what I've already faced."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"Please, please I** must** be allowed to continue my journey. I will give you anything you want."

"You will give us what we want regardless of the terms."

Gabriel looked up at the beast that held him captive. The creature's vocabulary did not fit well with his face, or even his tongue. Every word was guttural and harsh. It had been so many thousands of years since Gabriel had seen an Unas that he did not recognize his attacker as one.

Everything had happened so fast that Gabriel still wasn't sure exactly what was going on. He had been traveling to the Nox world to sign the Peace Treaty when they were attacked and boarded by the reptilian monsters.

Gabriel pulled at the chains that kept his wrists behind his back. Kneeling on the floor of his own ship he thought furiously. There were no weapons on the ship, there was nothing of value, even the ship itself was only second rate. He didn't understand what they wanted, or what he could offer.

"My Lord Hept." Another one of the Unas Goa'uld entered meekly.

"Yes?" Hept growled.

"We found sixteen aboard the ship."

"Kill them."

"No!"

Gabriel leapt to his feet and rushed Hept. The powerful Unas knocked Gabriel back to the floor easily. He walked over to one of the others and took a sinister looking metal stick from him. Gabriel was struggling to get back to his feet when Hept pressed the tip of the device between his shoulder blades.

An explosion of unexpected pain stole Gabriel's breath and dropped him to the floor again. He rolled over onto his back to try and kick his tormentor. However Hept calmly stepped to the side and forced the tip against Gabriel's stomach. Arching against the fiery pain Gabriel screamed. When it was over he fought once more with his restraints until his wrists bleed freely.

"Who are you?!" Gabriel demanded.

"You honestly don't know?"

"No!"

"Perhaps if you heard my true voice..."

Hept took a deep breath let out a high pitch squeal that chilled Gabriel to the bone. A satisfied smile spread across the Goa'uld's reptilian face at the horrified recognition in Gabriel's eyes.

"No...you can't be..."

"Your children?"

"No..."

"Yes...and we are going to finish what you started. You wanted to raise yourself above the false gods, to rule over the weak, punish the si..."

"No! Wait! I...I've learned so much since those days!" Gabriel cried desperately. "I am just about to bring Peace..."

"That is never going to happen. It works out much better for us if your kind and the Ancients are at War."

"Plea..."

Gabriel didn't get a chance to protest further. Hept touched the pain stick against his chest and did not pull away until Gabriel lost consciousness.

Years past in darkness and pain. At first he fought his children, he fought them with a strength that even he hadn't known he'd possessed. They twisted and tortured his body, but his mind remained strong. Rescue would come, Gabriel had been sure of it. Kiev and Leena wouldn't leave him to this fate, he knew they would find him.

It wasn't until he lost count of how many time he'd been killed that Gabriel finally began to lose hope. The seemingly endless days of torture began to blur into one. He could no longer even remember what it was exactly that they did to him at the end of the day. His mind blocked the specifics to help him keep what was left of his sanity.

When they tired of their games or when he finally lost his hold on life he was healed and thrown into a cell with no bars and no lights. Sitting in the corner Gabriel stared sightlessly into the pitch black.

He tried briefly to speak to his host, but like all the times before he received no answer. Gabriel began to rake his hands through his long hair, just for something to do. They didn't come for him as often as they used to, or at least it seemed that way to him. However they still came, and he shivered at the realization that it would probably be soon.

He had no idea how long it had been since he'd left Idlewyld. Time was now meaningles to him. After being broken he began to teach them whatever they could learn. At first he spoke of useless things, such as how to change their voices. Later he confessed to the secrets behind more important things, like the Stargate.

They already knew from his own lessons from the Ancients how to use and create a great deal of technology. They had also already taken to stealing it from lesser races. However there was one goal they could not accomplish, one that they greatly desired. They wanted humanoid hosts.

It was a question that Gabriel could not answer. He did not know what allowed him to take Gabriel as a host, he could not help his children take Niacines. However, they did not believe him.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards his cell threw Gabriel into a violent fit of dry heaving. They barely had to touch him to make his abused frame cry out at the mere anticipation of pain. He forced his stomach back under control and uselessly pressed himself into the corner.

Even with his eyes welded shut the piercing light from the open door stung. When rough hands grabbed him Gabriel wailed incoherently. His reward was to be picked up and slammed back first into the metal wall.

With his eyes still shut he peacefully allowed them to lead him away from his only sanctuary. It wasn't long before he was forced to his knees on a cold floor and released. Trembling uncontrollably he didn't dare look to see what today's torture would bring.

Physically he had changed dramatically over the years. Rather than causing him to waste away the centuries of stress and strain had actually defined his every muscle. However, it had also completely drained him of any colour he once had. His flesh looked as though it was carved of the finest ivory. His long hair fell straight and silken as a spider web.

It was only when he opened his eyes that anything resembling his past self was revealed. Although filled with sorrow his eyes still sparkled with their original sapphire colour. However right now he was keeping them shut, veiled from the world.

"Gabriel." A reverberating voice purred.

Gabriel said nothing.

"Look at me."

Knowing he had no choice Gabriel raised his gaze to Atum-Ra a refined looking Unas Goa'uld. Hept had been over thrown and killed countless years ago. Even his predecessor had been removed. However the next Goa'uld Lord was always there to take possession. Atum-Ra smiled brightly.

"I have a gift for you."

"I wish only for death." Gabriel whispered.

"You know I can not allow that, but I may have the next best thing for you." Atum-Ra replied sympathetically. "First, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Atum-Ra held out his clawed hand and a beautiful woman with blood red hair stepped from the shadows and took his hand. She looked down on Gabriel without interest.

"Introduce yourself, my Dear."

"We are Hathor."

"She is your grand-daughter." Atum-Ra added.

"What?"

"Yes...a True Female in a perfect host. They are a primitive people, the Tau'ri." Atum-Ra explained. "For some reason their blood is easier to mix with our own than your wretched Niacine kind. From her will be born a new line, and they will rule as Gods!"

Tears traced down Gabriel's alabaster face. He did not attempt to change their hearts, he knew they had none. His children had already left the Niacine race in ruins, the Ancients were gone, the Tau'ri would be next. Gabriel's stomach twisted at the thought of the demons he created, and the fact that he could not stop them.

"This brings us to your gift, Gabriel."

Atum-Ra motioned once again and a Tau'ri slave stepped up with an ornate jar in his hands. He placed the jar on the floor between Gabriel and Atum-Ra. It didn't look threatening, but Gabriel knew more than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

Gabriel had never seen a stasis jar before. He had lied to Daniel and the others about the fact that the original Gabriel had built him one. He had been too afraid to tell them the truth, it would have meant admitting to suppressing him.

Atum-Ra stood up and walked to the jar. He bent down and opened the tightly sealed lid. Standing back up he looked at Gabriel with an expectant grin.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't even know what it is." Gabriel admitted.

"It is your new home."

Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion. Before he could think it over two men grabbed his upper arms with vice-like strength. Although his instincts told him to fight Gabriel had lost the will. Atum-Ra smiled coldly.

"You see we have lost our need for you in this form, but we can not allow you to die."

"I lied...I swear." Gabriel moaned. "You can kill me, you will not lose your memory."

"That is a risk we can not take."

Gabriel hung his head in defeat. Atum-Ra walked up to him and tilted his head back. Gabriel kept his eyes looking away, in the past he had been punished savagely for little more than making eye contact. Atum-Ra sighed.

"Leave your host, Gabriel."

"Leave?"

"Leave or I will take you out by force."

"I don't understa..."

Atum-Ra's face screwed up in sudden rage. He tangled his hand in Gabriel's hair and pulled his chin down to his chest. The sound of a knife being unsheathed quickened Gabriel's heart. When the icy blade pierced the back of his neck he cried out in terror.

Gabriel's flesh was the only thing he had to remind him of how life used to be. Even though the original Gabriel never answered his cries, he could still feel him there. It gave him courage, it helped him hang on to his last sliver of hope.

The thought of being taken away from him was more than Gabriel could bare. He screamed and bucked wildly. The men tried to hold him down, sinking their fingers into his flesh till it bled, but he could not be stopped. When the guards could not tame him Atum-Ra went for Gabriel's throat.

Atum-Ra missed his target and ended up plunging the knife into Gabriel's chest instead. The effect was the same, with is lungs filling with blood he quickly lost the power to fight. As he grew weaker he felt himself being torn from the man who had saved him, the one who had made him everything that he was. As he was lifted into the air he shrieked in useless fury.

Gabriel could sense that there was still life left in his former host. After thousands of years of suppression he had resurfaced, only to die. As he was being forced into the stasis jar a stray thought filled Gabriel with a fear that he hadn't known himself capable of feeling.

If the Goa'uld could take these Tau'ri as hosts, they may be able to take Gabriel. He would end up a slave forever, all because he hadn't had the courage to die along side him all those years ago.

Gabriel squealed, begged Atum-Ra to allow his host to die. However, his animal voice could not be understood even by his own kind. As the lid of the tiny jar closed he realized he may never know his partner's fate.

_"Gabriel! Gabriel!"_


	32. Chapter 32

WARNING: A wee bit violent.

Chapter Thirty-two

"I wish my father could see this."

Ba'al's only response was a low groan. Stripped to the waist, sweat dripped from his skin, blood stained the corners of his mouth. He was bent backwards over an arched marble altar that forced his back into an unnatural position and pulled all his muscles taunt. 

The altar had been designed by Ba'al himself to prey on instinctual fears. With his stomach exposed, and his legs chained apart he was completely vulnerable. He couldn't even see what she was doing. His only view was an upside down one of the far side of the room. 

Neith smiled coldly and sat up on the rounded altar next to her captive. Ba'al jerked slightly as she placed her delicate hand on his muscular stomach. She kept her touch light and waited patiently. It wasn't long before she could feel him trembling beneath her. 

"It's an experience unlike any other, isn't it?" Neith purred. "The feel of a new life inside you?"

When Ba'al didn't respond Neith pushed down one his stomach slightly. The reaction was instantaneous and violent. Ba'al screamed, he screamed like an animal being dragged away by a predatory. He battled against his restraints until they cut his flesh to the bone.

The ring around his throat had sprung to life and allowed him to tear open his wrist and ankles over and over again. When he begain to calm Neith rubbed on his stomach rhythmically. The air was split once again by Ba'al wailing in some unseen agony. Stopping only to catch his breath he screamed until his voice was raw. 

"Stop! Stop, please! I did not sell you to the Tok'ra...I swear!"

"I don't believe you."

Neith began to push on his stomach once again. Unable to cry out anymore Ba'al moaned. Neith dragged her palm down and rested it on Ba'al's inner thigh. The young Symbiot trapped under Ba'al's skin responded to his mother's touch and burrowed through his flesh. 

As the snake thrashed within him Ba'al's whimpering turned to a broken weeping. Neith lured the larva back into his stomach. With an excited glitter in her eye she pressed against Ba'al's heart. He sputtered up bright red blood and then tensed as the Symbiot pierced his heart. 

Neith watched until he relaxed in momentary death. Jumping down off the altar she walked over to a large table that held all of Ba'al's favourite torture devices. Selecting a plain knife she walked over and cut the young Goa'uld out of his chest. 

Without hesitation she snapped the Symbiot's neck and tossed it aside. While waiting for the ring to revive Ba'al Neith washed her hands. Bringing a cold wet cloth over to him she cleaned the blood and sweat from his body as well. 

Ba'al snapped awake, shaking with relief to have the snake out of his flesh. It had been feeding on him for days, or at times just writhing in its own insanity. The ring had kept it alive, despite its attempts to drown itself in Ba'al's blood. 

Now that the pain was gone Ba'al quickly composed himself once again. He lifted his head as best he could and glared spitefully at Neith. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"I know what you're thinking." She sighed. "You think my host's Fly Boy is never going to allow me to keep her."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"I have no doubt that they will come for me. In fact I'm counting on it. However, what makes you think they'll bother to save you? After everything you've done to them?"

Ba'al didn't respond. Neith chuckled and traced her nails across his chest. She wandered back over to the table and selected two glass bottles. Ba'al caught sight of them and tried once more to jerk away. 

Neith opened both bottled and carefully poured their contents onto his chest. Ba'al snarled in pain as the liquids sank into his skin. Neith watched facinated as the combination of the two steamed and boiled with an intense internal heat. Ba'al ground his teeth together and rode out the storm.

"You know if you hadn't lied to me I don't think any of this would be happening."

"I swear I said nothing to the Tok'ra about you." Ba'al hisssed angrily. "If I wanted you dead I would have done it myself!"

"You should have. But what I'm speaking of is the power to remove my children's insanity."

"I don't have that power."

"Of course you do. It was written on the Crystal."

"It is only theory, it doesn't work."

"Ah, but with the knowledge of my host...I can make it a reality."

"Let me help you."

"I don't think so. You have treated me as a mindless breeding animal for my entire life. If you wanted a partner, if you truly wanted a Queen you should have treated me as one from the beginning!"

"I...I made a mistake."

"Yes, yes you did. You don't want children anyway, you simply want mindless slaves to keep your Jaffa alive."

"That's not true. Give me a second chance, no one knows my research as I do. You will never succeed on your own."

Neith seemed to contemplate Ba'al offer for a moment. Eventually she simply shook her head. Ba'al tried to keep an eye on her as she suddenly stepped out of view, but he could not. However the sound of running water prickled his skin with fear. Neith came back into view with a large metal cup.

"Wai..."

Ba'al received no second chances. The awkward position he was in made it nearly impossible to simply swallow the water being poured down his throat and it quickly made it into his lungs. As the panic set in he briefly wondered how Daniel had kept his sanity as long as he had. 

Neith watched him struggle without pity. He fought to breath until his heart finally failed. For a moment everything was still, then with an audible snap the cataleptic spasm pulled his muscles so tightly that he dislocated several joints straining against the wrist and ankle chains.

When he could breath again he panted heavily against the broken joints as the ring slowly pulled them back together. She waited until it was over and he was back to his senses before nosily gathering another glass of the thin fluid. She smiled at the way his eyes rolled back to white when she approached him again.

"No..."

"This really isn't necessary." Neith mimicked Ba'al's previous words to Sam. "You can stop this pain, you can end this suffering, I will even allow you to live. However, in return you must give me something."

"What do you want?"

"I want your body."

"Wha...what?"

"For my son." 


	33. 32 Uncensored

Chapter Thirty-two Uncensored

WARNING: This is an Uncensored version of the last chapter (chapter 32) with an added page of somewhat sexual torture twist. Nothing truely graphic, but certainly R rated.

This was written cause a few of my readers didn't think I was hard enough on Ba'al after everything he's done to Jack, Daniel, Sam, Ki'ya, ect.

There are NOT exstra plot points! So you can skip this if you think Ba'al got enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Thirty-two

"I wish my father could see this."

Ba'al's only response was a low groan. Stripped to the waist, sweat dripped from his skin, blood stained the corners of his mouth. He was bent backwards over an arched marble altar that forced his back into an unnatural position and pulled all his muscles taunt.

The altar had been designed by Ba'al himself to prey on instinctual fears. With his stomach exposed, and his legs chained apart he was completely vulnerable. He couldn't even see what she was doing. His only view was an upside down one of the far side of the room.

Neith smiled coldly and sat up on the rounded altar next to her captive. Ba'al jerked slightly as she placed her delicate hand on his muscular stomach. She kept her touch light and waited patiently. It wasn't long before she could feel him trembling beneath her.

"It's an experience unlike any other, isn't it?" Neith purred. "The feel of a new life inside you?"

When Ba'al didn't respond Neith pushed down one his stomach slightly. The reaction was instantaneous and violent. Ba'al screamed, he screamed like an animal being dragged away by a predatory. He battled against his restraints until they cut his flesh to the bone.

The ring around his throat had sprung to life and allowed him to tear open his wrist and ankles over and over again. When he began to calm Neith rubbed on his stomach rhythmically. The air was split once again by Ba'al wailing in some unseen agony. Stopping only to catch his breath he screamed until his voice was raw.

"Stop! Stop, please! I did not sell you to the Tok'ra...I swear!"

"I don't believe you."

Neith began to push on his stomach once again. Unable to cry out anymore Ba'al moaned. Neith dragged her palm down and rested it on Ba'al's inner thigh. The young Symbiot trapped under Ba'al's skin responded to his mother's touch and burrowed through his flesh.

As the snake thrashed within him Ba'al's whimpering turned to a broken weeping. Neith lured the larva back into his stomach. With an excited glitter in her eye she pressed against Ba'al's heart. He sputtered up bright red blood and then tensed as the Symbiot pierced his heart.

Neith watched until he relaxed in momentary death. Jumping down off the altar she walked over to a large table that held all of Ba'al's favourite torture devices. Selecting a plain knife she walked over and cut the young Goa'uld out of his chest.

Without hesitation she snapped the Symbiot's neck and tossed it aside. While waiting for the ring to revive Ba'al Neith washed her hands. Bringing a cold wet cloth over to him she cleaned the blood and sweat from his body as well.

Ba'al snapped awake, shaking with relief to have the snake out of his flesh. It had been feeding on him for days, or at times just writhing in its own insanity. The ring had kept it alive, despite its attempts to drown itself in Ba'al's blood.

Now that the pain was gone Ba'al quickly composed himself once again. He lifted his head as best he could and glared spitefully at Neith. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"I know what you're thinking." She sighed. "You think my host's Fly Boy is never going to allow me to keep her."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"I have no doubt that they will come for me. In fact I'm counting on it. However, what makes you think they'll bother to save you? After everything you've done to them?"

Ba'al didn't respond. Neith chuckled and traced her nails across his chest. His skin chilled at her sudden gentle touch. His breath hissed across his teeth as she dug her nails into his ribs until blood beaded around her fingers.

"There is nothing I can do to you that can make you understand what it's been like. All these years in your care. And yet I feel like I need to try."

Ba'al growled in frustration as Neith crawled back up onto the altar. She settled herself above him and slipped one of her knees between his thighs to press against a very sensitive spot.

"I'd take a deep breath now, it may be the last one you can take for a while."

Ba'al ignored her warning until she shifted some of her weight onto her knee. The muscles across his shoulders tightened as he panted against the escalating pain. He ground his teeth, but didn't say anything. Neith leaned in and bit into his stomach, but still got no reaction.

Annoyed she jerked violently and managed to pry a violent gasp of pain from him. Neith watched the rise and fall of his chest and waited for the man's obvious nausea to subside before continuing.

With a smile of satisfaction Neith thrust against him harder than before. Ba'al screamed and arched his back further in an attempt to writhe away from the flood of nauseating pain. The metal restraints sliced into his wrists once more. He cried out again, but this time in frustrated rage as well as pain.

Neith eased some of the pressure off and just watched him for a moment. The sweat that she had washed off had beaded against his skin again. The muscles in his neck were strained into defined cords as he gnashed his teeth together.

Neith smiled calmly and leaned against her captive once more, applying pressure rhythmically. Unable to hide his pain Ba'al cried out and started breathing heavily against the humiliating agony being forced into his stomach. Neith leaned in and whispered in his ear like a lover.

"You're almost there aren't you?" Neith mocked cruelly. "Pain and pleasure can be such a fine line."

Ba'al didn't answer, he closed his eyes and desperately tried to be somewhere else. His stomach started convulsing in dry heaves. Sensing how close to the edge his victim was Neith stopped the harsh pushing and switched to a gentle rub.

Confused by the sudden change Ba'al's nerves triggered a release that was as gut wrenchingly painful as a true one was pleasurable. Pushed well beyond his threshold his raw throated scream reverberated off the stone walls.

Neith slid off her captive and chuckled darkly. When the pain subsided Ba'al roared in frustrated rage. He trashed as best he could and began spouting ancient curses in Goa'uld. Neith waited for him to tire himself.

"You know if you hadn't lied to me I don't think any of this would be happening."

"I swear I said nothing to the Tok'ra about you!" Ba'al hissed angrily. "If I wanted you dead I would have done it myself!"

"You should have. But what I'm speaking of is the power to remove my children's insanity."

"I don't have that power."

"Of course you do. It was written on the Crystal."

"It is only theory, it doesn't work."

"Ah, but with the knowledge of my host...I can make it a reality."

"Let me help you."

"I don't think so. You have treated me as a mindless breeding animal for my entire life. If you wanted a partner, if you truly wanted a Queen you should have treated me as one from the beginning!"

"I...I made a mistake."

"Yes, yes you did. You don't want children anyway, you simply want mindless slaves to keep your Jaffa alive."

"That's not true. Give me a second chance, no one knows my research as I do. You will never succeed on your own."

Neith seemed to contemplate Ba'al offer for a moment. Eventually she simply shook her head. Ba'al tried to keep an eye on her as she suddenly stepped out of view, but he could not. However the sound of running water prickled his skin with fear. Neith came back into view with a large metal cup.

"Wai..."

Ba'al received no second chances. The awkward position he was in made it nearly impossible to simply swallow the water being poured down his throat and it quickly made it into his lungs. As the panic set in he briefly wondered how Daniel had kept his sanity as long as he had.

Neith watched him struggle without pity. He fought to breath until his heart finally failed. For a moment everything was still, then with an audible snap the cataleptic spasm pulled his muscles so tightly that he dislocated several joints straining against the wrist and ankle chains.

When he could breath again he panted heavily against the broken joints as the ring slowly pulled them back together. She waited until it was over and he was back to his senses before nosily gathering another glass of the thin fluid. She smiled at the way his eyes rolled back to white when she approached him again.

"No..."

"This really isn't necessary." Neith mimicked Ba'al's previous words to Sam. "You can stop this pain, you can end this suffering, I will even allow you to live. However, in return you must give me something."

"What do you want?"

"I want your body."

"Wha...what?"

"For my son."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

"This has been surprisingly easy."

"If you call sharing the trunk of a car with you for forty-five minutes 'easy'." Jack huffed. 

Deep inside Area 51 they had just come to their first coded locked door. Jack held his breath and swiped the pass key Denahe had given him through the reader. The red light blinked a few times and turned green. So far all luck had been on their side. Denahe had given them a hand drawn map of the lesser used corridors to the lab where Gabriel was being held. 

Jack pushed the heavy door open and instantly regretted doing so. His shoulder flared painfully. Daniel noticed Jack's distress and once they were in the next hall he reached out to pull Jack's shirt away from the injury to get a look. Denahe had gotten them both a pair of Area 51 uniforms, which looked remarkably like the SGC ones, with the exception of gray instead of black shirts. 

"Stop it."

"I just want to see."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, it is starting to smell like you're getting gangrene." 

"Daniel," Jack hissed "we are in the middle of the world's most secure Air Force Base uninvited. So let's focus on not getting captured, tortured, and most likely executed by our own Government and worry about _everything_ else later. Sound like a plan?"

"Simply 'not getting caught' doesn't sound anything like a plan."

Jack tried to keep an angry glare on Daniel but failed miserably. 

"You're right." Jack chuckled. "I've never liked plans anyway, nothing ever seems to go according to them."

"Well...at least not around you."

Jack looked down at the map in his hands and counted off the corridors as they came to them. There was little of the way of guards inside the facility due to a lack of staffing. Apparently Area 51 suffered budget cuts in the same fashion that the SGC did. Most of the security was focused on keeping tourists and UFO nuts out of the Base all together.

Denahe had also promised to keep Stenson busy all day. There was a lot to do when turning over a Base to a new General. Most eyes would be focused on the transfer of power, and not the fact that there were two extra men slinking around. Although it still chaffed Jack's pride that they had made Stenson a General, particularly at his young age. 

"He must be sleeping with someone, teat suckling little bastard whelp."

"What?"

"Nothing, just...muttering to myself."

"Still fuming about Stenson's promotion?"

"Yes." Jack admitted darkly. 

"Why?"

"Because I hate him."

"No, there's something else here."

"A few months ago they offered Carter the promotion." Jack admited.

"They were going to make her General?"

"She deserves it."

"No question."

"Well, she turned it down ."

"Why?"

"It meant leaving the SGC, the promotion came hand and hand with a position here at Area 51." Jack smiled sadly. "She told them point blank that she wouldn't work with Denahe and Stenson."

"Because of me?"

Jack just nodded. Daniel went to say something more but Jack suddenly held his hand up for silence. He peered around the next corner and signaled the all clear. They had expected someone to be posted outside the lab door. However its only guardian was a complicated code lock. 

Daniel had been given the key to this particular door. They had both agreed that if Denahe was planning to trap them, this would probably be the place he'd do it. Before he could think it over Daniel slid the card key through the lock and just as before it opened without protest.

Denahe had assured them that the lab techs would all be at the various ceremonies today, and he seemed to have been telling the truth. Stepping into the lab Daniel caught sight of the shallow pan of water on the counter that held a set of metal restraints. His stomach turned at the memory disk sitting next to it.

He hadn't even noticed that he had his eyes locked on the device until Jack gave him a nudge. Jack pointed over to the far wall where Gabriel laid on the bottom of a small aquarium. The water was stained blue with his blood.

Daniel's blood flashed to ice, Gabriel was completely motionless. However as they approached the Goa'uld sprang to life. His first motions were awkward and uncoordinated. He slammed into the glass and then raced in circles. Afterward he stood on his tail and gapped his jaws at them.

"He...uh...he looks pissed." Jack noted.

"That's probably because he is, or terrified."

"Can he recognize you? Cause it looks to me like he wants to wrap himself around the nearest living thing and kill it."

"We'll find out."

Daniel worked the lid off the small aquarium. Gabriel reared back and fanned out his fins. His whole body was vibrating, but Daniel couldn't decide if it was from fear or rage. Taking a deep breath he dipped his hand into the water. 

Gabriel forced himself into the corner and continued his aggressive display. Daniel looked to Jack, but the only advice he received was a shrug. Since time was not on their side he simply reached into the corner and grabbed Gabriel. He squealed in terror as he was taken from the water. Lashing out he sunk his tiny teeth into Daniel's forearm and latched onto him.

"Ow." Daniel complained.

"Now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Daniel winced as Gabriel bit down harder. "But I'd really appreciate it if he'd let go."

With his free hand Daniel carefully took a hold of Gabriel's neck and tried to pull him off. In response he wrapped himself even tighter around Daniel's wrist. With his toothy four hinged jaw locked in place there was no way to pry him off without taking a sizeable chunk of Daniel with him. 

"Perhaps we could reason with him?" Jack suggested.

"What?"

"Hey, Gabriel," Jack addressed the Goa'uld "stop eating Daniel, or we're leaving you here. Snake necks break very easily..."

"Jack, that's not 'reasoning', that's threatening. Besides I don't think he can hea..."

Daniel stopped when Gabriel suddenly released him. Without warning the slippery Goa'uld writhed out of Daniel's grip and raced up his arm. Taken by surprise Daniel cried out in alarm. Jack's instincts caused him to try and stop the snake from taking his friend and a losing battle quickly ensued. 

To agile to be stopped Gabriel sunk into the back of Daniel's neck and disappeared. Jack watched helplessly as Daniel fought for balance and control. With his eyes flashing a brilliant white Gabriel roared in a combination of human and alien voices. 

"Ga..."

Gabriel was on him in seconds. He shoved Jack to the floor and then looked around frantically for an escape. He spotted the door and rushed over to it. The door was locked from the inside and could only be opened by the key in Daniel's pocket. Not thinking straight Gabriel clawed savagely at the locked door. He threw himself into it a few times before giving up on escape. 

Getting up off the floor Jack carefully made his way over to the lab bench that Gabriel was now hiding under. With his knees pulled up to his chest he whimpered pitifully. Sensing Jack's approach he backed further under the counter.

"Please! Stop! I know nothing of value to you!"

"Easy, Gabriel." Jack said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Although still trembling Gabriel lifted his head up out of his crossed arms. He stared blankly at Jack. Waiting patiently Jack kept his distance and allowed Gabriel to adjust. Relief visibly washed over his features.

"Jack?"

"Yeah...you okay?"

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Getting you out."

"Where..." Gabriel looked around anxiously. "Where's Daniel?"

"You're in him."

Gabriel seemed confused by this. He lifted up his hands and inspected them. He gasped violently and his eyes rolled back to white. Daniel shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel replied gingerly.

"You alright?"

"Other than the blinding headache? Just peachy."

_"I...I'm sorry, Daniel."_

"It's alright."

_"Sam..."_

"She's our next stop."

_"Thank you for coming for me." _

"Of course."

"Can you two chat later?" Jack grumbled.

"Okay, what's our next move?"

_"You guys don't have a plan?"_

"I suggest we look for the Stargate." Jack said. "Denahe wasn't sure which hanger it was in."

_"You two are insane."_ Gabriel chuckled._ "Luckily, I can sense the Naquadah in the Gate...it is in that direction." _

"Gabriel says it's this way."

"Lead the way."

Daniel nodded and under Gabriel's direction they started making their way through the Base. They passed several scientists and a few Airmen, but nobody looked at them twice. It was a larger place than the SGC with nearly a thousand workers, everyone couldn't be expected to know everyone. After about twenty minute of seemingly aimless wandering Jack finally spoke up.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"I can sense what direction the Gate is in...that doesn't mean I know how to get there." Gabriel said defensively. 

"This hall looks famil..."

Jack stopped cold as Stenson and Denahe stepped out of what was now Stenson's office. Everyone was frozen in shock. It was hard to tell who was more surprised by the chance encounter. Denahe looked as though he was going to have a stroke.

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack sighed.

"O'Nei..."

Jack lashed out and punched Stenson directly in the face. The new General was knocked back to the floor in a daze of confusion. Jack shook out his hand in pain, but was obviously pleased with himself. 

"Jack!"

Denahe's cry was followed by the angry shout of a young Airman. Before Jack could react Denahe pushed him aside. A loud crack rang out through the corridor as the man fired. Jack reached out and caught Denahe as he fell.

"Sir!" Jack cried instinctively.

While Jack dealt with the wounded General Daniel and Gabriel turned their attention on the Airman. He was locked in place, staring at the rapidly expanding pool of blood on the floor. He caught sight of Daniel slowly approaching and took a step back.

"Go get help." Daniel suggested.

The Airman shifted his gaze back to Denahe and nodded. Without a word he turned and ran off. Daniel looked back at the pair and realized that help would never arrive on time. Jack had his hand pressed against the hot flow, but it was a lost cause.

"Jack...I'm sorry..." Denahe gasped.

"Sorry? You just saved my life...again."

Denahe smiled weakly and then reached up and gripped onto Jack's shirt. Gabriel noticed that Stenson seemed to be coming back to his senses and kicked him hard enough to knock him out once more. 

"Twenty-three...nineteen..." Denahe panted.

"What?"

"Twenty-thr..."

Jack closed his eyes in silent grief as Denahe slipped away. Daniel didn't know what to say. Jack had never had anything but harsh words to say about Denahe, yet it was clear now that they had not always been enemies. It didn't take long for Jack to pull himself together and get to his feet.

"Come on, Daniel, we need to get out of here before th..." Jack was interrupted by the Base's alarms "...before they lock this place down."

"This could be a problem." Gabriel mused.

"Just keep us headed towards the Gate."

"This way."

Gabriel gave Daniel directions as they ran through the corridors. Everything was chaos as the news of the intrusion spread. A majority of the people living at Area 51 were actually civilian scientists and no matter how many drills they were put through they were never prepared for this sort of thing. The added people in the halls actually made for good cover. 

The Airmen of Area 51 figured that they had their prey trapped anyway. There was nothing but desert for miles and miles all around. So even if they did make it outside there was no where to go. While hiding from a group of men Jack and Daniel over heard the orders that they be taken without shots fired if possible.

Coming to a locked door Jack swiped his key through it. He nearly passed out when he threw his shoulder into opening the door only to find that it was still locked. Daniel reached out in time to keep him from falling. Jack grit his teeth against the pain and muttered a few curses.

"What's wrong?"

"During a lock down none of the key cards work." Jack explained

"To keep us from killing someone and stealing one."

"Exactly."

"I might be able to rewire it." Gabriel offered, but didn't sound very hopeful.

"Might as well try, it's our only way out of he...no, wait..."

Jack flipped the lock mechanism open, exposing the keypad inside. Jack slammed a code into it and the door opened easily. Daniel gave him an odd look.

"Twenty-three, nineteen." Jack smiled sadly as he repeated Denahe's last words. "It must be the Master Code during lock down."

Wasting as little time as possible they weaved their way through the large Air Base, with only a general idea of where they were going. Jack and Daniel both had hand guns and several times they used them to fire over the heads of men trying to capture them. Since a war of attrition had been declared the men always backed off. 

However, the rules of engagement seemed to change once they got outside. They hid behind a vehicle as the guards outside the hangers opened fire on them. Jack looked around at his options and spotted a large propane tank about five hundred feet away. The only problem was he'd have to break cover to hit it.

"Jack, don't even think about it."

"Too late."

Jack fired once into the air to put the men on their guard and stood up. Not knowing how else to help Daniel fired high above the men's heads to attempt to add some cover. 

It took two tries, but when he hit the propane storage tank it exploded violently. As the heat from the explosion washed over them Jack snatched Daniel's wrist and hauled him off towards the nearest hanger. 

With the explosion first and foremost on everyone's mind they had managed to buy themselves some time. Still dripping in Denahe's blood Jack pressed the code into the door, praying that it would work. Thankfully it did. Stepping inside Jack shot the electronic lock which sealed it.

"Over there." 

Daniel pointed off to the far wall where the Stargate stood in its metal box. They ran over to it and instantly crawled up the edges to release the large clamps that held the case closed. The massive front panel fell forward with a loud crash. The Gate was exposed by they found that they had a very big problem.

"We need a power source." Jack noted. "There has to be something around here with some juice in it."

Jack started casting about for a power supply. Daniel's ears pricked at the sounds of the Airmen outside beginning to beat down the door. He was just about to help Jack when Gabriel stopped him.

_"Daniel?"_

"Yes?"

_"We don't have time to manually Dial the Gate."_

"If you have another suggestion I'm all ears."

_"I do...but it's risky."_

"Risky how?"

_"I'd say it has a seventy percent chance."_

"Of working?"

_"Of killing one or both of us."_

"Personally I'd rather die than stay here."

_"Agreed."_

"Daniel? What's going on?"

"Gabriel's going to try and open the Gate...he suggests you stand back."

Gabriel took control. He tucked Daniel's gun back into his belt and walked up to the silent Gate. Jack watched as he stood just in front of it with his palms held out to his sides. He closed his eyes and started breathing heavily. To Jack it didn't look like he was doing anything, but sweat began to roll off his skin. 

Jack jolted as Gabriel suddenly cried out. Swinging his arms up he clapped his hands above his head with a sound like thunder ripping through the sky. As he did so the Chevrons on the Gate flashed blindingly. To Jack's unending surprise an open Wormhole shimmered in the Gate. Exhausted Daniel fell to his knees.

"Daniel?"

"Where...where does this go?" Daniel panted.

"Who cares?"

Jack hauled Daniel to his feet and unceremoniously shoved him through the Event Horizon. The world on the far side was a lush green one. Daniel stumbled forward and ended up on his hands and knees in bright green grass. 

He tried to stand, however he pitched forward and wretched blue blood into the dew laden grass. When it was over he sat back on his knees with his hands wrapped around his stomach. Still shaken he looked around the new world, but saw no evidence of civilization.

"Gabriel?"

Daniel received no response.

"Gabriel? Jack?"

Turning to look at the still open Gate Daniel waited anxiously for Jack to follow. The Event Horizon rippled and two men in a fighting heap rolled out onto the wet grass. Daniel tried to get to his feet to help, but his knees gave way.

Stenson and Jack were fighting tooth and nail for possession of a hand gun. Jack cried out as Stenson drove him back into the ground, slamming his infected shoulder into the soft ground. 

Jack was quick to get to his knees, however Stenson had been quicker. He kicked Jack in the lower back to force him down on his stomach. Stenson retrieved the dropped gun while Jack drew out his own from its place on his belt.

Jack rolled over onto his back and aimed his weapon up, only to find himself looking down the barrel of Stenson's gun. Stenson was standing over him, and therefore had a slight advantage. The pair glared at one another in a deadly stalemate. Finally getting to his feet, but still not very stable, Daniel aimed his own gun for Stenson. 

"You're empty, Dr. Jackson." Stenson said calmly. "I heard the chamber click earlier while you were firing at nothing."

"I was trying not to kill anyone, but I think I've changed my mind about that. Besides I could have reloaded it."

"But you didn't." Stenson replied confidently. "Anyway, if you shot me I would only end up spasmodically shooting your traitorous friend here."

"Bite me." Jack growled. 

"So...now what?" Daniel asked as he dropped the useless gun. 

"You're going to Dial that Gate back to Area 51, and we're all going to go back."

"Not a chance." Jack spat. 

"Look, Stenson, I will Dial the Ga..."

"Daniel, don't you dare!"

"Jack, shut up." Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'll Dial the Gate, send you back...but we're not going with you."

Stenson didn't take his eyes off of Jack, but Daniel could see him thinking about his options. From somewhere in the forest at the bottom of the hill that they were standing on a wild bird gave off a shrill alien call. 

"I'm only going to give you this one chance, if you want to go home I suggest you take the offer."

"Fine. Just get me the hell out of here!"

Daniel nodded and turned toward the DHD. He hadn't even touched the first Symbol when an oddly echoing crack split the air. Daniel whipped around just in time to see Stenson fall backwards to the ground and lay still. 

Daniel's blood froze solid as he saw that Jack wasn't going to be able to get up either. The gun fire had sounded strange because both weapons had fired almost simultaneously.

"Jack!" 

Stumbling over to his friend Daniel fell down on his knees besides him. The gray shirt he wore was already soaked in blood. The source seemed to be just below his sternum so Daniel pressed his hand against it. The hot blood pulsed rhythmically against his palm, telling him that there was a severely damaged artery involved.

"Daniel..."

"I'm right here, just hang on...I...I'll think of something."

"Daniel...find her..."

Tears split down Daniel's face as Jack began to succumb to the blood loss. He fought to stay awake, but there was nothing his heart could do against the lowering tide. Daniel pressed harder against the wound, however it no longer pulsed against him. 

"Jack...no, no you can't leave me here alone."

"You're not alone."

Daniel's skin crawled at the sound of Stenson's voice. Numb from all that had happened he could barely feel the steel of the gun's muzzle pressed against the back of his neck. He silently called to Gabriel, but it was as though he wasn't there.

"Get up." Stenson barked. 

"I...I have to help him."

"There's no help for him, Jackson. He never did like wearing Kevlar."

Daniel grit his teeth together, it hadn't even occurred to him that Stenson was wearing a bullet proof vest. He stared down at his lifeless friend, becoming lost in thought. Stenson brought him back to reality with a sharp kick to the back.

"Get up."

When Daniel still didn't comply he reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair. Still weak from opening the Gate Daniel could only offer token resistance as Stenson dragged him back over to the DHD. Daniel stood motionless in front of the device. 

"Take us back." Stenson growled dangerously.

Daniel reached out to the first Symbol and hesitated. Narrowing his eyes he moved his hand to a different Symbol and pressed it instead. The Gate reacted to his touch and after Dialing in the Address it snapped a vortex out at them.

"After you."

"No."

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Stenson snarled.

"Go ahead...I'm not leaving."

For a minute nothing more was said. The alien bird screamed out again. It sounded louder this time to Daniel. Stenson suddenly walked past him towards the Gate. Feeling even weaker than before Daniel looked down and noticed that the DHD was suddenly sprayed with blood. 

He reached out and touched it, still confused. His own injury was so devastating that he didn't even know he was dying. The bird had startled Stenson and he had fired through Daniel's chest at point blank range. 

Stenson was still standing in front of the Event Horizon. Daniel collapsed to his knees and watched as he finally stepped through. Falling back to the soft grass Daniel gazed up at the bright azure sky. As his vision began to fail he swore that he suddenly saw a female face looking down on him.

"Sha're..."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

Laying on her side Sam hugged a plush pillow to her chest. She'd given up on the door long ago. The creature who had locked it knew everything she did, making it impossible to unlock. Tears slipped from her bright eyes. However they weren't tears of self pity.

Sam winced as Ki'ya cried out again. Her screaming turned once again to bitter weeping. Sam had tried talking to her, tried comforting her, even tried singing to her, but nothing worked. Whatever pain Ki'ya was in only transferred to Sam when she physically writhed. When she did Sam's entire body tensed in a blaze of agony.

The change in Ki'ya had been so sudden that the events of the past week were still a hazy blur to Sam. She had a jumbled reoccurring dream of the violent encounter with Jack. It was so confusing and contradictory to everything she knew about him that she couldn't decide if it was real or not.

It was difficult to determine anything from dream and reality lately. There were so many voices in her mind, so many thoughts that didn't make sense. Ki'ya and Neith weren't the only ones fighting for dominance. Sam had witnessed the actions of at least four if not five separate personalities. Neith seemed to be the most powerful, but when faced with pain or fear it was Ki'ya that surfaced.

Ki'ya was certainly in pain now. Sam closed her eyes as Ki'ya wailed again. Sam feared the cause of this pain. The young Goa'uld sounded as though she was deep in the throws of a difficult labour. 

"Ki'ya." Sam whispered. "Ki'ya, talk to me."

_"Help me!"_

"I'm trying. Stay with me..." 

Sam gasped and arched her back as Ki'ya trashed. She gripped down on the pillow she held and tried not to add her own voice to Ki'ya's. Ki'ya settled and she and Sam both panted heavily for breath.

"Ki'ya," Sam tried again "I want you to think of when you felt safe."

_"I've never been safe!" _

"That's not true, take us back to the SGC."

_"I can't...I'm in too much pain...and we are locked in here." _

"Not physically...just go there."

_"I don't understand."_

"Daniel and Gabriel have a way of turning in on themselves, to escape pain."

_"There is no escape, life is pain."_

"No. You've known only pain because any time you've been faced with something else another part of you takes over. Please, just try this."

Sensing Ki'ya's willingness to try Sam closed her own eyes and willed herself to follow. When she opened them again she was relived to find herself standing in the VIP room of the SGC. Ki'ya was there as well, back in her previous form.

"Samantha!" Ki'ya cried as she threw her arms around her.

Sam smoothed out Ki'ya's light red hair as the delicate creature in her arms shook with tears. Sam sighed and hugged her closer. She couldn't be angry with her, if anything she was more upset with herself for not seeing the signs of this earlier. 

"Samantha, I'm so glad you're here! What's happening?"

"You know what's happening." Sam replied softly.

"No...no...we were with Daniel...and now we're back. I don't remember."

"Calm down. Ki'ya you know that you brought us here."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Ki'ya yelled as she pulled away. "It wasn't me! I don't want this! It wasn't me! It was Neith!"

"So you do know her name."

Ki'ya paled and started to shake. She looked around desperately for a way to escape, but there was none. Sam stepped towards her and she jerked away, pressing herself into the corner. 

"It's okay Ki'ya, it's understandable. In humans it's known as Dissociate Disorder, often manifesting from severe childhood abuse...and I can't think of anyone who has been abused more than you. Neith, the Symbiot, the out dated version of Daniel...it's just your way of coping."

"No..." Ki'ya shook her head like stubborn child.

"Your maternal Goa'uld instinct have driven you to this to us."

"No...no...I would never hurt you. Nei..."

"Ki'ya...you **are** Neith." Sam said firmly. "And you can control her."

Sam held out her hand for Ki'ya to take and the young Goa'uld hesitantly did so. Ki'ya looked at her nervously as though she expected to be struck. Sam smiled, hoping to put her more at ease. However, Ki'ya pulled away and flashed her eyes brightly.

"She can't control me! Because she doesn't want to!"

"Ki..."

"No! We will have this child! He will replace all the ones we have lost!!" 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Daniel took a deep breath of slightly lavender scented cool air. With his eyes closed he drifted in an out of a peaceful sleep. Somewhere far in the back of his mind something was telling him that something was wrong, that he was in danger, that he had abandoned friends in need. 

However the voice was a tiny one and as he drew in another pain free breath he attempted to tune it out. There was a pleasant trickling water sound that he half focused on instead. He filled his lungs once again, enjoying the ease with which his chest rose and fell.

It wasn't until a near by bird began a song that Daniel's memory flooded back to him. Jack's hot sticky blood was suddenly on his hands once again. He gasped violently as recalled pain tore through his chest. Sitting bolt up right Daniel fought for breath with his hand pressed hard against his pounding heart.

_"Easy, Daniel."_ Gabriel said softly. 

"Gabriel!"

_"I'm here, we're alright."_

"Jack! He...he's..."

_"Take a deep breath."_

Daniel followed orders and then looked around. He was alone in a room that looked as though it had been carved from deep blue ice. Water ran down the far wall and collected in a small pool that held a school of tiny golden fish. The bed he was sitting on was more of a mound of white silk over what felt like feathers.

Getting up he noticed his clothing had been exchanged. The deep blue material held some qualities of silk, but was much lighter weight. The heavily v-cut shirt wasn't his normal style, but it was comfortable. Already on edge he became even more nervous when he couldn't immediately see a door.

"Where...where are we?"

_"In good hands."_

"Where's Jack?"

Gabriel didn't answer, his attention seemed to be else where. Even though Gabriel seemed comply at ease Daniel still jerked when a woman dressed in light purple stepped out of the wall to his left. Her beautiful ivory face lit up at the sight of him although her deep brown eyes suddenly held tears.

Before Daniel could react the woman rush over and threw her arms around him. Gabriel tugged gently at Daniel's consciousness, asking very politely for control. Still confused Daniel gave it to him.

Just as Sam always seemed to know who was in control this woman instantly felt the change. She pushed herself up on her tip toes and locked Gabriel in a passionate kiss. Gabriel returned the affection, however Daniel could feel a heavy sorrow crushing on his heart. 

"Gabriel..." The woman practically whimpered.

"Jade." He purred and held her closer.

_"Gabriel, what is going on?"_

_"You don't think I wasted all of my affections on a woman who didn't love me, did you?"_

"What?"

"Leena kept Kiev a secret...well I kept Jade one too."

"Gabriel...I...I can't believe it's you." Jade whispered as she ran her hands through his hair. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"And you wouldn't have if I hadn't been so desperate for help."

"Yes...I...I have married...I have a child."

"I am pleased to hear that. I prayed every day that you would find a way to be happy."

"I waited hundreds of years. I begged the Council to allow us to help you. I did everything I could..."

"You could not interfere, I understood that."

"I knew you did...but it didn't make it any easier."

"The Nox have their rules in place for a reason, Jade. And the Goa'uld were my fault. I never expected your people to rescue me from them."

_"The Nox?!"_ Daniel exclaimed.

_"Yes, I brought us here because I feared we would not survive if I did not."_

"You were right we didn't survive." Daniel said ruefully._ "But...this is not the Nox world that I remember."_

"That is because you are in the City."

"Gabriel!" Opher cried happily as he stepped through the wall.

"Opher, my friend." Gabriel beamed as he pulled away from Jade. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"By thousands of years." Opher smiled. "I see that you have found Daniel once again."

"Yes."

"I hoped that you would."

The Nox that Daniel reconized from his orginal trip to the planet embraced them warmly. Gabriel smiled, but he was fighting tears. Opher noticed and smiled with a shared sorrow.

"I am so sorry for all of the destruction I have caused." Gabriel said meekly. "I would have never freed the Niacines without you...but it wasn't enough for me, I had to have children of my own."

"You were and are still young, you could not know where your actions would lead. And I know that if you had suspected the consequences you would not have returned to your home world."

"Never."

"And I hear you've been doing your best to reverse your mistakes."

"My best has not been enough. Leen...Sam has been taken."

"We still may not help you."

"You have saved my life, it is more than I could ask."

"Then you know I must ask you to leave."

Gabriel nodded and looked to Jade. Tears traced down her face, but she bravely faced him. Full of questions Daniel tugged for control. Gabriel peacefully allowed it. Jade flashed him a sad smile and then quickly left the room. Opher put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I know you wish to know more about our world. I should not do this, but I will allow you one question."

"If I only have one then I want to know where my friend is. Is Jack alive?"

"You have always been the wisest and you ask your questions well." Opher smiled warmly. "We have healed his wounds, he sleeps by the Stargate."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for giving Gabriel a second chance at life as well."

"Did...did you recognize me the first time we came here?"

"I believe I have already answered your one question."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

Opher smiled once again. He guided Daniel over to the wall and encouraged him to step through. Gabriel ensured him that it would okay. Daniel closed his eyes and walked directly into it. It was very much like stepping through the Stargate and when he opened his eyes again he was back on the grassy hill.

Daniel looked around and found Jack laying in the thick grass. Still anxious Daniel raced over to him and knelt down next to him. Jack's clothes were still covered in blood, however when Daniel pulled his shirt up he found the skin underneath unbroken. He looked down at his own shirt, which had changed back to the Area 51 uniform, and discovered he too had an ugly exit wound in his shirt, but not his skin.

"Uff-da..."

"Jack?!"

"Daniel?"

"Are you okay?"

Daniel helped Jack sit up. Jack looked around with the same confusion that Daniel had when he'd first woken. 

"I...uh...think so. Although I could have sworn I was dead. Am I dead?"

"Well, you were. But..."

"But what? I got better?"

"Basically." Daniel smiled. "Gabriel had Dialed us to the Nox world."

"Ah...good old fashion Nox Know-how, eh? Gabe...I owe you one."

"That's okay, I think I owed you several already." Gabriel chuckled.

"Let's just call it even."

"Deal."

"Okay, team...enough rest." Jack chirped. "Daniel, Dial that Gate. I want to be kicking Ba'al's ass in five minutes."

"I'm fairly certain Ba'al is a prisoner at the moment." Gabriel informed. 

"Fine, whatever, I still think Carter is at his fortress."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Then let's go."

"Do we have a plan?" Gabriel asked.

"Do we ever?" Daniel replied.

Daniel got to his feet and helped Jack to the same. The walked over to the DHD however before Daniel could Dial it Jack leaned up against it and gave him an expectant look. Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion. For a minute the pair just stared at one another.

"Okay...spill." Jack finally spoke.

"Spill what?"

"Where did you send him?"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me young man."

"I...uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel replied in false innocents.

"Where...is...Stenson?"

"Oh right him..." A lupine smile spread across Daniel's face.

"Where?"

"PX9-850."

Jack furrowed his brow for a moment, repeating the planet's tag in his mind a few times. Daniel smiled and gave him a hint. He hooked his thumbs together and flapped his hands like wings. Jack instantly brightened and a lop sided grin split his face.

"The place with all those giant bugs that inject you full of their DNA and turn you into even more disgusting giant bugs? Horriably, painfully, and slowly I might add."

"That's the place."

"Nice!"

"I thought I'd feel guilty about it...but I don't."

Jack laughed and threw his arm around Daniel's shoulders. He pulled him close and roughly tousled his hair. Daniel chuckled as he tried to extract himself from Jack's excited horse play.

"I could kiss you." Jack beamed.

"Please don't."

Jack chuckled and released his captive. Gabriel laughed as well and reminded Daniel of the Address to Ba'al's base planet. He Dialed it up and watched as the vortex snapped out at them. Before stepping up the Event Horizon he turned to Jack.

"Seriously, Jack, what is our plan?"

"How does saving Carter and Teal'c by any means necessary sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." 


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

Teal'c laid in bed delirious with fever. The withdrawal from the Tretonin was beginning to break down his entire system. He had no idea how much time had passed since this had started, but he knew that Jack and Daniel should have been here by now.

Not ready to give up on them yet, or rather 'ever', Teal'c closed his eyes and placed all of his effort into breathing. The sounds of chaos and commotion out in the hall brought a slight smile to his lips. He was not used to simply waiting for rescue, but at the moment it was all he had strength for. Teal'c listened to the noises for about an hour before they settled into silence.

When someone burst into the room, slamming the door behind them, Teal'c struggled to sit up. Too ill for such an action he fell back to the soft bed. The intruder approached and Teal'c felt the sharp prick of a needle sink into his neck. He was not immediately well, but he felt an improvement.

He was still trying to gather his strength when he felt the chains that had been cutting into his wrists and ankle released. Teal'c turned his head to see a nervous young Jaffa standing by him.

"You are Teal'c?"

"I am."

"Can...can you help me?" The Jaffa asked meekly.

"What is transpiring?"

"Our Queen, she has turned on us."

"Turned?"

"She is running through the Temple, slaughtering anyone she finds."

"Have you harmed her?"

"No. We can not fight against her, she is too powerful. I believe she has fallen to Blood Lust."

"No, she is simply insane."

"How can that be?"

"What is your name?"

"Yais."

"Yais, help me stand."

Yais did as he was told and hauled Teal'c to his feet. He did his best to stand on his own, however it was apparent that he was still weak. Yais offered him his arm for support, but Teal'c pushed it away.

"Where is she?"

"I do not know."

"Where are the others?"

"I believe I am the only one to remain."

"What?"

"Everyone else has fled back to their home worlds or out into the Wilds surrounding the Temple." Yais admitted. "Our loyalty has been shaken deeply since discovering our First Prime mutilated in the pool. He never said a word against any of the Gods, he did not deserved to die by their hand."

"Why have you stayed?"

"My world was destroyed...I have no where to go."

"Could you not go to one of the other Jaffa worlds?"

"I...I have heard great stories of you...I did not wish to leave you here to die."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked down at Yais. He looked barely older than one hundred, and he was shaking violently. Teal'c decided that he was most likely a hindrance rather than a help. However he felt indebted to him.

"I will offer you passage to the Jaffa Nation world, if you are willing to accept it."

Yais nodded his head and smiled shyly.

"Take me to the Stargate."

Yais nodded once again and peered out the door. Although feeling dizzy Teal'c pulled himself together enough to follow. The Temple had indeed been abandoned. As they weaved through the empty halls Teal'c kept alert for Neith's presence, but he could not even sense her.

"Has anyone come through the Stargate recently?" Teal'c asked as they reached the Gate.

"You mean your Tau'ri friends? No, they have not."

Teal'c nodded solemnly and Dialed the Gate. Yais looked at the shimmering pool nervously.

"This will lead you to a jumper world. There is a camp there, and friend who will help you."

"You are not coming with me?"

"No."

Yais thought about this and simply nodded. He stepped towards open Wormhole but then stepped back to Teal'c. Reaching in his own pouch he drew out the Symbiot he had carried nearly all of his life. He held it up to Teal'c, but he remained motionless.

"Take it."

"I can not."

"I have used the last of the Tretonin on you...you will die without it."

"But I will die free." Teal'c said firmly.

"I could bring help ba..."

"No. I will contact the Tau'ri. They will help me settle this."

"The host is someone special isn't she? You fear the Jaffa will simply kill her since she is the last of her kind."

"Indeed."

"She must be Samantha Carter. I have heard of her as well."

Teal'c simply nodded.

"Do you think you can save her?"

"I do not know." Teal'c admitted.

Yais watched as Teal'c looked around the Gate room. He looked torn with indecision. After a moment his expression hardened once again.

"How long have I been here?" Teal'c demanded.

"Nearly two weeks."

"And no attempt has been made to open the Stargate from another world?"

"None. It has remained inactive."

"In that case." Teal'c paused before starting again. "In that case, I must ask a favour of you."

"Anything."

"Tell the eldest Jaffa at the camp that if they do not hear from me within twenty-four hours...they must bring the full force of both the Jaffa Nation and the Tok'ra down upon this place."

"What?"

"If Samantha Carter can not be saved...she must be killed."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

"I don't know who first said the phrase 'this place needs a woman's touch', but clearly they didn't have Neith in mind when they coined it."

"It looks like a war zone." Daniel agreed.

_"Something's not right. I smell blood, lots of it." _

"And fire."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Gabriel says he smells blood, but something's burning as well."

"Okay, Kids, keep a sharp eye out."

Jack was the only one with a weapon at the moment, but his gun only had two shots left in it. Gabriel suggested that they stop in Ba'al's lab in hopes of finding a hand device before looking for Sam and Teal'c. There was a good chance Neith had one and they would not be able to do anything against her without one.

The lab held two surprises. The first of which was the fact that for the most part it had been completely destroyed. Various chemical lay in pools of broken glass, shards of Crystals were everywhere. The mess however was not what truly caught their attention.

"Teal'c!" Jack cried happily.

"O'Neill."

"Are we glad to see you." Daniel smiled.

"I do not know...are you?"

"It wasn't a question, Teal'c, it was...never mind. Yes, we are glad to see you."

"That is good to hear." Teal'c nodded. "I tried contacting the SGC several times. Since I had no radio I had hoped that they would send a MALP to converse with me."

"Yeah, we'll talk about the SGC later." Jack sighed. "Right now we need to know what's going on. Where is Carter?"

"I have failed in my recent attempts to locate her."

"What about the rest of Ba'al's army?"

"The ones who survived have deserted the Temple, either through the Stargate or out into the forests."

"Survived?" Daniel asked.

"This Goa'uld Queen is not as she seems, there is something gravely wrong with her."

"We noticed." Jack said dryly. "Of course, there's something wrong will all Goa'uld."

"Hey!" Gabriel protested.

"You don't count."

"It is more than that, O'Neill. It would appear that there is actually a version of Daniel Jackson in her mind. I spoke with him briefly."

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"He believed that only days had passed since Hathor's take over of the SGC."

"Gabriel? Any thoughts?"

_"No, your memories should not have caused a separate personality."_

"But could they?"

_"That I can not answer."_

"It doesn't matter." Jack growled. "Let's just find Carter and get that snake out of her."

Teal'c nodded, but Daniel still seemed concerned. Gabriel informed him that he could sense a very weak Symbiot signal off to the north so they started winding their way through the halls towards it.

_"In there."_ Gabriel mentally pointed to a closed set of doors._ "But it is not Sam. It is either Ba'al or a hiding Jaffa."_

"Only one way to find out."

"Daniel?"

"Oh, sorry, I forget that you can't hear Gabriel. He thinks Ba'al might be in there."

"Well then...only one way to find out."

Daniel was forced to smile, however he quickly sobered at the sight behind the door. Still chained to the arched altar Ba'al lay near motionless. Sweat practically poured down his skin. The only sign of life at all was his spasmodic, laboured breathing.

Jack walked up to him and looked down at the softly glowing cube that lay on Ba'al's chest. Without even thinking about it Jack reached out to pick it up. Gabriel was suddenly at his side and snatched his wrist in a powerful grip.

"I would not touch that if were you."

"What is it?"

"A kind of heat source. It's burning into his chest, the ring keeps the flesh from charring. But you would not be so lucky."

"Ah."

Teal'c came over with his staff weapon and with the end of it he pushed the cube off. It hit the pool of blood on the floor and hissed angrily as it steamed. The angry red mark just under the device quickly healed. They hadn't even noticed how tightly strained Ba'al's muscles had been until he was released from his pain and relaxed them.

Despite everything Ba'al had put him through Daniel's stomach knotted at the thought of the Goa'uld laying helpless while the cube seared a continual hole in his skin. Jack walked around to the other side but then stopped suddenly.

"Oh...gross." Jack complained.

"What?"

"I...uh...I think I just stepped on Ba'al."

"What?"

Jack bent down and lifted the serpent-like Goa'uld up off the floor. A thick slime that covered his body left sticky strands as he was picked up. He held his tail at an odd angle with bright blue blood dripping from it. He lifted his head and gave a weak cry.

"Neith must want his host for her offspring since he wears the healing ring." Daniel noted.

"So she tortured him until he left?"

"It looks that way."

"Well, I have to admit that I like the way she thinks."

"Jack!" Daniel admonished.

"What? He deserved it."

"No one deserves to be tortured, I don't care who they are."

"Daniel, I am not going to have this argument with you right now."

Jack gave Ba'al a little shake to see how much life was in him. Ba'al hissed angrily and tried to writhe free. Satisfied Jack went to pull out his gun, but then decided that it would be easier to just step on him. Jack unceremoniously dropped Ba'al on the floor. To Jack's surprise Daniel was quick enough to catch the Goa'uld before he hit the blood soaked stone.

"Daniel, put him down."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Ending this."

"You can't just murder him."

"Why not? You murdered Stenson."

"I...I was angry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You told me you didn't regret it."

"I lied."

"Oh for crying out loud."

_"Daniel, we are wasting time."_ Gabriel said gravely._ "I know you don't like it, but Ba'al mus..."_

Gabriel stopped as Teal'c stepped up and took Ba'al away from Daniel. Without hesitation he twisted the Symbiot's long neck and broke it. Ba'al's sinuous form convulsed and then went limp. Daniel stared at Teal'c in horror.

"Forgive me, Daniel Jackson. Consider it an act of mercy."

"Don't worry about it, T." Jack said solemnly. "It had to be done."

"There is one other mercy kill that must be preformed." Gabriel replied gravely.

"Gabriel, we still have a chance to save Car..."

"I do not speak of Sam. I am referring to Ba'al's host."

Everyone turned and looked at the nameless man still tethered to the marble altar. Jack waved his hand in front of the man's open eyes, but received no response. Shrugging he pulled the locking pin out of the metal cuffs that held his wrists. There was still no reaction, he didn't even pull his arms away.

"It doesn't look like there's anybody home."

"He would have been host to Ba'al for thousands of years." Teal'c said.

"Gabriel, why don't you take him as a host?" Jack suggested.

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "This body may appear empty, however there is still a soul trapped inside. He has turned in on himself just as Daniel and Gabriel had. He deserves to be free, and he can only find that freedom in death."

"He's right, Jack." Daniel added.

_"Besides, I'm quite happy where I am."_ Gabriel chuckled to Daniel.

"So...uh...how do we accomplish that?" Jack asked.

"You must remove his head to take off the ring, O'Neill."

"Eek." Jack cringed. "That's a little too gruesome for me."

"I will do it." Teal'c volunteered.

"Thanks, Big Guy." Jack forced a smile. "If you don't mind, I'll be out in the hall...uh...making sure everything's clear."

"Yeah, me too." Daniel said quickly.

Daniel managed to skirt out of the room just as Teal'c was retrieving one of the large razor sharp knives off the table of instruments. It seemed like only seconds before Teal'c rejoined them. He held the ring and a clean blade in one hand. He offered the gifts to Daniel.

"I...uh...I don't really want these."

"We may need them."

_"He's right, we might have to cut Neith from Sam. She will not survive it without the help of the ring."_

"Couldn't we just use Ba'al sarcophagus?" Daniel complained, still not wanting to touch the ring.

"I have destroyed it."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"In case the Goa'uld and I ended up mortally injuring one another. I did not wish her to have a way to reverse the damage."

"Smart thinking...in a disturbing sort of way."

"Gabriel, do you know where Sam is?"

_"No, she is not near enough to sense. But scent of blood is stronger to the east. I suggest we go that way."_

They followed Gabriel's directions until they could all smell the heavy musk scent in the air. Quickly after that Gabriel informed Daniel that they were getting closer to Sam and Neith.

_"I can sense her now, but there's something else there too."_

Daniel signaled for everyone to stop and then pointed over towards the archway. Jack nodded and crept up to it. When he looked into the adjoining room he seemed to lose all focus. He didn't even try to hide his presence, he just stood there, staring.

Concerned Daniel joined him and fell under a similar spell. Sam was in the far corner of the nearly empty room, kneeling in a pool of blue blood. Littering the pool were the broken and torn pieces of a countless number of Symbiots. She seemed completely oblivious to their arrival.

Sam held one of the few remaining live Symbiots in her hands. Blue stained her white dress and ran down her throat and chest. Daniel turned away as she bit into the squealing Goa'uld. It was only with Gabriel's help that he managed not to be violently ill at the sounds of her eating her prey alive.

"God...what is she doing?" Jack breathed in horror.

"This is classic primitive Goa'uld behaviour." Gabriel said sadly. "These Symbiots are older, they are not hers. They must be from the Jaffa."

"So?"

"So she is killing young that do not belong to her in preparation to have her own."

"Okay, that's it." Jack growled in disgust. "Daniel, give me that knife. Teal'c help me grab her."

"Ja..."

"No moral discussions, Daniel. Have that ring ready."

"I was actually going to say that Teal'c should take the ring and I should catch her. Gabriel and I are the only ones strong enough to restrain her."

Jack looked to Teal'c and he nodded his agreement. Daniel handed him the ring and took a deep breath. It wasn't until he stepped fully into the room that the Goa'uld noticed the intrusion. Daniel had expected her to attack, or at the very least run.

Instead she looked up and smiled brightly. Flashing her eyes she made a high pitched chirping sound. Searching through the blood she found the largest remaining live Goa'uld and held it up as an offering. When Daniel didn't make any move to take it she stood up and chirped again.

"Correction, it's a gift for you."

"Whatever, go to take it and grab her wrist instead."

"Okay."

Daniel managed to roll and flash his eyes all at the same time. He forced a smile and stepped closer. Sam reacted to him like a cobra to a snake charmer and weaved back and forth. Daniel reached out to take the gift and at the last minute snatched both of her wrists.

Shrieking in terror she fought mindlessly to pull away from him. After a few moments the wild look in her eyes changed to one of intelligent rage. This new personality didn't simply struggle to get away, she actively fought him.

"Release me!" Neith roared.

"Release Sam!"

Neith screamed and despite the fact that Jack and Teal'c were now at Daniel's side she began to win against them. Gabriel took control to more effectively use his strength. Even still Neith had all of Sam's fighting skill and could not be controlled. Desperate to gain the upper hand Jack pulled out his gun.

"God, Carter...I'm so sorry."

Jack aimed for the back of Sam's knee and when Daniel and Teal'c were clear he fired the weapon. It was Sam's natural voice that cried out in pain as she dropped to her remaining good knee. Daniel knelt down in front of her to secure her wrists again while Jack went to push the knife through the back of her neck.

"Wait!" Sam wailed. "Please! Don't take her...she's not evil, she's just ill!"

"Carter?" Jack asked as he hesitated.

"It's me, I swear it is. Pain causes Neith to turn back to Ki'ya, but violence against her such as restraint or even betrayal seemed to surface Neith...it's complicated. But please, don't kill Ki'ya."

"This is a trick, O'Neill."

"No...no, ask Gabriel." Sam begged as tears streaked her face. "He's knows it's me, I know when it's him...he can tell that it's me."

All eyes, including Sam's, turned to Daniel and Gabriel. She tried to calm herself to give him a genuine smile. Gabriel managed to smile in return.

"You are Samantha."

"Thank you."

"But for how much longer?"

"I can help her, I can...we just need a chance. She's been through so much. Can you blame her for separating herself to try and cope?"

"Sam, there's too much risk..."

"I want to help her."

Daniel looked up at Jack. He could see in his eyes what Jack's opinion of the situation was. Teal'c obviously had a similar view. Which was why Sam was pleading directing to the only person she had any hope of convincing.

"If we could control her hormones, if she could be counseled, if she felt safe, truly safe, I know she can over come this. She's so frightened."

"So are we."

"Daniel, please...she's your daughter."

Still not knowing what to do Daniel looked once again to Jack. Sighing in defeat Jack silently conceded to Sam's desires. Before Sam could even learn of Jack's decision a searing pain lanced down her back.

"Ki'ya?" Sam asked. "Ki'ya?"

As Sam started to pale Gabriel reminded Daniel that she was bleeding heavily from the gun shot wound to the back of her knee. Without thinking about the consequences Daniel reached up and took the ring from Teal'c. Sam grasped the healing ring and slowly her shattered knee repaired.

Daniel instantly saw the change in Sam's eyes. Gabriel saw it too, but there was nothing either could do. With the pain in her knee gone Neith resurfaced again. She lashed out at Daniel and knocked him to the stone floor.

Jack was about to fire on her again when she kicked back and brought him to the floor as well. Rather than try to run she leapt up and attacked Teal'c, tearing his staff weapon from his hands and rapping it hard against his temple. Picking up the healing ring she used her extraordinary strength to twist and break it.

"You will not remove me without taking her with me!"

As Daniel was getting back to his feet Neith changed again. This time the wild animal look was back. She screamed out incoherently in her alien voice. She clawed at the back of her neck and then bolted from the room.

"We have to get her before she gets to the Stargate!" Jack snarled as he helped Teal'c up.

"She is not heading for the Stargate." Gabriel informed. "I believe she seeks a water source."

"What for?"

"To have her child."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

"I can't _believe_ I actually agreed to give that snake a second chance!"

"Jack, this isn't your fault, it was Sam's decision."

"It shouldn't have been. Her judgment is clouded."

"Do you think she would have ever forgiven you if you had murdered Ki'ya against her will?"

"I don't give a rat's ass if she'd forgive me, at least she'd be safe!"

"Sam is not lost yet." Gabriel interjected. "After the birth Neith will be weak, we will have a better chance against her."

"And then what?" Jack demanded angrily. "We are out of healing devices, we can't cut her out, we can't even go back home to help her."

"The Tok'ra can remove her if necessary." Daniel said.

"Oh it is necessary! There's just one problem with your little plan, Daniel: we have _**no**_ idea where the Tok'ra are."

"The Nox will help us." Gabriel said confidently. "We just need to find her."

"Easier said than done." 

"O'Neill." Teal'c called as he caught up to them.

"Any luck?"

"None. I have searched all of the rooms with pools on the lower levels."

"And we've check every room up here that isn't blocked by fires."

At a loss on what to do next the men just stared at one another. Growing frustrated Jack pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to leave a white mark. Daniel looked around the empty halls of Ba'al's former Temple and suddenly had a thought.

"Gabriel, you said that Sam was displaying primitive Goa'uld behaviour."

_"Correct."_

"What if there is another personality? A 'wild' one?" Daniel asked. "Where would a wild Goa'uld go?"

_"Daniel, that's brilliant. She'd head for a natural lake or river, she'd go outside."_

Daniel took off running, knowing that the others would follow. The world was a lush one, with large trees that spoke of their great age. Some form of moss hung from their branches like clothing hung out to dry. The sun wasn't as intense as the star that heated the Earth and it gave the forest a slightly golden cast. 

They followed the slope of the land, assuming that the bottom of the slight valley most likely held the nearest water. They ran through the beautiful forest, the joyful carefree singing of the birds mocked their nightmare situation. The tranquility was shattered as an anguished cry rang through the woods.

"Carter!"

The only reply was another piercing scream. However the second call gave them a chance to redirect themselves. Bursting through the underbrush they came to the banks of a shallow slow moving river.

Sam was on her hands and knees shoulder deep in the water retching a combination of blue and red blood. Jack splashed into the water and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He was ready for a fight, but he didn't get one. Sam twisted around and held on to him as though someone was about to pry her away from him at any minute. Jack changed his restraining grip to a comforting embrace. Sam cried bitterly against his chest, struggling for breath.

"It's alright, Carter." Jack whispered. "I've got you, she's not going to take you again. It's going to be alright...I promise."

"Sir..." Sam whimpered "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, it's over."

"No..."

Jack held her tighter as she started to tremble. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't about to allow it. When she began to struggle Gabriel took control and joined them in the water to restrain her further if need be.

"What have I done?" She panted. "It's all going to happen again...worse than before."

"Car..."

"That is not Sam anymore." Gabriel informed gravely.

"I have to stop it!" Ki'ya suddenly wailed. "I can't be responsible!"

"Ki'ya, you have to leave her." 

"I can't! I still need her, we have to stop what I've done!"

"You will kill her!" Gabriel snarled. "You will kill her as you killed your previous host."

"No! I love her!"

"Then let her go!"

Ki'ya looked around desperately. Her frightened expression degraded into one of rage. Gabriel gripped her shoulders in fear that Neith was about to resurface. She cried out in terror and threw her head back. 

To everyone's surprise Ki'ya suddenly slipped from the back of Sam's neck and dropped into the blood stained waters. If Jack hadn't had such a tight grip on Sam she would have collapsed into the river as well. As it was she simply passed out against him.

Knowing he couldn't let her get away to breed again Gabriel dove into the water after her. It quickly became clear that he was not going to be fast enough in Daniel's body to catch her. In a split second decision he released Daniel and dashed after her.

Alone in the water Daniel's fear of drowning returned to him. He thrashed in the shallow waters, not even realizing that all he had to do was stand. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as Teal'c hauled him up. Sitting on the mud bank of the river he shivered like a cat left out in the rain. Daniel stared into the water, trying to find Gabriel, but the swift Goa'uld was no where to be seen. The calm river had smoothed back out to a glass like surface. 

Gabriel had heard Daniel struggling in the water, but had every confidence that his friends would help him. He raced through the warm water searching for Ki'ya with a single purpose in mind. Her son did not concern him as much as she herself did. He alone could not reproduce, she on the other hand could fill these waters with in a matter of years. 

Sensing the pair getting closer Gabriel stretched his toothy jaw. He wasn't sure he could win against both of them, but he was confident that he could at least take her with him. Rounding a bend in the river Gabriel was brought up short by something he had not expected.

Ki'ya was locked in combat with an unusual looking Goa'uld. The scent that Gabriel hadn't understood before in the Temple suddenly filled his sense once again. Its source was at the center of this battle. The newly born Goa'uld's fore half was jet black that faded towards deep green towards the tail. Light stripes ran down its back, darkening as they got to the tail.

_"No...that's...that's not possible."_

Neith's son was not a son at all, it was a hybrid, a hermaphrodite. As a mixture of male and female this creature would be fully capable of spawning an entirely new race of Goa'uld, ones that could breed on their own. 

It was strong, certainly stronger than its mother. Ki'ya had her jaws locked on his midsection, but that allowed it to slash brutally at her side. She held her grip, however she was in no position to kill him, he would win this fight before long.

Gabriel shook off his shock and swam full speed into the fray. With the arrival of a new challenger the hybrid took his attention off the pest clamped down on it. Even with Ki'ya on its side the Goa'uld fought skillfully. 

Striking like a blind enraged snake the hybrid twisted and lashed out with considerable force. While Gabriel fought it they slammed Ki'ya into a rock and she sank senseless to the bottom. Now free it launched itself fully at Gabriel. 

Although expecting the attack Gabriel found this young creature to be far more powerful than he anticipated. Gabriel ignored the slicing cuts that the hybrid was gouging out of his hide and concentrated on trying to wrap around him. 

Gabriel succeeded in entwining their bodies, but ended up at a disadvantage. The hybrid had his middle wrapped around Gabriel's throat whereas Gabriel only had the Goa'uld's tail under his control. 

The hybrid squealed in triumph and slowly tightened his coils. If Gabriel had managed to come out on top he would have simply broken the Goa'uld's neck. The hybrid however was obviously enjoying slowly suffocating his prey instead. 

Gabriel thrashed, but he could feel his consciousness beginning to fade. He was on the verge of passing out when the hybrid released him just enough to allow him to breath once more. The action confused Gabriel until the Goa'uld hooked a single tooth into his lateral line.

The lateral line was a sensitive narrow strip of skin that ran down the sides of every Goa'uld. It was used to detect electrical energies, Naquadah, and changes in water pressure. It was also a source of great weakness. When the hybrid twisted his tooth deeper into it Gabriel instantly went into a violent seizure from the agony. 

The hybrid waited for Gabriel's spasm to subside before choosing a new spot and starting again. Through the haze of pain Gabriel's blood turned ice cold at the ruthless nature of this creature. 

He struggled harder against it, tightening his grip on the Goa'uld's tail as hard as his strength would allow. However he simply didn't have the hybrid in a position where he could kill him. 

Hissing darkly the hybrid kept his hold, but drew back his head to strike hard enough to finally kill. Gabriel was still fighting for freedom when Ki'ya slammed into them. The hybrid's mouth had been open wide and she had rammed herself directly down its throat.

The hybrid dropped Gabriel and threw himself around to dislodge her. Ki'ya was knocked free, however her jaws had torn free a large percentage of the hybrid's delicate gills. Unable to breath the hybrid twisted in spirals until his body went lax and sank. 

Seeing that it was over Ki'ya drifted listlessly into shallower waters. After ensuring that the hybrid was dead Gabriel sought her out. She was laying on her side on the sandy bottom breathing heavily. Gabriel knew he should just kill her, but found himself unable.

Instead he rubbed his head gently against her side to let her know he was there. Ki'ya lifted her head and chirped sadly before laying back down again. Gabriel swam around to face her and his heart sank at the sight before him.

One of the hybrid's slender toothy jaws had broken off during their impact and was speared through Ki'ya's neck. Her skin was turning white, indicating that the wound was bleeding heavily internally. Slipping underneath her Gabriel helped her back to the shore where he had left the others. 

When he returned Daniel lifted him carefully from the river. Gabriel barely had the strength to retake him as a host. When he did Daniel was instantly exhausted as well and dropped to his knees. Sam pulled herself from Jack and knelt on the shore to retrieve Ki'ya. She cradled the dying Queen close and looked to Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Gabriel whispered. "You were right about her, she saved my life at the cost of her own in order to kill her child."

"No, not hers...Neith's."

"So, does this mean it's over?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yes...the Goa'uld race dies with her."

In Sam's arms Ki'ya snuggled affectionately against her before relaxing completely. Tears slipped from Sam's aqua eyes as a painful grief seized her heart. Gabriel reached out and gently took the dead Goa'uld from her and laid her in the shallow waters. 

Sam didn't even get a chance to try and get to her feet. Jack collected her in his arms and lifted her up. She peacefully allowed it and buried her face in his shirt to hide her tears. Daniel sighed heavily and struggled to stand. Teal'c assisted him and they made their way back to the Temple.

When they returned to the Temple's Gateroom Sam insisted on being put down. Jack was never ceased to be amazed at how quickly she regained her mental and physical strength. However, when she tried to step away she realized she still needed his help to stand. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her. 

"Okay, Kids, party's over." Jack said wearily, yet with some cheer. "I think we've way over stayed our welcome here."

"Where should we go?" Daniel asked.

"We could go to the Jaffa Nation." Teal'c suggested. "However I am not sure how well received Gabriel will be."

"True." Jack mused. "Besides, Dakara is too hot for my taste anyway."

"Idlewyld is lovely this time of year." Gabriel smiled. "And I just happen to know someone who owns a place there."

"Do you think he'll let us stay?" Jack chuckled. 

"For the rest of Time itself."

"Let's see how you feel about that in a few weeks. I'm not the easiest of house guests."

"So Idlewyld it is?" Daniel asked.

"I don't see why not, at least for no..."

"Whoa...wait a minute guys." Sam interrupted in alarm. "Why aren't we just going home? Earth is still there...right?"

"It's still there, but...um...we can't go back." Daniel admitted.

"What?"

"They closed the SGC, put the Stargate in storage, revoked Daniel's citizenship, the works." Jack shrugged as if he had no interest in returning anyway.

"Plus, Jack's wanted in several states for a number of various acts of car theft and I think the Air Force is interested in trying him for Treason."

"Treason?!"

"Well...he did break into and blow up part of Area 51."

"All in all we're not really welcome there anymore."

"We've lost everything?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No...not everything." Jack replied seriously.

Sam furrowed her brow in confusion as Jack reached out and pulled Daniel and Teal'c closer. Teal'c seemed unamused although a slight smile twitched the corner of his lips. Daniel smiled, but it was Gabriel that snake his arm over Sam's shoulders. Jack chuckled and sighed in complete contentment.

"We managed to keep the one thing that matters."

"We're still a team." Daniel smiled.

"Always, and forever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well my little Kittens that is it! The End of the Wired series!

In the end I decided that poor little Ki'ya could not be saved, however, I feel she has redemed herself as best she can.

I love you all for reading and for following along on this adventure!

But don't worry. I don't think we've heard the end of Gabriel and the gang. The next set of stories set in this time line will be part of a series that I like to call:

Stargate: Exile


End file.
